What happened
by eloise177
Summary: Finchel over 16 years later, but things are different, they've changed, she's changed? Daughter, divorce and dwelling...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was quiet the room was dark, there was a shadow of light forcing from behind the curtain she knew the room from back to front, she'd lay there enough mornings and looked for signs to whether she should actually get up at all, today she felt lonely, bored, annoyed that life had betrayed her, her body had betrayed, she wasn't normal, she was a screw up, a lima looser acting as if she knew what she was doing, but she didn't.

It is the 7th of July 2029, today meant something. The thirty five year old woman rolled over in her bed while contemplating making effort, but what was the point, she had no one, she had messed her life up a long time ago and only now was she realising that. She tumbled out of bed and dragged open the curtains, shielding her eyes from the light she pulled herself away from the comfort of her bed, into the cold living room, she wished that her family would be there to greet her and love her but they weren't.

She walked directly to the coffee machine and swag the liquid caffeine like no tomorrow, if her body wasn't going to give her energy she needed to find another way, afterwards she walked along the wooden floor boarded hallway admiring the photo frames along the way, many were empty, stolen. But the ones that were filled where savoured, she stopped and admired the little girl in one of the pictures, she looked to be about six, and she was laughing, she kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the photo and frowned ever so slightly, and on she went towards the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and observed the wreck she was staring at, the skinny frame and grey skin; she was no longer glowing, like a star had gone out, she was disgusted by her lack of beauty, and hid her face from her eyes. She put no effort into looking good, she had no one to show anyway, so it was pointless, she threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a loose grey top, she scraped her hair into a messy bun and brushed her teeth, she was getting sick of doing the same thing every day, she wanted a life.

Placing a pair of oversized black sunglasses on her face, she grabbed her shoulder bag and left her apartment, New York on a summers day was busy, very busy, uncomfortably busy, she left the building and dodged the locals on her way to buy another ton of coffee, she didn't dare remove her glasses and show the world her true identity, she kept to herself.

She went straight into the familiar coffee place, and sat with her usual, she humoured herself at the thought of when she was young and swore she'd never get addicted to the drink, how naïve. She pulled out her phone but why, she couldn't text anyone, she had no one to call, no friends, no longer any family, but she didn't want anyone else to know that, she didn't want to be that loner you have in each coffee shop.

Slowly she emptied the cup of coffee and decided to go for a walk; she didn't know where she'd just walk till she could no longer. Central park seemed peaceful on the hot day, which was odd, every time she saw a child run past a lump would develop in the back of her throat and her insides would scream it was her fault not his and she needed to remind herself of that. She walked through the park and noticed a large group of people on a patch of grass around fifty metres away, there were balloons everywhere and lots of children, she figured it was a child's birthday, which only made her cringe.

She made herself comfortable on a bench and watched as the families happily played around her; it felt as if they were purposely rubbing it in her face, reminding her of the past. She watched a little boy who seemed to be around the age of four, he looked lost, she debated whether going to help him but she didn't want to invade, before she knew it he approached her, which was odd because she never thought she looked like the friendly type, "excuse me I can't find my daddies" he said in the most cutest of voices then it hit her, the little boy looked familiar, daddies?

She knew who he was, but she couldn't just runaway and leave him alone in the middle of a park, why today? Why did that little boy come up to her… unless he recognised her, she lifted her sunglasses slightly and leaned forward "Do you know me?" she practically whispered, he just shook his head, she was actually disappointed, "ok… well umm where did you last see them?" the innocent little boy pointed towards the playground full of children.

She stood up and took hold of his hand, and proceeded into the sea of youngsters, she heard a faint shouting around her, it was a familiar voice, and it was Kurt. "Caleb!" the worried man rushed towards the child and pulled him into a hug before straightening up, "oh my god, thank you, I'm so sorry were just here for a party and…" "It's ok." She replied, wow he didn't recognise this was an all-new low she must of looked bad.

"Caleb what do you say to the nice lady?" Blaine had come and picked up the child, she was convinced he knew it was her; he kept giving her funny looks, "thank you" the boy shied away, she didn't know whether to do it or not… but she did, "it's ok" she raised her glasses to her forehead, and was greeted with the most shocked looks, "Rachel!"

She didn't let them speak anymore she just swivelled on her heals and walked away, and did not look back.

Finn awoke and realised the day, he was slightly saddened by the person who was missing but he wasn't going to let it spoil his princesses birthday, he rushed up out of bed and continued into his daughters room, he gently pushed open the white door to see her sound asleep, he kneeled down beside her bed onto the light wooden floor "Ava?" he whispered and gently shook her shoulder, she fluttered her big brown eyes open "daddy" she mumbled stretching, "happy birthday baby… you're officially ten years old" he sat on the edge of her bed, "before you know it, you'll be bigger than me" he joked causing the girl to laugh, She had big brown eyes, long chocolate coloured hair and a very familiar nose.

"Daddy I'm ready what do you think?" the petite girl spun on her tiptoes, she was wearing a little pink summer dress with white sandals, "aunt Quinn curled my hair" "I think you look amazing, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he said, with a hint of sadness, she ran away towards her bedroom, and soon came Quinn, "thanks you know… taking her shopping and stuff, I don't get the girl thing" he laughed, "no worries, I enjoyed it just as much as she did, I never got to do stuff like that with Beth and Connie's way to young" she talked about her latest addition, she was only a couple of months old, it took them a while after high school but her and Puck realised they were meant to be together.

They were having a birthday party at central park; most of the family were coming over from Ohio and other places, but there was always going to be a person missing, Ava never usually talked about her mother, Finn didn't want her to know what happened, it would hurt her, and make her hate her, and he didn't want that.

Quinn had got to the park earlier so she could set up the decorations; there was a large white canopy with pink streamers dangling off, various tables with white and pink clothes draped over, and tens of balloons in a rainbow of colours, including a large silver ten. He loved watching his daughter excited, she seemed so happy, when they arrived most of the glee family where there, and both sets of grandparents, there were a few of her friends from school and a few people they had become friends with over the past few years.

He observed his little girl happily skip around with her friends, he watched her eat a ridiculous amounts of sugar and didn't stop her, and he admired how her grandparents sat her on their knee and let her ramble about anything, he was knocked out of his daydream when I panicky looking Kurt approached him, he pulled up a chair "hey, I err I need to tell you something?" Finn sat up straight noticing his distress, he gave him his full attention, "I just saw Rachel…"

It felt like someone had squeezed his throat and sucked up all the air, he hadn't heard that name in forever, the mother of his child.

Notice:

Please review if you like, so I know whether to carry on or not…

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She didn't know how to react, was she meant to be angry she was ditched all those years ago, or devastated they were going to her daughter's birthday party and she wasn't, she was walking that fast she couldn't catch her breath, mix that with panic she physically couldn't breathe, she stopped in her tracks and shakily held on to a park bench and tried to regulate her breathing again, in the distance she noticed a familiar Latino face getting closer, she was running and carrying a large white bakery box, she didn't know whether to run in the other direction or disguise herself into the trees.

She fiddled with her bag looking for her phone, once she fished it out she slid onto the park bench and attempted to look distracted, after around ten long seconds she looked up to see whether the coast was clear… it wasn't. just as she raised her head the running women was passing, their eyes met but she didn't stop, maybe the sunglasses had succeeded on their own.

She decided to go straight home, where she was safe, she dodged the people as she practically ran, as soon as she entered the apartment, she couldn't move, she just stared at the photo of the beautiful little girl in the picture on the mantle, thinking she was going to fall, she leaned against the door and slowly slid to the ground and sobbed into her knees for what seemed like hours, it had been over five years and that only dawned on her today.

"Err what did she say?" Finn sat up straight in his chair hearing the name he hadn't heard in a very long time, "nothing, Caleb ran off and she brought him back to us… she looked awful Finn, she's practically skin and bone and her eyes had huge black circles underneath them" Kurt tried to be sympathetic towards the woman but he knew how his brother felt, "well she's not my problem, all's I care about now is Ava" he defended, he got up from his chair and stormed off, he felt dizzy… angry, annoyed that he could even care:

FLASHBACK –

"Would you like to know what you're having?" the nurse asked observing the screen, they shared a smile, "yes, off course" Rachel replied grinning from ear to ear, "well… it looks like it's a girl" she announced, "wow two daughters!" Finn said in a flurry of excitement.

BACK-

"Finn?" he was startled from his daydream by Santana shaking his arm, "you will never guess who I just saw?" she said stunned, "Rachel?" he mumbled, not in the mood for the whole party to know, "yeah… how do you know?" she replied, "Kurt and Blaine" he stared at the floor in a haze, "oh… you ok?" she put on a sympathetic tone and put her hand on his arm, "yeah, yeah I'm fine… just make sure Ava doesn't find out, ok?" he rushed, "ok" she knew he was in shock, he went back into "Finn" world and zoned out.

"Daddy come watch!" Ava was standing on the patch of wooden floor board in between a bunch of pink balloons, she was trying to round the whole family up so she could show off her musical talent, the rest of the family had already sat around her on the chairs and floor, Finn had been staring into space, "I'm coming, I'm coming" he laughed at her enthusiasm, he walked towards the crowd and stood behind his sitting mother, his daughters personality was very familiar, she was loud and intelligent, she had lots of confidence and didn't care what other people thought, she was very girly and loved the colour pink, and she sang like an angel, no surprise there.

His daughter burst into song, a song he'd heard many times before, but this time it felt different… he couldn't take it, he couldn't take watching his ex-wife's carbon copy belt out a show tune. He never had the chance to feel sorry for himself over the past few years; he had to be there for Ava, but today, after hearing the name of the his first ever love, he couldn't help but feel selfish and want to grovel.

He didn't want his daughter to see him cry, he bit his cheek as hard as he could, but when that one tear escaped the rest couldn't help but follow, and Carole noticed her son silently trying catch his breath in between waves of tears, she turned in her chair slightly and grabbed his hand, but he rebelled, he pulled away and walked off. Everyone soon noticed Finn's disappearance and began to look around, Ava could see the adult's distraction and stopped mid song "where's dad gone?" nobody knew what to say, they couldn't tell the ten year old her dad was crying because of her mother.

"You know what Ava, Santana brought your cake, maybe we should cut it?" Brittany jumped up from playing with the toddlers on the floor and guided the children to the table, once they left "what happened?" Santana looked towards Carole, "I don't know, he had tears running down his face and he just ran off" she felt awful seeing her son in so much distress and uncomfort, everyone pondered to why he was so sad, "I… I told him I saw Rachel before" Kurt piped up, he was greeted by a few shocked faces, including his fathers "well no wonder he feels like that!" Burt threw his arms in the air, "I saw her too… she didn't look too good" Santana slumped into the closest chair.

Rachel didn't know what to do now, her daughter wasn't here to be sang to, or give all her love to, it was just her, lonely and unloved. She picked herself up of the floor and hauled herself towards the kitchen, she took a bottle of water out of the fridge and slipped into a chair at the dining table, she thought about the week ahead, Rachel didn't work, she waitressed every now and then but she still had a lot of the money she made from before the accident.

He walked towards the bridge… bad idea, all's that did was remind him of when he had his first date in New York with Rachel, he leaned against the small stone wall, and tried to stop his hyperventilation, it's like his brain wouldn't stop, he physically couldn't stop all the memories flooding back in, he stared at the floor in concentration till he felt someone's presence, the woman sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "oh Finnegan…" she soothed, the Latino looked directly into his eyes, "why now?... I mean it's been over five years" she questioned in concern.

"What do I say if she asks me about her?" he said completely out of the blue, "she understands more now, and I'm waiting for the question" he carried on, Santana didn't know what to say, she loved Finn and Ava like they were family, she even loved Rachel, but it was awkward, "well… she bound to want to know, tell her who Rachel was before…" she trailed off, "so don't get yourself worked up, just go back and enjoy your little girls birthday party" she smiled at him, and they walked back towards the party.

Ava forgot all about her cake when she saw her dad come back, she ran through the chairs and lunged towards him, he sat down and pulled her onto his knee, "are you ok?" she asked curios to her dads prier disappearance, "off course" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "hey did you save me some cake?" he joked changing the topic, "yes I saved you the part with the little frog on" she giggled.

She did what she usually would do on all of her daughters birthdays, she closed the curtains and blocked every ray of light out of her bedroom, she got into bed and clung on to the picture of her baby girl, and cried, she cried for the daughter she doesn't know, her guilt overtook her and she'd usually lay there for days at a time, this is what her life had come to… but why?

Notice:

Do you like this chapter? Shall I carry on…?

Also I want to incorporate a Berry/ Lopez friendship sometime soon,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been nearly a month since the Rachel encounter, Finn was obviously still upset over what happened but he was pushing that aside for his daughters sake, he was currently trying to persuade her to tidy her bedroom, but Ava gets distracted very easily so he wasn't getting very far, "Ava sweetie we are not leaving this room till we are finished" Finn never usually used such a harsh tone with his daughter but she wasn't listening, "but daddy!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pulled a very angry looking face.

They had been in her room for nearly three hours and they hadn't even made a dent in the mess, every time Ava saw something she'd start messing and lose focus, "hello?" he heard Quinn call from downstairs, Ava saw it as a great excuse to escape and before Finn could pull her back she ran off, "great!" he mumbled, he was sitting on the floor trying to pull all the rubbish from underneath her bed, when he came across something he'd never seen before.

It looked messy, like a scrap book, reading the front cover broke his heart, it was obviously Ava's writing, but from a while ago, it was childlike and scribbled, it said my family, then a small drawing of the two parents and two little girls, he opened the book slowly not wanting to brake it, reading the second page made him want to cry, another hand drawn picture of the four with their names above their heads, "Daddy, mommy, Ava and Ari" he mumbled to himself.

FLASHBACK –

"No I think Arielle!" a six month pregnant Rachel was trying to decide a name for their daughter with her husband of over four years, he put his head next to her growing baby bump, "what's that babe, you want to be called Caitlyn?" he joked, "but it would sound so cute… so it's either Ava and Caitlyn… or Ava and Ari" he gave her a smug look, "ok… you win I have to admit Ava and Ari does sound cute" she squealed in delight, "what do you think Ava?" he looked up to the three year old who was observing her parents debate, "baby Ari" she giggled causing the other two to join in.

BACK –

He heard footsteps from down the hall and quickly closed the book, "hey you ok?" it was Quinn, "great" he said not very convincing, he stumbled up of the floor "err where's Ava?" he stuttered, "she's playing with Connie on the floor" she knew there was something wrong, but he wasn't going to tell.

Rachel had spent the last month in complete misery, what's new! Most days where replicas of the last, she decided she was going to stay in today and watch crappy TV, she got out of bed and scraped her hair into a messy bun, she threw on a pair of yoga pants and a loose black vest top, she made herself comfortable on the couch with the white baby blanket she'd had for ten years.

Comedies where no longer funny, nor were horrors scary, so watching something was never really a daily activity, half way through her second crappy movie she heard a knock on the door… Rachel never had visitors, she didn't remember the last time someone came by, but she didn't get her hopes up, probably a someone selling something she thought, but it wasn't…

"Santana?" she was shocked at the presence of the women she hadn't spoken to for years, "err…" she felt her chest tighten and felt like falling down a very deep, very dark hole, "hi… may I come in?" she couldn't look at her face, it made her feel sick to think how unwell she looked, her skin was no longer glowing or tanned she looked miserable and grey, Rachel just stood to the side gesturing for her to come in, her apartment wasn't messy it was just dark and quiet, "what do you want?" she piped up, "I'm sorry" was all she said, she leaned against the back of the couch and looked directly in her eyes for the first time.

It was silent, nobody knew what to say next, "why?" was all that came out of Rachel's mouth, she suddenly became a lot more interested "I… you… err" she laughed slightly due to the tension, "what happened… I shouldn't, we shouldn't have left you" she stumbled and just looked down towards the floor, "firstly it was my choice, my decision, it was my fault and secondly why now?" she was getting frustrated, "I saw you… on Ava's birthday, I was carrying the cake, and I saw you sitting on a bench" Rachel just huffed in anger, they only cared now.

"So what do you want?" she went straight to the point, "I want to be friends with you again Rachel!" stating the obvious, "you think you can just turn up after five years and expect everything to go back to normal. Huh?" Rachel threw her hands in the air out of anger, "NO! No off course I don't, but you need me" she stood up straight, "and why would you think that?" Rachel shouted in anger, but Santana didn't reply she knew she'd soon click onto it; she looked around the room slightly, and pulled a face.

"Look around Rachel, its dark there's no one else here" well that put a dampener on the already depressing mood, how was she meant to reply to that, she was right her life was pathetic, she knew this herself, she didn't need someone else to remind her, tears formed in the corner of her eyes and before she knew it they were falling down her face, in a matter of seconds her small cries became loud sobs, she put her hands over her eyes in embarrassment until she felt the warmth of another person engulf her into a hug.

Ava was pushing Connie's stroller about five metres ahead of the two adult's, they decided taking a walk through central park was a good idea considering they had sat in Ava's room all day, Quinn had her arm linked around Finn's she was wearing her typical baby doll dress and a floppy summer hat, you wouldn't think she'd had a baby a few months ago, they had become very close over the past few years they saw themselves as family. "So… how's life?" Quinn smiled, "you know…" he thought, "no I really don't" they laughed, "I found a book under Ava's bed… she'd wrote it" he looked uncomfortable, "what did it say?" she looked more interested, "it said daddy, mommy, Ava and… Ari"

Well that was a slap in the face, what should she say to that. "oh Finn" she raised her hand to her mouth, "she did it a while ago, it was childlike… and she wouldn't really remember now" he stared at the floor in front of him, Quinn didn't know what to say she grabbed his arm tighter "have you spoke to her?" she questioned, "no, she seems content I don't want to spoil it" he noticed his daughter wave in the distance she was entertaining a giggling Connie.

Santana sat comforting Rachel for the last hour, they were discussing the past at the dining table, "I want my daughter back" she said, her eyes begging, "what… what's she like?" for years she had been desperate to know what her daughter had become, "she's amazing" Santana smiled, "she's the double of you, she has the most angelic voice and has Finn wrapped round her little finger. She loves attention and she's a family girl, she calls us her aunts and uncles and Connie her cousin she's great with her" Rachel became confused, "Quinn and Pucks daughter, she's only a few months old" she smiled, "well that was predictable" she laughed, considering everyone knew how they were meant to be.

They talked and drank coffee for a while longer, but it was late and getting dark so she decided she needed to leave, "right so you have my new number, call me whenever you want" Santana stood by the door waiting to leave, "thank you, for coming to see me, I… I needed it" she blushed, Santana just pulled her into a tight hug, before leaving, she waved from the elevator, Rachel went back inside and couldn't help but smile to herself, it was a good sign.

"Ok missy time for bed" Finn entered his daughter's now clean room to kiss her goodnight, she put down her colouring pens and lay down under the covers, Finn sat on the edge "daddy?" she looked up to his face "yeah princess" he asked "umm…" he secretly knew what was coming considering the past few weeks, "w-weres my mom?"

NOTICE –

Please, please, please review, tell me what you think, do you like the mystery?

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He'd waited for her to say that, he'd walked on pins for weeks, but he didn't know what to say, should he stick a DVD on her television to distract her? Or tell her who she was? "Err well…" he lay down next to his daughter they faced each over, "do you remember her?" he tried to find out what she already knew, "not much, the last time I saw her was when I was five, I remember her voice, she would sing all the time" he smiled remembering for himself, "she had a very pretty voice" Ava smiled, "she did didn't she" Finn replied, relived she only remembered the good.

They talked about Rachel for what seemed like another hour, they talked about her singing and what they would do together, Finn's insides slowly melted at the thought of his ex-wife, he remembered the pain, and the things that happened leading up to their separation, and Arielle.

"ok baby I think it's time to go to sleep" Finn cooed to his dozing daughter, "ok daddy" she snuggled into her pillow and her eyes began to droop, as Finn left the room he heard another mumble "will I get to see mommy again?" she asked sleepily, "one day" he slowly closed her bedroom door, and made his way downstairs, the problem was he didn't actually know if she was going to see her mother again, or if he even wanted her to.

"Not again" Rachel mumbled to herself, it was the middle of the night, she switched the bedside lamp on and sat up in a haze, she felt a series of shooting pains run through her right leg and screwed up her face in pain, she stumbled out of the room and hopped through to the kitchen straight towards the medicine cabinet.

FLASHBACK –

"Are you sure you should be driving… in your condition?" Finn was worried, "Finn I'm only twenty four weeks, I'll be fine" he just nodded still unconvinced, he watched his wife pick up Ava and pull the giggling toddler into a tight hug, "you be good for daddy, I'll be back tomorrow" she smiled at the little girl and lowered her to the ground, Finn walked towards Rachel and placed his hands on her stomach, "love you Ari" he kissed her bump then stood up to kiss his wife, she got in her car and drove off, Finn still had a bad feeling.

BACK –

She couldn't get back to sleep, it was only three in the morning and she just lay there, her leg felt like it was burning it tingled and hurt, she slowly lifted her pyjama pants up her leg and examined the scar, It was deep but had fainted slightly over the past six years her leg looked slightly bruised and the skin was blotchy, she ran her fingers along the five inch line below her knee and winced at the pain.

Ava hadn't mentioned Rachel again it had been a few more weeks and she was going back to school, she seemed excited, but she was always excited she did have Rachel genes after all, "so aunt Quinn's going to pick you up and take you to hers because I'm working late, I'll pick you up from there tonight" he was currently leaning down at eye level with his daughter, she was swaying from side to side, she had her back pack on, it was pink with little ballerinas all over, she had her matching lunch box in her hands, she was wearing a light pair of denim shorts with baby pink high tops and a long white top, "yeah ok daddy" she wasn't paying too much attention she was too busy waving to her friends, "have a nice day princess" he placed a kiss on her forehead and before he could even stand up straight she had ran off, typical.

Finn worked in the theatre business but he didn't act or sing he helped out with the business side like casting and where people are meant to be at what time, he enjoyed his job, he loved when Ava would come by and sing on the stage in front of everyone, the crew loved her. She exited the building and ran down the steps, to see her aunt holding her baby, "hey babe how's school?" Quinn put her free hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the car, "it was good, I saw my friends" she sounded slightly miserable, "what's wrong?" Quinn questioned strapping Connie into her chair, "nothing" she mumbled and went quiet, and Quinn had never really seen her god daughter like that before, something was definitely wrong.

"Are you sick?" "No" "are you tired?" "No" are you sad?" "… not really" she put her focus back on the road, it was at least a few minutes before the little girl spoke again, "do you miss my mom?" she said as clear as day startling her, aah she thought to herself realising why she was acting the way she was.

"Yes I knew her since high school, we actually weren't friends when we first met, then when we graduated… we became best friends" she smiled trying to humour the situation, but Ava wasn't in the mood, "do you wish she still wanted me?" she mumbled looking down towards her shoes, Quinn's heart broke into two, "because I do…" she followed, "Ava she will always love you" Quinn said trying to convince her, but she was failing… miserably. "Why are you thinking about her now?" Quinn asked curios, "at my party one of my friends said it was weird because I don't have a mom, only my dad" she looked up again, "but you do have mom?" she tried to shine a light on the situation, "so where is she then."

Ava continued to act out of character, for the next couple of hours she did her homework then spent most of the time staring into space, Finn entered the house just after six, "hey how's school?" he said enthusiastically but she just shrugged in return, he noticed Quinn waving in the door frame of the kitchen and followed after her. "What's up with her?" he said sitting on one of the chairs, "well she starting asking about Rachel… because one of her friends said something about it being weird that she only had her dad" she sat opposite him at the table, she looked towards him sympathetically.

"She asked me about her a few weeks ago, she's become obsessed; which I'm not saying is a bad thing that she wants to know her mother, but she has got out all the old photos of her and stuck them in her room" he leaned his elbows on the table in front of him and placed his head in his hands, "… why don't you speak to Rachel?" it was like Finn had been struck by lightning, he jumped up in his chair and looked straight into Quinn's eyes, "your joking aren't you?" he tried to shout as quietly as he could so he didn't disturb the two children in the next room.

"Finn don't tell me you didn't expect her to start wanting to know her mom?" Quinn said in disbelief, "oh no I did! Just not till she was fifteen sixteen… she's ten years old she's just a kid" he was clueless on what to do, "so what are you going to do?" she sat back in her chair, he sighed "I don't know" he threw his hands in the air, "why don't I call Santana?" Quinn suggested, Santana was a child psychologist, when she graduated she did music in college for a while but realised it wasn't for her, "so I can send my child to a shrink?" Finn puffed, "no, because she's great with kids, and she loves Ava. It's not like she's never spoke to her before" Finn thought for a moment, he didn't want to make his daughter feel uncomfortable or different but he really did believe it could help her, "fine" he gave in, as if on cue Connie's loud wails could be heard from the kitchen, "Quinn Connie's crying" Ava shouted entering the kitchen, she dashed towards the baby leaving the father and daughter alone.

"Are you mad at me?" Ava said slipping into Quinn's previous chair, "off course not, why would I be?" she looked to be thinking for a few seconds, "I know Quinn told you I asked about my mom… and I might have accidentally heard what you said and you didn't sound to happy" Finn smiled at his daughter's nosiness, "babe I wasn't angry at you, I was just a little shocked" he said softly reaching over and taking her hand, "was she bad?" wow! She really had a thing for asking awkward questions lately.

It had been just over six weeks since Santana's visit; they planned to meet at the local coffee place today to talk for a while. "So… how are things?" Santana asked sipping out of her large cup, "ok I suppose, nothing ever really changes with me, it's been the same for the past few years… how- how's Ava?" she finished awkwardly, she was happy to have someone who can keep her updated on her daughter's life.

Santana knew about Ava's situation, they had talked a couple days ago, but she didn't know whether to lie to Rachel or not, she is her daughter after all, "err…" she fiddled with her nails, causing Rachel to become more interested, "I got a call of Quinn last week… she wanted me to speak to her… she won't stop asking about you."

Notice:

Do you like?

Review please, also I'm thinking big reunion, but I don't know? What do you think?

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bet Finn told her how much of a bad person I am" she said feeling sorry for herself, "no Rach off course he didn't. She still remembers you" a look of worry flashed across Rachel's face, "don't worry, she told me she remembers you singing to her all the time, and that you have a beautiful voice… she wants to be like you, you know?" her lip quivered thinking about her baby girl.

"What else did she say?" she became more interested, "nothing much, she was being very quiet, she just told me about school and Finn" she didn't want to get into too much detail, she had a feeling it was a bad idea, "how… how's Finn?" she choked, "he's… err he's good, he works at the theatre, to Ava's delight" she laughed, "but overall he's ok, he spends a lot of time at Quinn and Pucks place" Rachel just nodded with a sad smile remembering her friends.

They soon left the coffee shop and went for a walk through central park, it was officially the fall but it was still quite warm, "does anybody know you talk to me?" she wanted to ask for a while but didn't want things to become awkward, "… no but I didn't tell them because I feel I'm doing something wrong I just…" she was stopped, "no I understand, it's awkward I know" a silence filled the air, "anyway I was going to ask you, I want you to come have dinner with me and Britt tomorrow night, she doesn't know yet but I know she'd love to see you"

Every Saturday Finn and his daughter do the same thing, they make a big breakfast of either pancakes or waffles, then they go out somewhere for the day, today he was finally giving in to his daughters constant begging about the 'as she puts it really cute high tops' she seen, "what colour should I buy?" she pondered staring between the pink and white ones, "they both look very pretty so it doesn't matter, you like pink don't you?"

"Yeah I think we should go with the pink" she nodded eagerly, once they paid they made their way out of the store, "what do you want to do know?" he questioned, "can I put my new shoes on and get the football out of the car, we could go to central park for a while?" even though she loved all things girly like the colour pink, since she's grew up around a lot of men she'd become accustom to sports, "sounds great" he didn't know things were going to turn out a lot different than a peachy game of football in the park.

"Daddy I really think these may be the bestest ever shoes I've ever owned!" Ava said enthusiastically as they strolled towards the big patch of grass, "don't walk through the mud or they'll no longer be pink" he laughed pulling the girl into his side.

"Err… yeah that sounds good" she hadn't had dinner with anyone for a long time so how could she refuse, "great, I'll tell Britt later she'll be thrilled" it went quiet again, Rachel looked up and observed her surroundings, she noticed a little girl with an older man in the distance, she was wearing a brown autumn coloured coat with a denim skirt and light coloured tights with high top, her hair looked to be in a long French braid she was very pretty, she bumping into the man and giggling, there was something about her that rang a bell.

She felt faint "Rach you ok?" Santana placed her arm on hers, "oh my god I err…" Santana noticed her looking at something so she did the same then she realised why Rachel looked like she'd just seen a ghost, she stood up and placed her bag on her shoulder, but it felt like they were getting closer much too fast, her legs wouldn't move she just stood there hoping for the best.

"Santana I… I can't" she looked like she was going to burst into tears, "Aunt Santana!" she heard the young girl shout from behind her, "just breath" she whispered in her ear before spinning round, they obviously couldn't recognise it was Rachel yet considering she was hiding behind the Latino, "hey babe! Where daddy?" she said over happily, "I threw the football in the bushes and made him go get it" she giggled with a cheeky smile, all's Rachel did was smile at the sound of her daughters voice, she hadn't heard her for over five years.

"Ava I told you not to runa… oh hey San!" Finn approached the three women, she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he recognised her, but unexpectedly "you remind me of someone" the little girl walked around her aunt and looked directly into Rachel's face, the mother she never knew.

"Err… really?" Rachel panicked, she could see Finn's reaction in the corner of her eyes, he stood staring at Santana with his mouth open slightly, the little girls face turned from pondering to shock, her eyes were open wide "you… you look like my mommy?" Finn looked like he wanted to die in the moment while Santana looked between the families all surprised faces, "well, I've got to go" Rachel ran off as quickly as her legs would take her, leaving Finn completely stunned, he hadn't seen her since she changed… because of the accident.

FLASHBACK –

He had spent the past hour colouring with Ava, he heard the phone ring and got up off the floor "hello?" he said, "hi is this Finn Hudson?" the man sounded panicked making Finn panic, "yes, yes it is who's this?" his face fell listening to his explanation, "sir I am at the hospital, your wife was in a car accident, it's bad…" he rushed, but Finn completely zoned out, "I'm on my way were is she?" he grabbed his daughter off the floor and ran towards the car, "they transferred her to New York hospital for emergency treatment" he explained, "I'm on my way."

He sprinted through the hospital doors, with his daughter in one arm, he had called his mom on the way to the hospital who spread the word around, the nurse directed him down the hall where he was soon followed by most of the family: her parents, his parents, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, he passed Ava towards Burt and pushed through the doors.

"oh my god…" he mumbled clutching on to the end of her bed, a doctor came in behind him, with a grave look on his face, he put his arm on his and gestured for him to take a seat, he already knew what the bad news was, Rachel was no longer sporting the baby bump, "your wife was brought in with severe injuries, she has a severe head trauma a lot of internal bleeding, she has three crushed ribs, a small fracture to her lower spine as well as many deep gashes to her skin, we've had to induce her into a coma so her brain will recover quicker, err… the main problem was her water broke not long after the accident most likely due to the shock, and as you may know the due to the baby being so young her organs hadn't even fully developed… I'm so sorry"

That was all Finn heard before a gush of tears ran down his face, his baby girl was gone; his wife is in critical condition… the doctor soon left and he looked up at his wife, she was pale and had purple bruises on her arms and face, as well as stiches in various places, there were tubes and wires everywhere and the constant beep of the heart machine could be heard, he stumbled up of his chair and wiped his eyes which were cloudy from all the tears.

He didn't know how long he'd be able to stand for before his legs let him fall, but he knew he had to go tell everyone, he stumbled towards the door and gently opened it to see eleven sad faces all looking up at him, but it didn't take long before they figured out for themselves, "Ari… Ari's gone" he sobbed falling to the floor, most of them burst into tears, Carole pulled her sons head into his chest and let him sob loudly, and Ava sat absolutely clueless on Quinn's knee to why they were all crying.

BACK –

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" as soon as Rachel was out of sight Santana began to ramble, "I didn't know you guys would be here…" he was shook out of his dream, "since when did you talk to Rachel?" he lowered himself onto a bench and Ava had run towards the playground, she gently placed herself next to him "since Ava's birthday. I went and found her" she'd never felt so guilty.

"Please don't be angry at me?" the silence was killing her, "I'm not." He replied with no emotion, "So why do you look like you're about ready to kill me then?" she was waiting for him to pounce, "I… I'm just shocked… can you give me a minute?" he looked towards her face, "err yeah sure" she got up and followed Ava towards the swings, looking back every few seconds to make sure he was still conscious.

Finn's shock was for all the wrong reasons; all's he could think was he missed her…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Daddy who was that lady with aunt Santana?" he thought he'd dodged the bullet considering it had been a couple of hours since the incident and he thought she'd forgot "…err I need to call someone I'll be back in a minute" he jumped up off the floor and practically ran out of his daughters room, he made sure he was out of hearing distance and dialled a familiar number into his phone, "… hey Quinn it's me can you come over?" he whispered, "yes and I'm bringing Santana with me" she demanded before slamming the phone down, obviously she had told her what happened.

"You two aren't going to kill me are you?" they were currently sitting at the dining table, "no… so?" Finn looked up towards her, "look I didn't tell you about Rachel because I thought you'd be mad, but she needed someone" she felt guilty and decided to use anger to try and cover it up, "what had she said?" Quinn interfered, "nothing much, she has been alone for the past five years, she always asks about Ava… and you" she looked into Finn eyes, "Ava asked me before who she was, what do I say?" he let out a nervous laugh.

Everyone thought about his question before answering, it was hard. "Well do you want her to know she's her mother?" Quinn asked, "No – yes- maybe I don't know?" he struggled to talk, "do you think she's in a good enough state to become her mother again?" he directed at Santana, "I don't know… but she's having dinner with me and Britt tomorrow, I could talk to her?" she pondered, "yeah but how will you know?" he felt awkward talking about his ex.

"I'll know" she reassured, "come if you want" she said getting a very stunned look of Finn in return, "because that wouldn't be weird" he said swigging the last of his coffee, "I'm surprised she didn't recognise her for definite" he looked towards the two women opposite him, "she has enough pictures of her scattered around her room" he added, "she doesn't look the same" the Latino replied, "I noticed" was all Finn said before gaining another miserable funk.

It had just gone six thirty and Rachel was due to arrive at their New York apartment any minute, "I'm excited to see her" Brittany exclaimed placing plates on the table, there was a knock at the door, "speak of the devil" she dropped the cutlery and skipped towards the door, "Rach!" she engulfed her into a hug, leaving the smaller woman stunned and relived at once, "hey" she said teary eyed once the blonde let go, Santana just followed behind her wife and smiled, "hey… you ok?" she asked, "I'm great" she got out while Brittany took her bag and coat.

"So… how's things?" Brittany questioned digging through her salad opposite Rachel, "things are… good, boring" she laughed, "what have you guys been up to lately?" she returned the question, Brittany owned a very successful stage school where she taught dance and Santana taught singing though she regularly performed herself, "been really busy at the school, there putting on a winter show so were trying to plan the songs and dances now" she said with an excited smile.

It wasn't long before they got onto the topic of Finn and Ava, "I'm sorry about yesterday" Santana blushed, "don't be it wasn't your fault you didn't know they'd be there" she assured, "how is Ava? Fortunately I don't think she recognised me" the couple felt bad for her, "well I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I went over to their place last night… umm because she was asking who you were…" a look of panic spread across her face, "did you tell her?" she spoke quickly, "no" it went silent, "I- I'm not the same as I was after the accident" she choked.

FLASHBACK –

The room was quite, it had been two weeks since the accident and Rachel was still in a coma, Finn was a mess, mentally and physically, he got to hold Arielle not long after they lost her, she was so tiny her head was the size of a small orange but she was beautiful he took a photo of her and placed it next to Rachel's bed and prayed that his baby would look after her.

They'd hardly left the hospital, the only time Finn was gone was when he needed to shower or spend some time with Ava, luckily she didn't have to leave her home as either Quinn and Puck or Santana and Brittany stayed with her, and they brought her to the hospital every day. "Hey precious" he sounded exhausted, the little girl toddled into the room with Quinn following her, "daddy why mama sleeping?" she climbed onto his knee, how do you explain this to a three year old?

"Err… mama hurt her head, and the doctor gave her special medicine to make her better, but it makes her very sleepy as well" he smiled at her getting a childish giggle in return… "A-Ava" he heard a choke, "Rachel…" Quinn froze in shock while Finn sat at her side, "shall I go get the doctor?" Quinn asked, "no… wait a minute" he looked at his wife's face, she had stitches above her eyebrow and down the side by her ear, there was also still many purple bruises scattered down her neck and arms.

"Rach baby it's me…" he cooed softly with his daughter on his lap, "mama?" she giggled, "Finn… wha-what happened?" she stumbled wincing, Quinn noticed and put Ava on her hip but she stayed in the room, then Finn realised, she didn't know… "You were in a car accident… two weeks ago" tear's welled in both of their eyes, "and…" she stopped him realising what he was crying over, "Arielle" she sobbed clutching her stomach, he put his hands on the side of her face but couldn't help join in, they sobbed loudly, Quinn had tears rolling down her face and gently crept out the room to be greeted by everyone else.

"Quinn sweetie what's wrong?" Carole stood up concerned, "she- she's awake… and he told…" she burst into sobs, though they figured out why, Puck took Ava in his arms, while Santana wrapped hers around Quinn, "Puck why Quinnie cry?" Ava toddled, they'd told her about her sister, and that she was now an angel in the sky, but she didn't understand.

BACK –

"I wasn't me after the accident, I was messed up" she argued, "I know" Santana placed her hand on the teary woman's, "So?" she said through the tears, "I'll call him…" she stood up and walked up the stairs with her mobile in hand.

"Finn she really regrets what happened… she's not who she was then" Santana had not long called Finn, "I- I need to talk to her." He stumbled out, "on the phone?" she asked stunned, "no, in person" he was obviously nervous, "I'm on my way!" he shouted, she didn't get the chance to even argue as he put the phone down, "oh crap!" she mumbled running towards the stair case.

"Rach I'm so sorry!" she ran into the room, "why?" she was clueless, "he's on his way" she rambled, "WHAT?" she jumped from her chair, "he wouldn't listen" she replied, "I haven't talked to him in over five years!" she screeched and started hyperventilating, Brittany stood up and guided her to the couch while trying to get her to breath properly again. It took a few minutes but the colour finally drained back into her face and she was breathing normally again, the Latino sat on the coffee table opposite her while the blonde sat beside, "it's going to be ok, he just wants to talk to you" she was trying to persuade her he wasn't going to rip her head off, "but why now? He couldn't have waited for a couple of days?" she was nervous, very nervous.

Rachel shuddered when they heard a knock at the door, "we'll be in the next room ok?" Brittany soothed before letting go of her hand and walking away, Santana walked towards the door and smile, Rachel heard whispers then it close again, "Rachel" he stood In the door frame and looked into her eyes, she froze, then completely out of the blue she burst into tears she couldn't help it they just kept falling.

He inched towards the sobbing woman and sat beside her handing her a tissue, "I'm sorry" she choked, wiping her eyes, "don't." was all he said, his voice was cold, "I'm not the same" she said between tears, but he didn't know how to reply he just sat up straight and gazed into her eyes, it was Rachel, his Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He watched as his first love caved into her knees and sobbed her heart out, but he froze he physically couldn't react, "Rach… err" he let out a frustrated sigh, "this is hard" he said with a nervous smirk, she lifted her head and looked directly in his eyes, "tell me about it" she mumbled wiping the tears from her cheeks, it went silent all they could hear was the humming fridge, "why did you come here?" she finally got the nerve to ask, "I couldn't wait any longer, it's… killing me watching Ava so unhappy" he choked up half way.

"Why's she unhappy?" her voice finally clear, "she misses her mom… the kids at school were picking on her a few weeks ago and called her weird because she lived with a boy; kid's stuff, but she took it bad" the room fell quiet again, "this is weird" Rachel said smiling breaking the ice, he laughed slightly "I know" was all he said.

They talked for at least an hour, "so how am I going to meet her, I mean you can't just pull me in one day and say 'this is your mom!'" Finn requested she come back into her daughter's life, he knew it would be good for Ava and Rachel… and himself.

"Off course not" he replied, "where's her favourite place?" Rachel jumped at, "err…" he laughed under his breath, "what?" she was curios to his smile, "well she told me her favourite thing was when she came to my work and stood on the stage so she could sing for everyone" he could practically feel the warmth radiating off her heart, "really?" she replied with tears in her eyes, "she loves all that stuff, she's gone to ballet and singing lessons every Thursday for the past three years, normally Quinn takes her and I pick her up, then that's all she'll talk about till Sunday" he smiled.

"So maybe we should meet up there" she suggested, "yes ok sounds good, umm… Friday I finish at half six and I could ask Quinn to drop Ava off, you could meet us there?" he felt nervous, "ok" she smiled simply, he got up and awkwardly inched towards the door, giving a small wave before closing it, Brittany and Santana burst into the room within a matter of second, "are you ok? What did he say?" Santana rushed placing herself beside her, "err… I'm going to meet them at his work on Friday" she mumbled, "Really that's great!" Brittany screeched wrapping her arms around the stunned woman, "… you're not happy, why aren't you happy?" the blonde questioned shaking her slightly, "no! I am happy, it's just it's a lot to take in one night" Santana gave her a sympathetic smile before gently patting her knee.

"Ava?" Finn waved outside his daughters school, "where's Aunt Quinn?" she looked disappointed, "oh so you prefer Quinn to me, huh?" he joked taking her bags off her, "no I just wasn't expecting you that's all… why are you picking me up?" she asks a lot of questions! "Because my gorgeous little girl you and me are going for dinner so we can talk" he tried to make it sound like fun, but she was clever, "did I do something wrong?" she replied, "no" he said simply, she got the hint and stopped questioning him.

He watched as she gawped in amazement at the extra-large strawberry milkshake that was placed in front of her, he didn't usually get her one but he thought it would be a good question stopper for what he was about to say, "so you know I said I needed to talk to you?" she just mumbled to busy slurping the drink through her bright pink straw, "well… you know how we have talked a lot about your mom recently?" she looked up with interest, "I saw her a few days ago" all of a sudden it was like the milkshake turned invisible and she sat in shock, "she was the lady at the park?" she gazed, "yeah… yes she was" he waited for her to react but she sat completely still, staring into space.

"Ava want another milkshake?" he decided to try bribe her to come back to planet earth but she wasn't listening, "… does she still love me?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper, "she never stopped loving you" he replied humbly, "in fact she wants to see you" he said noticing the corners of her mouth rise, "so I wanted to ask you if on Friday after school, Quinn brings you to the theatre and she meets us there?" the waiting felt like forever she was smiling though that's always a good sign, and then… "She still loves me! She wants to see me I'll get my mom back and she can sing and I can show her how I sing, oh and I can show her my ballet and…" Finn didn't stop her, he leaned back in his chair and let her ramble, he was relived she didn't get angry or cry, she was happy and that's all he wished for.

"Aunt Quinn is it ok that I'm a little bit nervous" the little girl said from the back seat, Quinn smirked, it wasn't like Rachel's carbon copy to get nerves, "it's completely normal" she gave her a reassuring smile, "what if she doesn't like me?" Quinn couldn't help but giggle under her breath, she was so innocent, "sweetie she loves you more than anything, that's a fact… like I love Connie more than anything, I love you too and I know you'll be fine" the little girl went back to fiddling with the strap on her back pack, until they arrived.

Quinn picked up the baby and guided her god daughter into the building, she made sure she was comfortable, she was wearing her light blue denim skirt with her cream long sleeve top and tights, she was also wearing her pink high tops, "hey babe could you sit here with Connie for a minute when I go talk to your dad?" Quinn requested to the smaller girl, "yeah ok" she sat next to the baby.

"Finn?" she knocked on his office door, "hey were is she?" he replied jumping up from his desk, "she's with Connie… she's nervous" she looked to his face, "I know, I could tell this morning she couldn't even look at my face" he revealed, "she's not the same" he reassured himself he was doing the right thing.

FLASHBACK –

It had been a week since Rachel awoke from her coma, she was finally able to breathe without her oxygen tube, but she hadn't left her bed, the doctor said she'd be on the high dependency unit for another week then they'll move her to a ward where she'll probably be for up to another two months. She'd hardly spoke the time she was awake, and she'd crumble at the slightest chance, the picture of Arielle was still by her side, but now they added one of Ava so she always had her girls next to her, she was due for an operation on her leg to put metal plates into the bone, but she was so weak.

"Rach…" Finn had stared at the back of wife for the past hour, "Rach I know you're not sleeping" but she didn't move, "come on Rach, you need to talk" he was frustrated, his usually chatty wife hadn't murmured in days, he noticed Quinn creep into the room behind him with a sleeping Ava in her arms, "hey" he stood up and took the little girl from his arms, "hey Rach" she attempted to talk to her but she knew she wouldn't reply, but to their surprise she turned over onto her back, "can you lie her next to me?" she said meaning the toddler, "err… yeah sure" he gently placed Ava beside her and made sure his wife was comfortable.

"I'm just going to go talk to Puck, just call me if you need anything" she nodded in approval before he left the room behind Quinn, "hey dude" Puck greeted patting him on the back, "how is she?" he questioned, "she still won't speak… I don't know what to do" he slumped into a chair and rested his head in his hands, Puck and Quinn shared a worrisome look before she sat beside him, "she'll get better" was all she said before it went silent… but they didn't know that she wasn't… or at least not for a very long time.

BACK –

Finn guided his daughter down the steps in the auditorium towards the lit up stage, "where is she?" she asked her nerves building up, "she'll be here soon" they walked together up to the stage and sat in their usual spot, they legs dangling over the edge with a view of every seat, "daddy I'm… a little bit worried" she mumbled out staring at her shoes, he inched closer to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, "… we don't have to see her today if you don't want to?" she looked towards his eyes and thought, "no… I want to" she replied sharply before going back to her shoes.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…" the little girl began to sing in the most angelic voice, she smiled in between words to her dad, who sat proud, "someday I'll wish upon a star…" Finn joined in sharing her warm smile.

She hid at the back of the stage witnessing the most amazing moment, she decided not to barge in through the entrance so she came through the side door instead, and she was glad she did.

"Why oh why can't I…" the little girl finished before letting out a little giggle, "hey" both father and daughter jumped slightly in shock, it went awkwardly quiet, they watched as Ava stood from the stage and carefully took a few steps towards the older woman, "hello" she said cautiously, "… do you want to sing a song with me?, I like singing" the little girl followed.

Notice –

I know the end was slightly corny butttt I want her to be more like Rachel, you know with a 'singing is the solution to everything' attitude!

Please review give me some feed back

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Err… yeah sure" she watched Ava walk directly towards the piano and shared a smile with Finn before she followed, "can you play the piano?" Rachel asked slipping next to her on the bench, "I can play a couple of songs" she answered flicking through some sheet music, she settled on a page and began to play, Rachel was shocked at how good she was "imagine there's no heaven… it's easy if you try" and she could sing just as well, Rachel sat and admired her before joining in "imagine there's no countries…" they shared a smile between them as they sang.

"I hope someday you will join us, and the world will live as one…" as the song came to an end they were submitted into a silence, Finn stood up from his place and walked towards the piano his eyes still watery from the perfect moment he had witnessed, "that was amazing" he mumbled but neither girl moved they sat staring deeply into each overs eyes, "you have… a v-very beautiful voice" Rachel choked out to her daughter, this was her dream moment, she hadn't spoke to her in years, "like you" the little girl returned.

They moved the conversation to the first row of seats in the large auditorium, Rachel and Finn had previously agreed they didn't want to get into deep conversation about what happened; tonight was about getting to know each over again, "so I'm told you take lessons?" Rachel looked towards the girl, "yeah every Thursday after school I go to Aunt Britt's and Aunt Santana's dance school to do Ballet and singing lessons" she replied proudly, "I want to be on broad way when I grow up" she revealed leaning into her dad, "you do? That's great" Rachel was intrigued on why her daughter and her were so alike and they hardly knew each over.

"I watched those videos" Ava announced, "which ones?" Finn questioned, "The ones from your school… I saw you sing" she looked towards her mother, "you did?" Rachel couldn't help but giggle slightly, "yeah, you sang it's all coming back to me by Celine Dion… oh and I watched where you did Don't rain on my parade, I like that song" her musical knowledge for a ten year old was insane, she was exactly like Rachel when she was her age.

Rachel couldn't help but feel slight pangs of jealousy when she watched Finn interact with Ava, he was great with her, he made her giggle and smile… she wanted to do that.

The tension had long disappeared and they tried to make the process more fun by playing 'what's your favourite?' "What's your favourite food?" the little girl looked towards her mother, "umm well I'm a vegan so I eat a lot of things like lentils; which I really like in soup" she explained, "what's yours?" she returned, "well daddy doesn't let me eat it very often only on special occasions but it's probably pizza" she smiled, "what's yours dad?" Finn was startled from his comfortable observing; "I don't know… probably burgers" he smiled.

"What's your favourite musical?" the little girl asked a lot of questions, "hands down funny girl" Rachel replied quickly causing her daughter to laugh, "I don't really have a favourite musical, I usually just watch the performances, like on my own and defying gravity" there was a sudden warmth in Rachel's heart, they were two of her favourites also.

"Do you have a mommy?" her questions were becoming more personal as time passed which I suppose was a good sign, "umm no… well yes but we don't talk, I have two daddy's" she replied nervously, "papa Leroy and Granddad Hiram" she realised with a smile, the little girl could feel the change in the atmosphere, her mother had gone quiet and awkward, so she did something that no one was expecting "I'm glad I have my mommy back" she said as she sat onto her knee and pulled her into a hug, Rachel just stared into Finn's eyes in disbelief, but she started to smile and put her arms around her, she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment and a tear rolled down her face, she was holding her baby in her arms.

An hour later, the little girl was asleep in Finn's arms and he and Rachel had carried on talking, "she seems happy" Finn said, "I'm glad… I didn't expect her to be as comfortable as she was" she smiled, "… I'm happy you're back, she needs you" he said through the silence, what he didn't say is he was relieved she was back because he needed her too, "but you have to carry on, I can't break her heart" he said hugging her tighter, "I would never do that… at least not know" it went awkward, "I was thinking you could see her every Friday with me for the next few weeks then you could come to her Christmas show; everyone will be there but they want to see you" he reassured, "then we could think about letting her see you on her own if she wants" Rachel was extremely overjoyed she was getting the opportunity to know her daughter again but even so she felt awkward to not be trusted yet.

FLASHBACK –

"We have diagnosed your wife as having severe post-traumatic stress disorder" it hit him like a ton of bricks, it was official there was something wrong at least before he could just say she was feeling a bit sad, "so… what happens now?" he stumbled, he was sitting in a little room with Rachel's doctor opposite him, "well she's not going to be leaving hospital for at least another month so we'll send her to mental therapy as well as her physical therapy and when she does leave we will carry on with treatment" he explained, "can it progress… become worse?" he had a worried look on his face, "we will try everything in our power to prevent that from happening"

He left the small room and proceeded back towards his wife's, as he entered he noticed Santana reading a magazine in a chair by the window and Brittany sitting on the floor with Ava and her doll's, "hey" the Latino looked up, "hey" he grumbled in return pulling a chair up, "you ok?" she asked looking concerned, "err… she has severe post-traumatic stress" he said looking towards his sleeping wife, the other two women's face flashed with sympathy, "oh god I'm sorry" Santana felt awful for them she placed her magazine on the small wooden coffee table and went and sat next to him.

"They're going to send her to therapy for a while, but they don't even know if it'll work" he explained staring at the floor, "I can't… I" he choked with tears falling down his face, Santana leaned over slightly and pulled him in to a tight hug, and Brittany got up of the floor and sat on the other side of him and placed her hand on his back, "she's not Rachel, I need her back, I need my Rachel back" he sobbed.

BACK –

She got home just after ten, he phone started to ring, "hey San…" she started but was quickly interrupted, "how did it go?" she rushed, "good… she sat on my knee and gave me a hug" she said in awe, "Rach that's awesome" she was genuinely happy for her, "yeah we've agreed that every Friday we'll do something together" she said, "like a little family" Santana cooed, "no… that's not going to happen" she felt her misery returning, "wait and see Rach…"

Finn carried his daughter from the car and placed her into her bed; he removed her shoes and pulled over the blanket not wanting to wake her up, as he closed the door he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "hello" he answered, "hey how did it go?" he recognised the voice as Quinn's, "it went good…" he replied, "so much detail!" she laughed sarcastically, "we spoke for a few hours, she actually sat on Rachel's knee at one point" he explained, "aww that's great" she cooed, "it really is…"

After an hour worth of questions of Quinn he decided to just go to bed, except once he lay down his brain wouldn't switch off, all's he could think about was his daughter and ex-wife, he picked up his phone from the bedside table and switched on the small lamp he hoped Rachel would have called or text him to give an excuse to talk to her but she hadn't, he dropped the phone back onto the table and exhaled loudly, why did he feel like this?

Sun crept into the room, she opened her eyes ever so slightly and rolled over in her bed to look at the clock, it was only eight… for the first time in years her brain wasn't talking her into clinging onto her pillow and not leaving, she had energy she wanted to get up and open the curtains, so she did she fixed the quilt then allowed the soon light to fully enter the room outside looked much more appealing than yesterday.

She felt like smiling, there was no particular reason she just felt like it, instead of going straight for her usual gallon of caffeine she went to the bathroom, she put on a pair of tight jeans and a loose light coloured top and straightened her hair, she applied some mascara and put a pair of small brown wedges on, it felt good to look good for a change, she soon decided to ditch the coffee altogether and took her shoulder bag out of the wardrobe and left the building, Finn gave her some pictures of Ava so she thought she go buy some new frames, the other ones brought bad memories… today was going to be a good day.

"Dad… Daddy… DAD!" Ava jumped onto Finn's bed and startled him from his peaceful sleep, "what time is it?" he mumbled groggily sitting up, "eight thirty" she replied with a smug smile, "are you going to get up… I'm bored" she was a typical child, "you've only been awake for five minutes" he replied incredulous but laughing slightly at the same time, "I know but I wanted to talk to you" she crawled to the top of the bed and slipped in under the covers next to Finn.

"So?" he looked towards her face, "I had fun yesterday" she said with a toothy grin, "I'm glad, I had fun too" he replied, "where are we going next Friday?" she asked, "were ever you want to go?" he returned with a smile, "umm… there's the night time Halloween walk through the park, can we go?" the night time Halloween walk was on every year around Halloween, there's usually lanterns and pumpkins, and people dress up and jump out of the bushes, they have gone every year for the past three, "yeah ok I'll have to double check with your mom but it should be fine" he replied it felt weird talking about seeing Rachel, it was very out of the norm.

Notice -

Review review review, I hope you're enjoying this, I really don't want it to become one of those fanfics that no one reads, so please review so I know whether to carry on or not ... Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you scared?" Finn teased in the car park, "no I'm ten now dad" she said acting all brave, "oh" he grumbled, "where's mom?" she looked around the field, "should be some… there she is" they watched as Rachel walked towards them she was wrapped in a coat and scarf also wearing gloves, "hey" she greeted hugging Ava, "hi… have you missed me?" she looked up to the woman, who through Finn's eyes seemed different from last week, "I have!" she sighed.

They caught up with the large crowd of people and began to walk through the park which was decorated with lanterns and lit up carved pumpkins, there were people dressed in cloaks and masks walking around randomly, Ava was currently walking in between her two parent's, "I'm cold" Ava mumbled, she was wearing a grey hat with matching gloves and a scarf with her coat and boots, Finn instantly picked her up and carried her like she was a baby "aww is Ava cold" he cooed in a childlike voice causing them to giggle, "let me go!" she demanded but he just swayed her up and down, "mommy save me!" she screamed holing her arms out, but Rachel was too busy staring in awe at the moment, these were the moments she'd wished for.

They had soon lost the crowd and were walking alone through the park, "are you scared yet?" Finn joked poking his daughters shoulder, "nope" she replied folding her arms, Finn could see someone standing between the trees in the distance but didn't warn her, "AAAAH!" a man dressed as a clown jumped out of the bushes causing both woman to project the most girlish of screams, Ava instantly linked her arms around her mothers and buried her head in her side.

Rachel wrapped one of her arms around her neck and carried on laughing at their reaction, "that was really mean you know that!" Rachel squealed looking at Finn, "What did I do?" he screeched acting all innocent, "you knew he was there!" she shouted back causing them all to laugh, they fell into another comfortable silence, Rachel could see Finn out of the corner of her eye watching mother and daughter walk hand in hand, Ava soon reached over and grabbed Finn's with her other hand, they were quiet happy to walk in quiet enjoying the moment.

"So when's your winter show?" Rachel piped up, "umm I think it's the first week in December but I'm not sure" she replied, "What are you doing in it?" Rachel asked, Finn let out a chuckle, "you mean what's are you not doing in it?" he joked, Ava smiled proudly "I'm doing a ballet solo and I get to wear a really big pink tutu, but I'm also doing a snow flake dance where everything's silver, and I am singing" Rachel just smiled at her amount of enthusiasm, "what song?" she said, "well I'm doing a couple of group numbers which are Christmas songs mostly, and I'm doing a solo, but I'm trying to persuade Aunt Britt to let me do two" she giggled, "what songs your solo?" Rachel added, "I'm not sure yet… you can help me pick if you want?" she looked towards her, "off course" she said over joyed.

They got to the end of the park and decided it was time to leave as it was getting colder, "mom don't go" Ava mumbled into her shoulder as they hugged, "I'm sorry I have to, but I'll see you next Friday" she replied trying to shine a light on the situation, "but that's so long away" her eyes shined from the tears that were building up, "it's not that long… and you know you can call me whenever you want to… but you have to ask dad first" she added causing Finn to smile, the little girl looked miserable it broke Rachel's heart watching her get into the car, "thanks for tonight it was fun" Rachel said awkwardly to her ex-husband, "yeah…umm if you ever want to call you can you know?" he replied looking at the floor, she smiled at how cute he was acting, "I'll keep that in mind, you can also by the way" she said, it was weird, they were married and in love and now they found it hard to even look each other in the eye.

It was Saturday afternoon and they finally decided to break the news to the rest of the family considering it was only, Santana and Brittany and Puck and Quinn who knew so they were going to Blaine and Kurt's for dinner to tell them, "hello" Kurt welcomed as they walked into their apartment, "hey" Ava said leaning up to hug them both, "what have you been up to lately?" Blaine asked while taking their coats, "well last night we… we went somewhere" she fixed looking towards her dad, "oh umm nice" Kurt replied awkwardly, they guided them towards the dining table where all the food was already set out.

Father and Daughter sat opposite the couple and Caleb sat at the top, "so how's things?" Finn said cutting up his chicken, "great, we've just booked our winter ski trip" Kurt replied obviously excited, "oh cool Ava's actually been trying to get me to take her to that indoor ski place" he said looking towards the little girl, "I still think we should it looks like fun and mommy can come too" she said quickly it was only when she finished she realised what she said and instantly placed her hands on her mouth.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled her big watery eyes directly on Finn, "it's ok" he reassured, the other two men just sat stunned waiting for an explanation, "err… we've decided to start seeing Rach again, Ava needs her mom" he said waiting for someone to react, but to his surprise it wasn't negative "oh my god that's great" Kurt choked up, the little girl removed her hands from her face to reveal her grin, "that's amazing" Blaine added, "can I tell them about last night now?" Ava asked innocently looking to Finn causing them to laugh.

"So and thennn dad didn't tell us the man was standing behind the tree so when we got close he jumped out and me and mom screamed, it was sooo funny!" the little girls use of over the top words was hilarious, "sounds like you guys had fun, you want to go don't you buddy" Blaine said directly at the little boy, "yeah daddy there's monsters" he giggled, "can I go to the bathroom?" Ava piped up, "yeah sure" Finn replied she jumped up of her chair and left the room.

"Did everything go ok at first?" Kurt had been wanting to ask that question since that start, "yah they sang a song together" he smiled remembering the moment, "I actually have some video's" he got out his phone and passed it to Kurt, they watched the one were the sang imagine by John Lennon then the one here they were scared from the night before, they couldn't stop laughing at how they both squealed in sync, "that's cute" Kurt said passing the phone back, "would you consider getting back together?" Blaine asked the deadly question "… I" he stopped as Ava skipped innocently into the room.

'Hey is Ava ok?' he read the text message on his phone, it was a couple of days later and Finn was at work, he found it hard to watch how sweet and normal she was now it brought up bad memories…

FLASHBACK –

"Leave me alone!" she screeched with tears running down her face, over the past few days Rachel got worse if anyone was to even come within a couple of meters of her she'd freak out, even if it was her husband or daughter, "Rach baby it's me" Finn soothed but she wouldn't listen, "go away" she sobbed putting her hands to her face, he couldn't cope watching his wife break down every time he entered the room, she looked scared. He left the room and walked down the hallway where their parents were waiting, "I'm sorry she won't let anyone go in" he felt bad telling everyone, "it's ok son we understand, just tell he we love her and we'll come again tomorrow" Hiram said placing his hand on his back.

Ava was staying with Rachel's parents tonight, he hugged his daughter and watched as they carried her away, and he felt so bad the little girl constantly asked for her mommy but truthfully her mother didn't want to see her. "Mom could you do me a favour?" he asked as she was about to leave, "yeah sure anything?" she replied, "Rach comes home in a couple of weeks and I need to sort the house out, because she's not going to be able to walk and stuff" he explained, "honey don't worry I'll make sure everything's perfect" she kissed him on the cheek before strolling away.

He decided not to go back in the room, he couldn't let his heart break anymore watching her become hysterical, and so he sat on a chair outside her room and fell deeper into his funk… it was going to be a long wait.

BACK –

'Yeah Ava's great she won't stop going on about seeing you on Friday how are you?' he replied before sliding his phone back in his pocket.

He purposely kept checking his phone to see if she had replied,

'Yes I'm good thanks, you?'

He read a few minutes later. They ended up texting for hours none stop; they were actually comfortable talking to each other, like the way things used to be…

Notice -

thank you for all the positive reviews :) keep posting...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Daddy we have a problem!" Ava exclaimed folding her arms across her chest, Finn raised his eyebrows at her serious expression, "it's less than three weeks till the winter show and I still dont have the necessary paraphernalia to do my solo! that is including an actuall song!" she raised her arms in the air, Finn sat astounded, since when did ten years olds use the word paraphernalia? he could atleast pretend he knew what she meant, "err... why?" he choked hoping she wouldn't explode, when it came to singing she definetly had her mothers attitude, "because I don't know what song to sing" he noticed her eyes start to fill with tears, she was frustrated, he held his arms open and motioned for her to come over, "it's ok" he soothed rubbing circles on her back, "... how about we call mommy and ask her to come over?" he suggested,  
Rachel hadn't actually been to their house before so he felt a bit weird about it, the little girl straightened up and smiled "please..." she replied.

"Hey Rach it's me?" he answered through the phone, "hey is everything ok?" she sounded concerned he never usually called randomly, "err... yeah it's just Ava's having a bit of a melt down because as she said she doesn't have the correct 'paraphernalia' what ever that means..." he heard a slight chuckle from the other end of the phone, "... for the winter show, she can't decide on a song... by any chance could you come over and help her?" he held his breath waiting for an answer "... I'd love to."

She decided to redecorate, she needed to get rid of that depressing atmosphere in her apartment, brighter colours maybe... she searched the web looking for the perfect colour but was not having much look, so after her call from Finn she was quite relieved to have an excuse to give up for now, she got her bag together and put her shoes and coat on before leaving, she hailed a cab and gave the driver the instructions to the house. It was weird arriving at somewhere she'd never actually been, closing the door to the car she stood with her bag on her shoulder and observed the house before her, it was big, but not too big, the was a garage on the side and the house was a white colour with a wooden decking out front, it was very homely... perfect for her little girl.

"Hello" Ava greeted opening the door, "hey baby" Rachel replied warmly stepping in, she hugged her daughter just as Finn entered the hall, "hey" he said awkwardly,  
"hi..." there was an awkward silence until Ava caught their attention "so mom I really need your help deciding on the perfect songs" she was slightly shocked by how much she reminded her of herself, "off course, are you playing the piano or just singing?" Rachel looked towards the innocent little girl, "well I'm doing two so I thought i'd do one of each" she explained, "sounds good... I brought some of my old sheet music, so theres pretty much every song you could possibly think of in this folder" she pulled a large pink folder out of her bag, "ok well I've got to drop into work for an hour, would you be ok with that?" Finn asked hopeful towards his ex, "yes sure thats fine"  
she said with a smirk on her face, he actually trusted her to be alone with their daughter in their house overall it was a good sign, "great... umm Ava be good" he smiled towards the girl before leaving the house.

"So this is my room... do you like it?" Ava said she was currently giving Rachel a guided tour around her home, Rachel stared in awe at the pink walls and white floors, she noticed the shiny gold stars scattered around the room, and the pictures... "you have so many pictures" Rachel outlined the frames with the tips of her fingers, her daughter had practically created a wall just for her, "I like to look at them when you're not here, when I miss you" the little girl shyed slightly, "I do the same, i have many pictures of you... and your daddy" she added making the little girl smirk, the girl made herself comfortable on the floor and began to flip through the folder,  
her mom and noticed and placed herself next to her, "so what do you think?" Ava piped up after a silent few minutes, "what about a show tune?" Rachel replied, "maybe...  
I think I might know what I want to do for my piano... but it's a secret" she teased, Rachel giggled at her cheek and tickled her side making her roll onto the floor,

"I... can't... breath" the girl got out in between bursts of laughter, "Mommy!" the little girl squealed, "ok, ok back to work" she sat up straight, "what songs did you sing when you were my age?" she questioned, "my favourite was probably 'dont rain on my parade' but I had been practising since i could first talk" she admitted, her daughters face dropped slightly in dissapointment, "can you sing it to me?" she asked shyly, "we could sing it together" she stood up and pulled her little girls hand up with her and made her way towards the docking station to place her iPod in, the very familiar song began and Rachel started "Don't tell me not to live..." Ava's mouth was instantly gawped open, she was good... really good "I'll march my band out..." the little girl joined in, loudly belting out the lyrics together they raised their arms in the air.

"Ava that was amazing... I think you should sing this song" her daughters face lit up at her approval, "really you think so?" she said hugging her so hard she nearly fell over "really?" she smiled kissing her fore head, as if by coincidence Finn entered the room, "whats going on?" he smiled witnessing the his two girls wide grins, "mommy sang 'don't rain on my parade' me and she said she thinks I could sing it at the winter show!" Ava screeched all excited, Finn's mind went fuzzy... he remembered how Rachel used to sing it in highschool and how amazing she was, she had definetly changed throughout the years...

FLASHBACK-

Rachel was finally coming home,after two long months in hospital she could finally leave and hopefully get back to normality... or as much normality as they could,  
Finn treated her like a fragile glass, he held her with so much caution he secretly wanted to pick her up and hug her tight but he was afraid he'd break her, "so I made sure everything you need is within reach and..." he stopped as he noticed she wasn't listening, she just sat on the couch staring into space. "Rach?" he asked gently knealing infront of her, "... Rachel?" he repeated, but nothing... no answers no intrest, "do you want anything?" he asked, she just shook her head slightly and went back to 'Rachel world' he hoped it wouldn't last too long... he needed his Rach back.

BACK-

"I'm sure you're going to be amazing" he replied quickly realising he'd stalled, "I need to go practise" she gathered up the papers, "are you coming mom?" she irresistbly held her hand out to her mother, "err.." Rachel looked up to Finn for confirmation he nodded slightly, "yeah sure" she replied, "do you want to stay for dinner?"  
Finn blurted out scared she'd say no, "umm yes ok if you dont mind, I have no other plans" she smiled warmly before following her daughter up the stairs... score.

After a delightful evening of chatter and song, Rachel left without a bad feeling or though in her mind the only thing she felt was pure joy and happiness, Finn entered his daughters room not long after she left, "hey sweetie it's time for bed" he said getting her pyjamas from the white wooden drawers, the little girl got up of the floor and started to change, she got under the covers and gestured for Finn to sit on the side "...Daddy?" she asked timidly, "do you still like mom?" she said, "you mom's great" he said trying to avoid more questions, "no. I mean do you still 'like' her?" she was very stubborn... very Rachel.

"I don't know princess, she might not like me?" he said with fake incredulous, he always saw himself as a good actor. "She does... i know it" the little girl replied with a smug look on her face, Finn looked suddenly more intrested, "but I can't tell you" she grinned, "I may have to tickle it out" he threated placing his hands on her arms, "NO! ok ok I'll tell you" she screeched, she sat up from under the covers and leant forward, "but I have to whispher" she said in his ear, "she told me about how she has photos of me to look at when shes sad and misses me... and you" she added, she placed her index finger over her lips, "shhhh" she said cheekily and settled back into her bed, Finn didn't know what to say, "good night Ava" he kissed her cheek before turning the light out and leaving the room.

Should he feel good about his daughters revalation... thing is he did the same, the secret picture of Rachel he had in the bed side drawer that he held when he missed her or just felt like looking at her face, let's just take it day by day...

NOTICE-

I am so sorry about not updating in nearly two weeks, I have had some really important exams, so I had alot of stress...  
but I'm back! and promise I'll keep updating as much as I can...  
sooo keep reading and reviewing, and dont hate me!  
thanks :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tonight was Ava's winter show, it was being held at a big theatre and the dress code was formal like every year, Rachel was getting ready she was wearing a navy blue/silver knee length dress it looked great on her considering she'd been able to put some weight on the past few weeks so she had a nice healthy glow about her, she was wearing grey heals and her hair was in a slick high pony tail, she wore dangling long navy blue ear rings and wore a long silver matching necklace, she really did look pretty.

Rachel was meeting Finn and Ava at the back entrance to the theatre earlier than everyone else so she could help her do some last minute rehearsing and she promised she'd help Brittany and Santana with some of the younger childrens costumes. "hey babe" she said engulfing the little girl in a hug, "hey mommy" she was unusually quiet,"are you ok?" she said looking into her eyes, "yeah I will be" she noticed one of the door men come out of the building and she went in, "hey" Finn piped up, "hey, hows things?" she said following him in, "good, Ava's been freaking out but she does it before every show" he smirked.

"Oh hey guys" Brittany called from down the corridor where she stood in a crowd of minature people in ballerina tutu's, "hey" they called in sync, "so whats your first thing sweetie?" Rachel said putting her bag on the dressing table, "well I have to... you look really pretty" she said as she watched her mom remove her coat, "aww thank you" she said kissing her cheek, she didn't notice Finn gazing at her from the side, she was stunning. "Ok so as I saying first it's the group dance where I have to wear the silver leotard, tutu and shoes, and my hair has to be in a high bun with the ribbon in it, then about ten minutes after that it's my first solo which is don't rain on my parade and I'm wearing the purple dress daddy got me with my hair down and my pumps on, then just after that it's my ballet solo where i'm wearing my pink leotard, shoes with the ankle ribbon and the long tutu, oh and my hair needs to be in a side bun and lastly i'm doing the finale which is the piano song and I'm wearing my light blue dress which has those sparkles on top and puffs at the bottom, with my white shoes and my hair curly" she explained. "Wow" Finn and Rachel said in sync gawping at their daughter.

Rachel was in heaven, she had just done her daughters hair and watched her run off to talk to her friends, "whens everyone arriving?" she said nervously to Finn, he noticed her distress "hey it'll be fine" he placed his arm around her shoulder and gave her a reasuring hug, it was weird but nice, "they're getting here a little bit early,they're really excited to see you" he added, "how can they be... i'm sure they hate me" she looked miserable, "Rach they don't hate you, for gods sake when I told my mom she started crying because she was so happy" well that just made Rachel want to cry, "... and your dads weren't just crying they were hysterical" he giggled,"I can't belive I haven't saw my own fathers in years" she mumbled looking at the floor, "they love you... we love you" he added giving her another hug.

"Daddy nana's here!" Ava squealed running down the corridor with three of her friends in tow, they looked adorable all dressed in the same costume, "err... ok well Ava can you come with me and mom to talk to them for a moment" the little girl nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand, Finn had explained it was a little bit hard for her as she hadn't saw them for so long and she promised she'd help him look after her.

Rachel's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, she thought in the moment she was going to have a heart attack, she walked hand in hand with her daughter behind Finn down the side of the stage towards all the seats, as they turned the corner she heard familiar voices and then...

"Hey..." Finn piped up, everyone turned round to see Ava holding Rachels hand while Finn stood on the other side, Rachel observed each face there were: Quinn who had a sleeping baby close to her chest she stood next to Puck, then it was Kurt and Blaine with Caleb between them, then Carole and Burt who both had tears in their eyes, and lastly her parents... her daddy and dad she literally wanted to run towards them and wrap her arms around them. Each person instantly smiled when they saw Rachel she was so beautiful just like they remembered from before the accident...

FLASHBACK-

"Mom I don't know what to do, she hasn't said a single word in three days" Carole tried to sooth her sobbing son while watching her granddaughter happily play at the same time,"It's going to take time sweetie... she's hurt physically and mentally" she explained rubbing circles on his back, he had to get out of the house, the tension had become unbearable she wouldn't even speak to her own daughter. "How about I take Ava for the night and you go talk to her?" Carole suggested wiping his tears, "you think that's a good idea?" he looked up, "I do" was all she said before kissing him on the cheek and placing herself on the floor next to the little girl.

"Rach... Rachel?" she wasn't there, she could only walk a few steps at a time so she couldn't have gone far, "Rach?" he called again... no answer.

He placed his coat on the couch and entered the hall towards the kitchen, he wished he'd never opened the door.

BACK-

"Rachel" Hiram choked taking a step closer towards her, she didn't know how to react cry or be scared he hated her. Everyones eyes were attatched to the scene before them, "dad" Rachel's voice misty with tears, and in a matter of milli seconds they both ran towards their only daughter and pulled her close all three crying, most of the women were too especially Carole she had missed her daughter-in-law so much, "we missed you" Leroy mumbled into her hair as he hugged her, "I missed you guys too"she got out trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks, she took a step back one hand still attatched to her daughters and one to Hiram's, "...hey" Quinn choked walking closer to her she pulled the baby to her side slightly and wrapped one arm around Rachel, "I missed yah Rach" she whispherd in her ear, "I missed you too" Rachel looked towards the sleeping baby, "she's gorgeous" she added both women giggled slightly until Puck walked directly towards her pushing through the small crowd she thought he was going to beat her up or something, he didn't...

To most peoples surprise Puck engulfed the small women into a hug even picking her up slightly, "you don't hate me" Rachel mistakenly muttered her thoughts getting a shocked look of him in return, "off course I don't, I love you Rach you're my family" well that set her off, another stream of tears ran down her face to fast to be disguised, "hey it's ok" he placed her properly on the floor and soothed her until she calmed slightly.

Carole and Burt where next to step forward, Burt picked up Ava and pulled the three women into one big hug, while Finn stood on the side and quickly wiped away the tear that got away, "oh Rach sweetie I missed you so much" she cried kissing her on the cheek countless times, "good to have you back" Burt said humbly kissing her forehead, within seconds they had swapped places with Blaine who had Caleb on his hip "hey stranger" he joked his eyes shiny with tears, "you met Rachel haven't you buddy?" Blaine looked towards his son who nodded shyly "hey Caleb" she greeted with a warm smile, the little boy seemed quite impressed that she remembered his name and giggled slightly.

The sea of people parted to reveal the most amazing face, the man she'd gone through most of her teenage life with, her best friends, Mr Kurt Hummel-Anderson...

Though this time they both ran towards each other and wrapped their arms round one and other, Rachel wasn't crying she was smiling, smiling so hard it hurt, "don't cry" she giggled leaning back to look at each others face, "you don't know how long I have waited to do that" he mumbled, "I love you Rachel Berry" he pulled her into a hug again this time they witnessed the wet faces behind them, everyone was crying even Finn. "No more crying, ok?" she said turning towards the line of people getting rid of the last few tears, "hey you guys are going to scar the kids!" Santana joked walking down the side of the stage straight towards the small brunette, "hey" she said smiling, "hi" she smiled back, the worst was over and done with, the thing she'd had a panick attack about three days prier was over, and you know what? it wasn't even that bad.

"Mommy I've got to go and get ready" Ava piped up, they'd all sat and talked for ten minutes, no one mentioned the accident or what she had been up to all these years,just about how things with Ava where going, "ok sweetie do you need any help?" Rachel asked her daughter who was currently sitting on her knee "no I'll be ok" she assured. The theatre was getting busy many people had already took their seats, Brittany made sure they were all at the very front of the large auditorium it even had two levels the top one was also full to the brim with people, the dance school was very succesful so they did these large shows infront of hundreds every year.

The first act was the snowflake dance their daughter had talked about, Rachel sat between Kurt and Finn, she couyldn't believe this was the first time she would ever see her daughter on stage, and she was amazing... she danced and twirled around she looked beautiful and sparkled in th lights just before she ran off stage they noticed how she cheekily waved and smiled in relief, exactly what they wanted to see "she's amazing" Rachel muttered to her ex-husband, "I know" was all he said, before the next group of kids tumbled onto the stage, these were much older around the age of sixteen but they were all really good. Rachel felt her nerves build up for her daughters solo, no one in the family knew what she was singing but her anf Finn so she hoped they'd approve, then the music started...

"Don't tell me not to live..." and she impressed, the little girl was perfect, she was even better than what she was at her age and even more confident as she stood center stage with her arms in the air belting out the lyrics "here I am... I'll march my band out" at this she felt Kurt grab her hand tighter, "Is gonna rain on my parade!" she got a standing ovation, people screamed her name, even the kids in the show where standing behind the curtain at the sides of the stage clapping,  
it was unbelievable. As soon as everyone sat down they all looked to Rachel "why did I have a feeling she was going to sing that?" Hiram laughed from a couple of seats away.

Songs and dances went by, Rachel couldn't keep still she wanted to see her daughter again, as she stepped across the stage for her solo people where already clapping,they must have recognised her from before, the music began and she elegantly pranced across the stage spinning and leaping, she was in her element.  
Finally the finale the song Rachel had waited for through the whole two hour show and her daughter was singing it, she watched two men push a large black piano to the center ofthe stage with a matching bench, she still didn't know what she was singing, the little girl walked towards the piano and sat down observing the crowd slightly Finn leaned over and whispherd in her ear "Ava told me to tell you that this is for you" he relaxed bck into his chair leaving Rachel with an incredulous look on her face, then as soon as she began playing she knew what he meant, she was singing 'your song' by Elton John and again she was amazing 'how wonderful life is, when you're in the world' she sang, Rachel turned her head to look at Finn who was smiling and then it happened, she inched her hand further towards his and grabbed it, he never pulled away he just held back tighter, the missing peice of the puzzle was finally found.

NOTICE-

I LOVED writing this chapter i hope you like it, the next one will be more of a second half as this one was long as it is.  
please please please review tell me what you think. thank you :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Once the show was over people started to leave the auditorium, there were children everywhere but none of them were Ava. "Ava?" Rachel decided to go look for the little girl while everyone waited by the stage, "in here mom" she heard a familiar voice from one of the dressing rooms, she entered to see her daughter zipping up her tote bag, she stood directly in front of her and hugged her tight, they stayed in silence for at least two minutes, "did you like my song?" the little girl piped up stepping back, "Ava I didn't like your song... I loved it" her daughters face could have lit up the whole theatre in the moment, she got her mothers approval, the thing she had wanted for years.

Rachel picked up her daughters bag and placed it on her shoulder with her other hand she held her daughters and they walked back towards the stage, "there you girls are" Leroy looked towards them, "I couldn't find my hair band papa" Ava explained, "well we better get going then" he added, everyone watched as the little girls face dropped "you're not going yet are you mom?" she looked towards the bruenette "err..." Rachel stalled, "Rach we're all going back to ours for a while, you're welcome to come with us" Finn said, before she could reply Ava started "you are coming aren't you?" how could she resist the face?

They took three different cabs to the house, Finn, Rachel, Ava, Blaine and Burt in one, then Carole, Leroy, Hiram and Caleb in one and Kurt, Quinn, Puck and Connie in the other, they arrived in that order and entered the house, "Ava do you want to go put your pyjamas on?" Finn questioned his yawning daughter, "yes but do I have to go to bed I'm not tired" she said unconvinsingly, "no you can stay down here" he added they watched as she skipped up the stairs, everyone went into the living room but Finn and Rachel, "I'm sorry about..." he knew what she was apologizing for, "why are you sorry?" he laughed, "I just..." maybe she should have thought about what she was going to say before she opened her mouth, Finn noticed her distress and pulled her into a hug, "It's ok" he mumbled, she smiled at the feeling of being held by him.

"Mommy can I sit with you?" Ava asked rubbing her eyes, she was obviously tired, "sure" Rachel held her arms out for her to come over, she was sitting next to Kurt on the couch, while everyone else where either on the floor, the other couch or chairs, she pulled the little girl in between her and Kurt so she was leaning against her, everyone watched in awe at the moment but this time instead of Finn being there it was Rachel. "Did you guys like my show?" Ava asked looking around the room, "we LOVED your show!" Quinn exclaimed blowing her a kiss, "I liked your song choice" Carole piped up, "mom helped me pick didn't you?" the girl looked towards her, "yeah but you did all the work" she smiled back, "you know Ava your mom used to sing that song at every oppurtunity from when she could talk up until she went to college!" Hiram said, "she did?" Ava giggled when everyone nodded, "yes I can specifically remember her saving our sectionals performance with that song" Puck winked towards Rachel who just sat blushing at all the compliments.

Ava slowly started dozing off with her head in her mothers lap, "sweetie if you're tired why don't you go to bed?" Finn knealed down in front of Rachel and Ava, "I...  
not tired" she mumbled her voice heavy with sleep, "yes you are babe" he stroked her cheek, "no daddy I need to stay here with mommy" thats why she didnt want to go to bed? Finn practically argued with his daughter for the next five minutes until he gave up, Ava was over tired and couldn't help but cry "what's wrong?" Rachel cooed pulling her closer, "I.. don't... want you to go" she sobbed, everyones heart broke ever so slightly at how sad the little girl was, "hey don't cry" Rachels voice was gentle and soothing, "I have to go sweetie" she wanted to cry herself, Rachel noticed Quinn clicking her fingers in the corner of the room so she looked over and she seemed to be mouthing something which she didn't understand so she just nodded slightly.

"Hey Ava come here a minute" they watched as the little girl walked around the coffee table and sat on her god mothers lap, "do you know what we're going to do this week?" she looked into her watery eyes, she shook her head slightly, "well someday this week I'm going to take mommy on a girls day..." Rachel smiled, "then we're going to come pick you up from school..." "together?" "together" Quinn assured, "then you, me, Connie and Mom are all going to go for dinner... hows that sound?" the little girl smiled and looked towards her mother for confirmation she nodded before mouthing the words 'thank you' to the blonde.

Ava went around the room kissing them all goodnight leaving her parents till last "good night dad" she said wrapping her arms around his kneck and kissing his cheek, "night princess" he added, "mom will you come upstairs a minute" she said letting go of her dad, "yeah sure" Rachel stood from her seat and took the little girls hand before leaving the room. Finn smiled as he watched them leave "I can't believe it" Carole mumbled teary eyed, "she's changed so much" Hiram added, "shes changed since we saw her at Ava's party" Blaine said, "well I for one am glad she's back Ava needs her... I need her" Finn mumbled as he got up to go towards the kitchen.

Rachel had not took her daughter to bed in years so she was overjoyed when she got the oppurtunity, "I love you mom" she sat on the floor next to the little girls bed, "I love you too baby girl" she said leaning over to kiss her forehead, she sat for a minute and watched her eyes slowly droop as she fell into a deep sleep, she looked so peaceful.

"So Wednesday?" Quinn double checked as they stood by the front door, "yes Wednesday" she replied as they hugged, "I'll pick you up at around eleven" she smiled before waving good bye, "right I better get going to" the bruenette said, it was only her, Finn, Burt and Carole left "on Wednesday we'll drop Ava off, I think Quinn said around seven if thats ok with you..." she winced waiting for an answer "thats fine I can stay at work a bit longer then" he smiled watching her sigh in relief, "bye Finn" she leaned over and kissed his cheek before taking off down the path, he waved slightly before closing the door. 'awsome awsome night' he chanted in his head with a smirk.

Rachel heard the alarm clock go off, she'd been awake for about ten minutes already but the thought of leaving her nice warm bed didn't seem so appealing, that's until she remebered she was going out with Quinn today, she rolled back the quilt shuddering slightly as the cold air hit her, it was just before ten so she had an hour to get ready. She strolled down the hall and admired the pictures like she did every morning these were the updated ones, her favourite was probably the one of Ava about two years ago she was on a her trampoline in Finn's and looked so happy, she turned the corner into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, she changed into skinny jeans a loose black jumper and some boots as it was cold outside, she applied natural looking make up and went towards the kitchen, she had quit drinking coffee a couple of weeks ago, she no longer needed it.

"Aww thats so adorable" they were currently sitting at a reastraunt eating lunch, Quinn was going through the clothes she'd just bought Connie as Rachel stared in awe,"yeah they should be for that price" she joked messing with the tags, Rachel looked over to the sleeping baby in the stroller next to them "she looks so much like you Quinn... shes so beautiful" she smiled, "thank you" she giggled, "you're such a good mom" Rachel added, Quinn could tell she was feeling bad about the thought "you are too" the blonde looked towards her but she still seemed off, "thank you" Rachel piped up after a moments silence Quinn looked up curious to see why, "wh-when I couldn't be there for Ava you were... Finn told me you played mommy dearest for the time and hes so thankful, I-I am too" "how do you keep doing that?" Quinn exclaimed all choked up, "what?" Rachel panicked "crying" she smiled wiping the tears from her eyes, the brunette just giggled relieved.

"Look I'm not going to be patronizing and lecture you but... what you said to me before really meant a lot and not just because of Ava, because once I had Beth I felt like the worst mother in the world, and to be perfectly honest I still do from time to time now, and it always goes back to Beth, so you saying that to me meant more than you'll ever know... and I know you feel the exact same sometimes but Rach you're really not" Quinn voice was so delicate and raspy, they stood outside the school waiting for Ava "I just don't think I can ever forgive myself" she muttered, "Rachel whatever happened in the past is gone. done. nothing we can do know, so forgive yourself and move on, you're a beautiful, amazing mother who loves her daughter more than anything" Quinn held Connie's carry chair on one arm and wrapped the other round Rachel's kneck.

"Mommy... Quinn... Connie" Ava sang running towards them, with papers in one hand and her lunch bag in the other, "hey babe hows school?" Rachel said knealing down to eye level "school was great one minute" she looked distracted and walked towards a group of girls, "whats that all about?" Rachel said straightening up, Quinn just shrugged her shoulders as they watched the little girl come back over but this time there was three other girls with her "see I told you I wasn't lying!" she said pointing to Rachel, "hi" Rachel said waving awkwardly to the curious little girls, "mom this is Johannah, Malory and Chloe, guys this is my mom" she smiled proudly, Rachel looked towards the girls, Johannah was tall and skinny she had long brown hair, Malory was a bit small and wasn't as skinny she had black short hair then there was Chloe who was of normal height and had blonde shoulder length hair, "hi" the three said in sync, Rachel actually found it quite funny that they didn't believe she was here,"Ava said you were on broadway, where you?" Malory piped up with a smile, "I was..." "oh my god really!" Rachel realised in the moment that they were a bunch of theatre geeks which she found quite adorable, they talked about broadway and a few other things for what seemed like forever even the girls moms had joined in, however Rachel was enjoying the feeling of being a normal mother.

"Did you like my friends?" Ava asked sitting opposite her mother, "I did, I thought they were really sweet, do they sing too?" she replied, "umm not really, Chloe does a lot of gymnastics, and Malory likes art, I'm not really sure what Johannah does... I know she likes drama class" she explained messing with the straw in her glass,  
"where they the girls that were mean to you and said you didn't have a mom?" Ava looked slightly shocked that her mother knew, she had never told her so who did?  
"who told you?" she asked becoming defensive, "no one sweeite, just your dad told me you where a bit upset at school a few weeks ago" she explained gently realising her daughter was not happy, "he shouldn't have told you" she said back coldly, Rachel felt awkward she had never been in this situation before.

"Ava why?" Quinn interfered to Rachel's relief, "... because I do have a mom!" she raised her voice in anger, this was obviously an issue for the little girl, one that she didn't like talking about. Rachel watched as Quinn tried to calm the little girl down, Ava had gone into full freak out mode and had tears streaming down her face,  
she watched as the blonde wiped them away but they just kept reapearing, she was so upset.

"Ava come with me... " Rachel stood up from her chair and held her hand out to the girl, she looked towards Quinn and whispered "I'll be back in a minute"  
the blonde smiled and nodded her head, Rachel needed to speak to her daughter, she needed to reasure her she wasn't going any where...

NOTICE-  
thank you for reading, another two parter!  
anyways i've had some awesome comments so thank you...  
btw I know theres no flashback here but there will be a good one in the next chapter (the suspence!)  
and to those who have cried i'm sorry! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"oh gosh little girl" she whispered into her sobbing daughters chocolate coloured hair, they were sitting at the back of the restraunt "I'm s-sorry" she choked sitting up straight to reveal her tear stained flushed face, "no no it's ok to cry" she assured wiping her cheeks, "I-I don't want you to go again" she said breaking Rachel's heart ever so slightly "I'm not going anywhere Ava, what makes you think I am?" she placed her hands on her daughters arms, "you might not like me..." she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "...I only get to see you one day a-nd that means you don't want to be with me" she explained, Rachel gazed into her teary brown eyes and smiled "Ava I am never ever never going to leave you... I love you way too much and sweetie it makes me sad too that I only see you one day a week and when you're not there I am so sad" she replied moving the loose curl from her daughters face, the little girl smiled "do you think I'm a baby for crying?" she asked with hope she'd say no, "off course I don't! secretly..." she bent down to whisper in her ear "I do sometimes too" she gave her a reasurring smile before pulling her into a tight hug "...I love you Ava" "I love you too mommy"

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and smiles as if nothing ever happened, Quinn dropped Rachel and Ava off before going home. Rachel sighed as she entered her lonely apartment watching her daughter cry broke her heart but what made it worse was that she agreed with her, they didn't see eachover enough and it made her miserable.

"Did you have a nice night?" Finn asked sitting on his daughters bed, "... yah" she stalled Finn raised his eyebrows obviuously there was something wrong, "are you sure?" he said tilting her chin, "I really did dad... I'm tired though can I go to sleep now" Finn a had a minature heart attack at her request, since when did Ava ever go to bed voluntarilly something was seriously wrong, though she didn't want to talk so he decided to question her tomorow, "err... yeah sure" he pulled the covers over her petite body and kissed her cheek, "good night little girl" he cooed before turning out the light.

He crept down the stairs and into the living room, he noticed when he picked his phone up he had a text 'I really need to talk to you' it was Rachel, that panicked him... he punched her number into the phone and waited for her to pick up, "hello" he innocent voice could be heard, "hey it's me" Finn replied hoping she recognise him, "is everything ok?" he added hiw worry getting worse "yeah..." he sighed "...but" oh crap "Ava got upset at dinner" she admitted, "why?" he sat back into the couch and made himself comfortable "she just started crying... and practically begged me not to leave again, she said she didn't think I'd like her" her voice became quieter the more she talked, the more it hurt.

FLASHBACK-

Finn felt as if someone sucked the air out of his throat in the moment, he physically couldn't breath. The petite bruenette looked even smaller as she lay unconciouse on the ground her hair sprawled across the floor... like the bottle of pills and drops of blood.

Back-

"I know" Finn said, "I miss her too" he could hear her silently crying from the other end of the phone but he didn't say, "well I was thinking, I don't want you to spend Christmas alone, you're coming here with me and Ava you can even stay Christmas eve if you want" Finn said not giving her the chance to say no, Rachel was stunned she'd spent Christmas alone for years ever since they divorced, "a-are you sure?" she replied as happy tears left her eyes she secretly wanted to jump up and down at the thought, "off course" he replied humbly.

"What do you buy a child thats got everything?" Kurt complained eyeing up the toy aisle, he had dragged Rachel out of her apartment and made her help him with his Christmas shopping, "well what does he like?" Rachel tryed to calm his dramatics "I'm not sure he pretty much changes his mind every week" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "well little boys like... how would I know I have a daughter?" Rachel gave up, "what did you guys get Ava?" Kurt tried to change the topic, "I think Finn got her a mobile he said she was getting old enough for one and it'll be easier to call him when shes with me" she sighed at the thought of him not being there, "and I got her... I'm not sure whether its a good idea or not" she said staring to the floor, "well what is it?" Kurt questioned, "... wait and see" "WHAT? you can't leave me hanging" Kurt screeched causing a few people to look over, "shhhhh" Rachel giggled putting her finger to her lips.

"Mommys here!" Ava shouted running down the stairs nearly knocking Finn over, she was a typical child Christmas eve every year she be very hyperactive and wouldn't keep still throw the excitement of her mother spending it with them Finn couldn't cope... "indoor voices!" too late, "MOM!" Ava screeched swinging the front door open, "merry christmas" Rachel sang hugging her daughter, Finn instantly took her bags and placed them in the hall, "hey" she straightened up and gave him a simple hug, "are you ready?" he asked with a smirk on his face, "for what?" she replied incredulous "we have a pretty shocking Christmas eve schedule that we follow every year, luckily it usually ends with her in bed exhausted by ten" he smiled gesturing for her to enter the living room, "wow..." the room had been decorated from head to toe, the frosted christams tree lit up in the corner and paper chains draped from wall to wall there were ridiculous amounts of holiday treated piled on the coffee table and the room had a slight scent of vanilla and cinamon.

Firstly they decided to take a walk through central park before going to Kurt's for brunch, "snow!" Ava squealed running ahead, "is she always like this?" Rqachel joked "pretty much" Finn replied, "I'm happy you're here" he added with a slightly awkward sense, "I'm happy I'm here too" she replied, she stepped closer towards him and nudged his arm Finn just laughed and grabbed her hand, "we can still hold hands as friends you know?" he smiled cheekily, "we can" she faked shock, "mmhmm" he mumbled pulling her close.

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt sang opening the door, "merry Christ-WOW!" Finn was stunned by the giant Christmas tree which was covered in matching coloured decorations and sat on top of a large pile of presents, everyone laughed slightly at his reaction. After all their greetings they all sat around the large dining table but Ava who was qickly helping Kurt with the finishing touches in the kitchen "... so I heard moms staying with you guys thats pretty cool" he looked down towards the little girl, "yeah it's awsome..." she trailed off piling the bread rolles on the plate, "... do you think they'll get back together?" she squinted, Kurt nearly choked on his sip of water before wiping the dribble of his chin, "err I'm not sure why?" he tried to look busy but it wasn't very convinsing "because I think they like eachover" she tilted her head as if it was obvious, "and why would you think that?" Kurt turned to face the girl, one hand leaning on the unit and one holding a frosting covered spatuala in the air "when we were in the park they were holding hands and laughing... they were happy" she smiled, Kurts heart melted slightly at his niece she was very innocent, "they were?" Kurt muttered with a smirk turning back to the cupcakes, "yep" she said proudly before jumping of the stool and running away.

"So whats next?" Rachel questioned as they put on their coats at the front door, "well usually at this point Ava begs me to decorate cookies and cupcakes so where off home" Rachel's heart felt warm, they were going 'home' altogether. "Nooo!" Ava squealed as Finn held her down and Rachel smeared frosting down her face, they now replicated eachover since Ava had already succeeded in coating her parents in the brightly coloured liquid sugar, "ha ha ha" Finn chuckled feeling powerful, "thats not fair, two against one" she folded her arms with a pout "hey take this as a good thing most parents dont even let their kids eat this stuff!" Rachel said tickling her chin, "I don't feel good" the little girl giggled with a cheeky smile "whys that?... oh no wait there probably the ton of cake I've seen you sneak every few minutes" Finn using a napkins to wipe his hands, "I have frosing in my hair" she complained, Finn could tell she probably needed a nap she was becoming moody "me too" Rachel shrugged, "why don't both of you go shower and I'll clean up this mess" Finn volunteered the little girl wasn't about to moan she hated cleaning.

"Then Ava" Finn shouted as the two girls walked away, "take a nap" he waited for her to explode "NO! I don't need a nap I'm not a baby!" she exclaimed pulling on her mothers arm, "baby you're tired" Rachel joined in patting her back, "I'm not!" she screeched running away, "so much for a nap" Finn muttered making Rachel chuckle as she followed after her. Rachel savoured the warm water running onto her skin, she got out and changed into some clean sweats and dryed her hair before braiding it to the side, she noticed her daughter had took a shower in the other room and changed already, but she had fell into a deep sleep on top of the guest bed where she was probably waiting for her, Rachel smiled at her before folding the cover over her petite body and kissing her fore head.

"Hey... it's quite where is she?" Finn greeted as she walked into the now clean kitchen, he had wiped all the frosting of his face and changed his clothes into sweat pants and a t-shirt, "asleep" she laughed, "I knew it wouldn't take long" he replied smirking, "she does that... denies when shes tired then concks out after having a tantrum" he explained "sounds familiar" she laughed pointing to herself, "however I was probably worse at her age so count your self lucky" she walked through the kitchen and into the living room where she dropped the the couch, Finn followed her and sat beside her, it felt nice to be together they were comfortable as a family.  
"Mommy... c-can I lie next to you?" it took only half an hour before the tired little girl was stood rubbing her eyes opposite her parents who had been watching 'it's a wonderful life' "sure" Rachel held her arms out for the girl who climbed over and lay next to her, Finn watched as her eyes drooped closed within a matter of minutes, but Rachel's did also both of his girls lay peacefully sleeping together he hadn't saw this since before the accident, causing a twinge of pain in his heart.

"Now that is just adorable" they heard a familiar voice and felt a flash... wait a flash? Rachel opened her eyes to see both sets of grandparents in the room, Hiram with a camera to his face while Carole and Leroy stood in awe "what are you doing?" she said groggily rubbing her eyes, she sat up and noticed Finn asleep at the other side of the couch and Ava waking up next to her but they all shared the same blanket "they were being invasive" Burt chuckled from the door, Rachel smiled at his sense of humour before shaking Finn slightly "...what time is it?" he said his voice heavy with sleep, "err nearly four" Carole answered looking to her wrist watch, "why do you have a camera?" he asked incredulous sitting up, "you guys looked so cute" Leroy answered, making him laugh slightly, "mama..." Ava mumbled stretching, "yeah babe" "when... oh hey nana" she said sitting up making them laugh at her innocence, "so?" Burt piped up from the side, Rachel looked towards Finn confused "we usually go ice skating" he laughed pulling the blanket back.

"I haven't been ice skating in years! that was so much fun" Rachel exclaimed linking her daughter as they all walked away from the ice rink, it was dark as it had just gone seven, "Where to now?" Finn looked towards his daughter hoping she remembered, "oh ino... come on" Rachel pulled a face at her sudden bolt of enthusiasm and decided to just go with it. As soon as the family of three arrived home both father and daughter made Rachel stay in her room once they'd changed into there pyjamas, but whatever they were doing was taking a while and she was getting impatient, "mommy we're ready" she opened the door and looked into the hall, it was dark and the only light was the little candles that she noticed on each step, she followed the trail of tealights which guided her into the living room where it was also dark except the Christmas tree lights and more candles, she looked around to see a peice of paper stuck to the wall "under the table" she read to herself before going towards the dining room.

"Whats this?" Rachel laughed looking towards them, they had built a den with blankets and chairs, underneath was pillows and stuffed animals along with snacks like pizza and popcorn, "we do this every year, now you can join in" Ava looked to be estatic with her creation "this is the awesomest den I've ever seen!" she said crawling towards them, "Fort" "den" "fort" "den" she watched Ava and Finn debate what it was called, they both looked to her for a desicion "oh dont get me involved" she smirked throwing her hands in the air, "agree to disagree" Finn shook his daughters hand, Rachel couldn't help but giggle they had a very odd relationship but they were adorable.

"Thank you" Rachel muttered, she lay next to her sleeping daughter rubbing circles on her back opposite Finn who was also lying down still in their den, "why?" he asked "If you hadn't let me see Ava again I-I wouldn't be here" she choked up slightly "I'd be at home alone... miserable" she said with a humourless chuckle, they went into a moments silence "I'm glad you're here you know" he turned his head towards his two girls "...we missed you" he choked up himself at the thought of her not being there, the house was silent, they listened for a moment to their daughters breathing then looked directly into eachovers watery eyes, Finn's hand reached across his daughters snoozing body and attatched to Rachel's, she finally let the tears fall but he did to, they both sat their holding hands and crying for no particular reason, they even felt slightly silly but they didn't care they just gripped hands tighter, he gripped his hand tighter, in the moment... he was never going to let go.

NOTICE-

aww some of the reviews I'm getting are so sweet so thank you :) also hope you liked this chapter and Reviews are greatly appreciated! x


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Oh. my. god!" Ava squealed for the hundreth time that morning, Rachel realised that maybe next Christmas ear plugs would be a good start "I love it" she said observing the box to her new bubble gum pink and black mobile, "well you better look after it then" Finn replied scrunching up the wrapping paper into a ball, "ok Ava one more present" Rachel said passing her daughter an envelope as they sat on the floor and the Christmas tunes played in the back ground, Finn and Rachel shared an excited look before watching her open it "...It's a picture" she announced with a confused look on her face "yeah but what of?" Finn looked towards her face "I dont know" she said looking towards them, they shuffled closer to her and leaned closer "well it looks to me like a very pretty ten year old girls bedroom, what do you think Rach?" Finn giggled like an excited child, "I think it's a beautiful room" the picture shown a large carribean blue bedroom the floor was a light wood and the bed and furniture was white, the walls had light blue 3D flowers scattered all over as well as paper butterflys hanging from the ceiling, the smallest wall was covered in Broadway posters and musical notes... thats what made Ava click onto it.

"Mommy is this mine?" she smiled looking towards her parents, "me and dad have talked and we thought it was about time that you start spending the night at my apartment... well 'our' apartment, so while you were at school with the help of your grandparents and Kurt off course we did this, do you like it?" the little girl didn't react she just sat gawping at the laminated photo infront of her before... bursting in to tears. "oh Ava honey do you not like it?" Rachel pulled her daughter on to her knee with concern "I-I get to come stay with you" she choked in dibelief, "yah... do you not want to?" she looked to Finn with a hint of dissapointment "no no mommy I really do" she said wiping the tears of her face, "so why were there tears?" Finn interfered "...I'm really happy" she partially lied, secretly Ava hated the idea of spending time alone with her mother, not because she didn't want to but because she wanted to be a family.

After Ava's weird reaction they decided to get ready to go to Carole and Burt's for dinner, Finn wore dress pants and a shirt, Rachel wore a sleek thin knitted black long sleeve dress with black heals and her hair in a high bun, while Ava wore a purple strapped dress with puffed out at the bottom to go with her purple pumps and her hair was down and curly with a small part braided to the side with a little silver ribbon in, "you guys look like you just stepped out of one of those home catalogues!" was the first thing Carole said after opening the front door, "merry Christmas to you too mom" Finn exclaimed kissing her cheek, "merry Christams Carole" Rachel was the next to hug her "merry Christmas sweetie... Ava hello my gorgeous" she swirrled the little girl around kissing her forehead, "nana you're suffocating me!" she screeched while giggling "oh I'm sorry baby I just love you way too much" she shrugged before guiding them to the living room.

"So Ava what did you get?" Carole asked her granddaughter at the dinner table, "I got... a mobile, pink headphones, DVD's..." "a new bedroom" Finn interfered with a hint of dissapointment on how she wasn't very excited, "oh yeah a new bedroom at moms" she mumbled going back to picking at the crumbs of cake infront of her, "how cools that" Burt said with enthusiasm but the little girl shrugged with out even looking up, the adults shared a concerned look before Rachel began to talk "you now Ava if you d-dont want to it's ok?" she put as gentle as possible rubbing the top of her arm "I do want to" she replied emotionless, "so why aren't you happy?" Finn asked the dire question "I-I am happy I just... I don't want to talk about it" she shrugged off before running towards the bathroom.

"Maybe it's too soon" Rachel felt dissapointed and let down she expected the little girl to be thrilled but she obviously wasn't, "no I don't think its that... something else is bothering her" Finn said with a thinking face "maybe she just needs time to adjust a little, shes a kid just leave her" Burt interfered shaking his head, the ex couple shared a look they had a feeling what it might be.

"Mommy it's snowing!" Ava squealed through the living room, they had come back a couple of hours ago, "wow theres so much" Rachel said walking towards the window, "can we go play in it?" she pleaded towards Finn "err sure just put all your..." before he could finish his sentence she had ran away to put on her coat and shoes. "frosty the snowman..." Ava and Rachel sang rolling a ball of snow, they placed the head onto the body before decorating it with a carrot and some stones, "personally I think we've made a peice of art" Finn joked as they took a step back to admire their creation, "picture time" Rachel smiled, she set up the camera on the icy wooden table oppostie them, they crowded around the snowman and waited for the light to flash. "aww thats cute" Rachel cooed looking at the photo, "I'm not very photogenic" Finn chuckled, "you look great dad" Ava piped up, Finn and Rachel shared a smile, the family looked great on the photo they looked like a proper family, one they never believed they'd get again.

FLASHBACK-

"Finn talk to me... come on Finn" Quinn placed both of her hands on the side of his face in frustration, "come on Finn you need to tell me whats going on" she sighed and noticed Carole, Burt, Leroy and Hiram sprint around the corner, "where is she?" Leroy had noticably been crying "Where-s Ava?" Finn mumbled, "Puck met us at the door and is taking her to Santana and Brittany's" Carole sat next to her son and put her arm around her neck "what happened Finn?" Burt used his fatherly tone to get through to his stepson, he knelt infront of him and placed hs hands on his knees...

"I-I went into the house and she wasn't there... sh-she didn't answer when I called so I walked through to the kitchen" a fresh batch of tears fell down his face, "a-and there she was" his tears turned into sobs Quinn inched closer to him and tryed to disguise her own sadness he really needed her right now "and there was blood everywhere" that was enough to make Hiram completely break down, he cryed hysterically into his husbands shoulder "and she wouldn't wake up... she wouldn't wake up mom!" he broke down again and curled his head into his legs, every loud sob was met with a shake to his whole body.

BACK-

"Snowed in on Christmas day... whoop de do" Finn joked, they had came into the house and took of their coats, Finn made hot chocolate with mini marshmellows, while Ava put the pictures onto the computer and her phone, she had been texting her uncle Kurt all day now explaining her theory on why her parents should or 'would' get back together so she thought she'd send him the picture of them in the snow with the words ' ! :) xoxox' she slid her new phone back in her pocket and proceeded to the couch to squish herself inbetween her parents "so have you had a nice Christmas baby?" Rachel said playing with her hair, "yep I really did" she smiled, "however personally I believe the snow indicates something" they sat stunned at their daughters use of words, she did this quite often. "And that is?" Fin choked out through his hot chocolate but she felt her phone vibrate, she whipped it out of her pocket aand clicked her text message 'well Miss Ava you'll just have to wait and see xoxoxoxoxox' she giggled slightly before putting the phone down again, she stood up straight and crossed her arms "I anticipate that both beings who belong together should be together... containing me" she left the room before either parents mouth could fully reach the floor, firstly since when did their daughter swallow a thesaurus, and second the words that they could gather from her minature speech sounded alot like 'I want us all to be together"... oh crap.

"Ava sweetie time for bed" Rachel and Finn entered her room, they really needed to talk to her "but I'm not tired yet" she looked towards them as they sat on her bed, "we'll sit with you for a bit" Finn reasurred getting comfortable "did I do something wrong?" she noticed the tension in the atmosphere "no sweetie not at all" Rachel said, "... but we do want to talk about what you said before" she added lying next to her "so?" Finn looked into her eyes "I like it when we're altogether" she said innocent "and we should always be together because you smile and you mom" she looked to both of them "but honey it's not that easy" Rachel put it as gentle as possible "no mom it is!" they could tell she was becoming frustrated "Ava calm down" Finn said taking her hands but she just pulled away "no! I want mommy to be here forever" she snapped with tears forming in her eyes "and I will be... but just not 'here' here" Rachel said noticing her become more upset "NO!" she screeched as the tears fell down her face, Finn hadn't seen her act like this since the Rachel problem after her birthday.

"No I don't want to be apart!" she shouted, "Ava calm down its ok" Finn pulled her close but she pulled away "real mommy and daddys stay in the same house, that's what Malory said! and she's right, you love me don't you?" their hearts broke slowly as they watched her fall apart "off course we do!" they both sat up straight, "Ava we love you more than anything and we want you to be happy" Rachel assured but she didn't listen "I'll be happy when we're together... If Arielle was here we'd still be a family!"

It was like time had frozen, did she really just say that? Finn had been convinced that she didn't really remember Arielle but... Rachel's face said it all she was emotionless. It was awkwardly silent until Rachel moved "...back in a minute" she muttered before running out of the room, "daddy... I'm sorry, do you hate me?" Ava looked towards him, Finn couldn't answer he didn't know what to say, he watched as she began to sob and pulled her close, she sobbed hysterically into his chest it wasn't long before he joined in.

Rachel sat in the other room practically hyperventilating, until she heard the loud sobs of both her daughter and ex-husband, she walked to their door frame and stood silently crying, she inched closer to both of them and joined in the the crying hug... "hey we're going to be ok" she reasured through her tears... her heart was broken.

NOTICE-

Sad ending :'( anyway review please I'm sick and need something to cheer me up!

and also I want to know if people are still interested and that I should carry on?

thank you :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The night was long and ended in them asleep scattered throughout the house, Ava was asleep in her home made den downstairs, Rachel sitting up asleep on the couch, and Finn was hanging off his daughters bed. "I'm going to get going" was the first thing Rachel said entering the kitchen where Finn had just poured a cup of coffee "... you dont have to" he said feeling the tension, "no... I err need to just..." she shook her head unable to find words he just nodded slightly "tell Ava I said I love her and to call me later" she smiled before walking towards the front door, "...crap" Finn muttered throwing his head in his hands.

She entered the lonely, dark apartment, the atmosphere was no longer happy it was cold and grey. She dropped her bags onto the couch then removed her coat which she also dropped to the chair, she had to find it... she ripped open every door in the wooden cabinet but it wasn't there, she ran through into her bedroom and emptied the bed side drawer all over the floor, the familiar pink envelope lay on the ground mocking her until she built up the courage to take it. She leaned down and picked it up before sitting herself on the edge of her made bed, the name on the envelope made her want to cry "Arielle" she mumbled to herself fighting the tears, she gently opened the envelope and pulled out the picture... the same one from all those years ago, the photo she didn't have the courage to frame.

"Daddy..." he heard his daughter whine, he crouched down at the entrance to their den and looked in to see her stirring, "hey little girl" he gently greeted crawling along and lying beside her "w-wheres mommy?" she asked rubbing her eyes "mommy went home... she said she loves you and to call later" he felt bad watching her face drop, "is she angry with me? is that why she went home?" she choked, "no sweetie, shes not angry at you" he replied in a humble tone, he began to stroke the side of her cheek and stared into her big beautiful eyes, she was a little heart breaker.

"It was horrible" Finn admitted nurturing his cup of coffee at the dining room table, sat opposite where Quinn and Santana, "well what exactly happened?" Santana said barely above a whisper hoping Ava wouldn't hear, "well Ava freaked out because she didn't want Rachel to go, and she was crying and shouting then..." his insides crippled at the thought, "... we said we just wanted her to be happy then she said 'I'll be happy when we're together... If Arielle was still here we'd be a family'" both women let our a small gasp in shock of what he said, "and as you can imagine Rachel freaked out" he told his voice husky and miserable, "oh Finn" Quinn reached her hand across and placed it on Finn's "what do I do?" he asked, there was a long pause until the latino spoke up "let's face it... it was going to come up at one point anyway" her comforting skills were never very good!

Rachel had spent most of the day in bed trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw her littlest girl and it broke her heart. She decided to give up on napping and started flicking through the channels on the couch when she finally got settled on some re-runs there was a loud knock at the door 'great' she thought hauling herself of the couch and out of her blanket, opening the door she would have never expected it to be them... "Daddy" her voice hoarse, "we spoke to Finn" was all Hiram said before they both engulfed their only child into a hug where they let her sob for what seemed like hours. "shhhh it's ok pumpkin" Leroy said rubbing her back, she sat on the couch inbetween both parents, "I'm s-sorry" she stumbled through the tears "why?" Leroy piped up wiping her cheek "this" she gestured to her teary self "you have nothing to be sorry about, you're upset and as your fathers we're here for you even if you just need to cry for a while" Hiram explained with a humourless smile they really did love her, thats why the past few years had been so hard.

FLASHBACK-

He sat observing her pale slumped body, her only movement was the rising of her chest but other than that her body was frozen. "I know you can't hear me Rach; or maybe you can which is what makes this s-so much harder..." he interwined his fingers between her life less ones and let the tears fall "I-I need you, Ava needs you... but you can't do this, I can't make our daughter suffer anymore she needs her mommy the woman who loves her more than anything, the woman who sat up twelve hours straight to watch her sleep when she had chicken pocks" he laughed a humourless laugh before grabbing her hand tighter "...you need to come back, and I know that now it seems impossible because I'm barely coping myself but I need to for my wife and daughter... come back Rachel."

He sighed back into his chair and waited for her to wake and be full of life again, how naive? it wasn't going to happen but he couldn't admit that. That last inch of hope in his body was overpowering, the hope that she come back.

BACK-

It had been nearly a week since there bust up, it was New Years eve and Ava was adiment to spend it with her mom but the guilt was taking over. "Daddy are you sure you'll be ok when I'm gone?" she double checked as she stood at the front door with her pink tote bag and vintage polar bear teddy 'pip' "sweeite I will be fine stop worrying, you go have a nice night with mom and l-look after her for me" he fist pumped her minature hand and ushered her out the door towards the car.

"Hey mommy" the little girl smiled and practically jumped on her mother "hey babe whos this?" she said pointing at her teddy "his names pip" she said proudly showing it off "well he's lovely, why don't you go look around your room while I talk to daddy for a moment?" Rachel suggested, Ava nodded before turning around to her dad and wrapping her arms around him "I'll miss you daddy" she smiled before taking off in the other direction "hey..." Rachel piped up after a couple seconds silence, they had spoke this week but not much "hey... err thanks" he smiled warmly passing her the little pink bag "no problem..." the awkward silence was coming back "anyway I better get going" Finn announced before turning to face the door, "yeah - course" she smiled and waved slightly as he left, as soon as the front door clicked she let out a long sigh, just when she thought things where getting better.

"Soooo do you like it?" Rachel stood in the doorway to her daughters room and watched her run her hands over every peice of furniture "I love it" she murmered slumping onto the bed, Rachel walked a couple of steps and sat beside her "well I was thinking we could get you a little white piano to go over there" she pointed to the large space by the door "really... my friends will be so jealous!" she giggled, "and I thought we could go shopping tomorow morning and get you some things to put in your closet and stuff that will make you feel more 'homey'" she suggested wrapping her arm around her back "I'd like that."

"Here I am..." they were singing along to there second round of funny girl and yet were enjoying it just as much as the first "I'll march my band out" they belted out together, Ava stood on the couch while Rachel stood on the floor so they met eachovers height, "do you have neighbours?" Ava asked through the music "yes why?" Rachel asked curios "... they might not like you anymore" she joked "well personally I dont care, I'm singing my favourite song with my baby girl and if they dont like 'which I find humanily impossible' then they dont listen" Rachel giggled "it's getting late are you tired?" Rachel asked her yawning daughter "no... not really maybe just a little" she admitted, "well if you want I'll come lie with you for a while till you go asleep?" Rachel told lifting her into her arms and carrying her like a baby,  
"mommy let me go" she joked giggling as they made their way to her bedroom Rachels mind flashed back to when they were in the park for halloween and she felt jealous when watching Finn carry her the same way, it made her feel good to think it was her now.

"Can you sing me a song?" Ava's voice was groggy and heavy with sleep "off course... "

"They didn't have you where I come from

Never knew the best was yet to come

Life began when I saw your face

And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved Is forever enough,

is forever enough How long do you want to be loved Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, never giving you up"

By the time Rachel had finished the second verse Ava had fell into a deep sleep, "sleep tight baby girl" Rachel murmered kissing her nose, she lay watching her beautiful daughter sleep peacefully then realised this is the first time she had got her daughter to sleep since she was a toddler... and it was amazing.

"Happy new years mama" Ava whispered watching her mother stir, Rachel must have fell asleep with out realising and stayed with Ava all night but she didn't mind, "happy new years Ava" Rachel replied kissing her hand, "so what happens this year?" Ava asked propping herself up onto her elbows "well it's officially 2030 so... you turn eleven" Rachels smiled at her "good point" the little girl said in a serious tone... "I like your cooking it's really yummy" the little girl got out through her mouthful of vegan pancakes "they nice... they're vegan you know" she said hoping she wouldn't mind, Ava just shrugged and stuffed another piece into her mouth making her mother laugh.

"I like those" Ava pointed to the purple and white high tops on the shelf "they'd look great on you" Rachel complimented, she'd always loved the idea of a shopping trip with her daughter so this was a dream come true "why don't you get the blue and white ones aswell?" Rachel suggested getting a stunned look of her in return "both?" she said in shock "sure... don't you want both?" she panicked noticing her facial expression "nope I love them both" she blurted ot with a grin across her face, Ava was officially being spoilt and she liked it.

"Mommy why don't you be on broadway again?" Ava asked entering the room with pip in hand, "I'd love to sweetie but its hard... and I'm getting old now" she smiled, "you aren't old besides Barbra Streisand was much older when she did movies and shows" the little girls knowledge on the legend could probably beat her mother which she thought was impossible, "I don't know sweetie" she mumbled hoping the conversation would stop focusing on her "but you went to NYADA, you can't waste all those years!" Ava fought back "Ava I'm not wast... wait a minute how'd you know I went to NYADA?" she looked stunned as she pulled the girl to sit on her knee "daddy told me, he told me about everything... about in high school when you guys were boyfriend and girlfriend and then when you were gonna get married but you didn't because daddy wanted you to be on braodway 'like me' and how you found eachover again because you're ment to be and then you had me!" Rachel's mouth gawped open slightly because of her daughters ramble, "dad said all that?" the little girl nodded eagerly before she started to mess with the loose thread on her polar bear her mother couldn't help but smile.

"Wheres your mom?" "wow we're really going at it with the questions today aren't we" Rachel replied across the table to her daughter who had just finished eating, "...my mom is" problem was Rachel didn't know where Shelby was "ok do you know who Beth is?" Rachel said testing the water "umm Quinn's Beth?" the little girl replied astounded "yah what did aunt Quinn say?" she asked "she said that when she was younger she had a baby but she was too young to look after her so she gave her to a lady who could" she explained, "well you know that lady?" Rachel was unsure whether this was a good idea, her daughter looked up towards her for an answer "...she's my mom" she waited for the little girl to react but she just sat there with a thinking face "oh" was all she said to her mothers disbelief.

"Aunt Q still see's Beth you know?" she raised her eyebrows "she does?" "yah not alot though, she told me" Rachel couldn't help but giggle, Ava couldn't hold her own water which she found pretty cute. "Daddy's gonna be here soon" Rachel told entering her daughters bedroom where she was writing something in a book, "...oh" she sounded disapointed "you can come back soon, and we still have our date friday dont we?" she joked making her daughter giggle "yes mom we do" she stuffed the mysterious book into her tote bag and proceeded into the hall where there was a knock at the door.

"Hey daddy" Ava jumped into her dads arms as soon as the door swung open "hey princess, did you have a nice time?" he questioned placing her back on the floor, "I really did, me and mom went shopping" she said full of excitement "really? sounds cool" he replied "hey" Rachel said entering the hallway "hey" the awkward silence was slowly returning "so err we should get going" Finn piped up to his ex wifes disapointment "oh yeah sure" Rachel knealed down to her daughters height "I had fun..." she said barely above a whisper "me too will you be ok when I'm gone" she said her face full of concern, Rachel giggled slightly at the sweetness of her question "I'll be fine, but remember to call me every day" she kissed her fore head gently before straightening up and passing her bag to Finn.

Being alone was usually a normal feeling for Rachel however spending that one night with her daughter changed everything, she felt like a piece of her was know missing and it hurt. However she hoped things would get better with Finn she just kept reminding herself of Christmas eve and how nice of a day they'd had and really did hope that soon everyday would feel like that.

Notice-

Thank you for your reviews! and to the request of more characters I'm thinking Shelby or maybe even a boyfriend or girlfriend for Rachel or Finn so give me your opinion... also please review again they make my day.  
one more thing is that I'm going to visit some family so I probably wont be updating again till at least Wednesday so sorry for that :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next few months went fast, Ava and Rachel kept to their friday night date night even Finn tagged along every now and then, Ava stays at her moms every other weekend, but still liked the idea of being altogether. It is the week before March and Finn was about to pick his daughter up, "dad!" the little girl squealed wrapping her arms around his waist, Rachel soon joined them walking out of her bedroom leaving Finn to gaze at her beauty, he was startled when he saw hands snapping in his face "Finnnn... Finegan?" Rachel sang "err hi" his face turned a light shade of red the two girls couldn't help giggle "have you got all your stuff sweetie?" Rachel asked knealing down to eye level and pulling the sides of her coat together "yes mom it's all in my bag" she replied wrapping her arms around her kneck "well I'll see you Friday then"Rachel kissed her cheek as she stood up straight, "...Ava can you go wait in the lobby a second when I talk to mom?" Ava rolled her eyes before hauling her bag out the front door.

"I have a proposition for you" he said clear as day, the ex couple had worked on their relationship over the past few months and were no longer awkward (well not as much) but they still struggled to look echover in the eye, "go on" the small brunette sighed expecting him to give some weird idea for their Friday night dinner "come to Ireland with us..." well she was not expecting that "Wh-what!" she said part laugh part shock, "ok so every year my mom and Burt go away on spring break and this year they're going to Ireland and they asked if we wanted to come, thing is we can't stay for the full two weeks so I said we could come and stay somewhere for about five days and we'll meet up with them..." his eyes pleaded with hers as he waited for an answer.

Rachel weighed up the pros and cons in her head firstly it was going to be weird...wasn't it? she had to assure herself, however she really wanted to go to Ireland and Finn and Ava where going to go either way so why shouldn't she "... you're crazy you know that?" she giggled nodding her head "yes I'll go with you" Finn's face said it all, he went from panick to shock to extreme happiness within a matter of seconds "that's great" he said as he calmed down "it really is" he added, Rachel simply took a couple steps towards him and hugged him leaving Finn startled "we don't need to be awkward" she mumbled into his shoulder, he smiled before hugging her back. Good sign one.

They thought it would be more fun to surprise Ava considering she had wanted to go to Ireland since she took an Irish dancing course when she was seven, "So green cup cakes?" "check" "green apples?" "check" "lucky charms" "check" "and four leaf clovers?" "check" Rachel ran through the list of 'green products' which should be clues for the little girl, it was an early March morning and Ava was still sleeping while Finn hid all the suitcases in the living room so she wouldn't ask as soon as she woke, "... daddy I'm tired it's too... Mom!" the little girl quit her whining as soon as she noticed her mother standing in the kitchen "hey little girl, sleep well?"she said kissing her forehead "yah... but why are you here?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face, alls Rachel did was tap the side of her nose with a playful look on her face making her daughter curios.

"So princess Ava take a seat" Finn lifted his daughter onto a chair and both parents stood opposite her on the other side of the table "why are you guys talking funny?" she said before yawning "we're not talking funny we're just happy" Rachel explained "mmhmm" they laughed slightly at her sarcasm, "so for breakfast we have..." Finn's voice was very enthusiastic he drummed his hands on the counter and gestured for Rachel to pull out their first food "lucky charms!" they shouted in sync however their daughter was nowhere near meeting their excitement "...cool" she mumbled uninterested "ok so second item is...""green apples" Rachel sang shoving them towards her, "oh and last but not least" "Cup cakes!" Finn finished her sentence and pulled out the tray of green frosted cakes that were garneshed with the clovers, all three foods where placed infront of her and they watched as she used her thinking face...

"You'd let me eat cup cakes for breakfast!" she finally said in disbelief, either parent couldn't help but burst into a fit of laugher 'so typical', "is that it?" she got impatient waiting for them to stop "you're unbelievable these are all clues!" Finn said raising his hands in the air "for what?" she smiled slightly looking towards her mom, Finn and Rachel looked towards eachover and nodded "where have you wanted to go since you were seven and took that dance class?" they leaned towards their daughter across the counter and watched as she looked from face to face "... are we going to Ireland?" her face lit up, Finn nodded gently before it fully kicked in "OH MY GOD!" she shouted jumping out of her chair and running around the table and hugging both her parents "when are we going? in the summer?" she said all to fast so it sounded like one word "when do you want to go?" Finn asked "...I don't know" she looked confused "how about we go now?" Rachel interfered her voice full of excitment "now. like 'now' now" Ava was finding it hard to take it all in and just stood there gawping "well we're all packed so why not" she knealed down next to her "a-and you're coming to?" she mumbled with hope "I wouldn't miss it for the world" .good sign two.

FLASHBACK-

Quinn sat on the floor next to the innocent nearly four year old, "Aunt Quinn?" she raised her head from her colouring book "yah sweetie?" the blonde replied giving her full attention, "where's mommy and daddy?" she asked fluttering her large brown eyes, Quinn had to think for a moment what should she say? "mommys sick and daddy has to stay with her at the hospital" she hoped that would be the last "when will they be back?" she added now shoving her pens away and climbing onto her aunt's lap, the little girl wanted to be comforted... by her mommy.

BACK-

"I'm bored" Ava announced for the hundreth time, they had not long swapped over at JFK, and where now officially on their way to Dublin airport where from there they'd be driving to Wicklow "well sweetie we've got another six hours so get used to it" Rachel joked flicking through her magazine, she sat nearest the window then Ava, and then Finn "but mommmmmy theres nothing to do!" she whined slumping in her chair "I packed a load of stuff for you in my hand luggage" Finn said standing up to get his bag out of the over head locker "we have... snacks" he handed her the large bags of candy crap and watched as her face lit up slightly "... magazines and books" he placed them onto the fold out tray, "and this" he put the console into her hands and watched as her facial expression turned into utter confusion "what is it?" she asked before biting her lip "... it's called a nintendo DS, now they've completely changed them since I was a kid but I prefer the original" he gestured towards it, "whats it do?" she observed the console running her fingers over each button "well you put games in it and play them" he said as if it was obvious, the little girl wasn't impressed and sighed before shoving the console onto the tray in front of her.

Finn was right, both parent watched as their daughter sat eyes glued to the DS screen and the only time she moved her hand from the console was to scoop up a hanful of candy, though they didn't complain she was entertained. "Ava look" Rachel said shaking her daughters arm "mama this is important" she whined pressing buttons rapidly "yeah I think we've had enough of that now" Rachel decided to use the mom card and grabbed the console out of hand before switching it off and sliding it into her bag, she looked back up to see her daughter pouting, she pulled the annoyed child onto her knee and leaned towards the window "it's green" she said observing the feilds "yep we're nearly there look at all the feilds" she pointed out of the small oval window, "its pretty" Ava mumbled, "very..."

"Mama what time is it?" Ava muttered half asleep from the back of their rented car "theres a time difference babe so its really early in the morning, we're nearly there now and you can go to sleep" she assured with a warming smile. The little girl stirred at the sound of foot steps and opened her eyes to the unfamiliar suroundings, she lay in a double bed that was covered in floral patched quilts and soft knitted blankets, the walls were light with bunches of pink roses scattered all over, there was out dated wooden furniture painted white and a large pillowed window chair that looked out onto a feild. "Daddy..." she said walking into the open living room, the floor was stone cold and wooden banisters were everywhere, she turned the corner and sighed in relief sitting at the table where her mom and dad who seemed to be reading papers and eating, "good morning... afternoon" Finn laughed watching her take a couple steps closer "did you have a nice sleep?" Rachel asked,  
"yeah... what times it?" she rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair out of her face "nearly two, we got here just before six" she informed.

"oh my god horses!" Ava sqeauled running into the cobbled court yard, an older man soon apprached them, he wore rugged jeans green wellies and a matching green barber jacket, he also wore a green flat cap and his face was had grey stubble, "hi" Finn said reaching out to shake his hand "hello there" his thick irish accent obvious "my names Ava" the little girl interfered not shy at all "well its nice to meet you Ava I'm Michael this is my farm" he was very friendly and sweet and gently shook her hand, "it's lovely" Rachel complimented looking around her "thank you very much... I'm guessing you fellows aren't from around here" he laughed, "no we're on vacation from Ohio" Finn explained, "well feel free to look at any of the animals they're very friendly" he said, "thanks" they called in sync watching him walk away.

Carole and Burt soon met up with them at the farm and they decided to take a look around, Ava could no longer wait to go into the pony barn and ditched her family by the chickens, she crept into the wooden house and trudged through the yellow hay, "wow" she mumbled her eyes wide on the littlest white pony, she heard footsteps and ducked slightly but it was too late "hi" two little girls approached her both irish, "hello" Ava coughed up, "whats your name?" the brown haired girl asked, "Ava... whats yours?" she replied warming up slightly "I'm Aoife, and this is Shauna" she said gesturing to the girl "I'm nine and shes twelve" she added "I'm ten. are these yours?" she asked patting the ponys side "well yes and no, we're sisters our grandad owns the farm so these are his ponys but we look after them, this is snowdrop thats Hallie and that ones butters" she said pointing to each animal.

"Wheres Ava?" Rachel panicked turning round noticing shes gone "Ava?" Finn shouted but nothing. They decided against panicking and realised she'd be around somewhere, the four adults turned the corner and smiled, Ava and two other little girls sat on a stack of hay bails giggling, "Ava we got worried" Rachel blurted out rushing towards her, "oops... I forgot I'm sorry I was only in the barn behind you but then Shauna and Aoife asked me if I wanted to come see the rest of the animals with them" she explained gesturing to the other children who just waved slightly, they couldn't help but smile and just nodded understandingly before waving back.

"Potayto" "Potato" both girls giggled practising their irsh accents while peeling poatatos, "you know instead of three they say 'tree'" Ava said, "well instead of sneakers they say runners" Rachel said back but both of them started laughing again, "daddy do you know any Irish words?" she looked towards her father who was on his laptop "no... but maybe you should ask Quinn" he swivelled the laptop to face both girls on the counter on the screen sat Quinn and Puck waving, "hey" Rachel smiled, "hi hows things?" Quinn asked with excitment "good we were just discussing Irish words" Ava informed "really well 'dia gwit'" Quinn said proudly, "did not know you spoke irish" Puck interfered "oh I don't. but my sister went to Ireland about two years ago" she giggled.

"Sleep?" "yah she was out within a matter of seconds" Rachel replied slumping into the couch, Finn placed the rest of the plates in the kitchen and came back in sitting next to Rachel, it was silent until Finn spoke up a few minutes later "having fun?" he smiled "yeah... alot" she replied with a slightly childish giggle "I'm glad you came" he said "I'm glad I came" she replied, it went quiet again. Finn was dieing to speak to Rachel about the past he'd not long realised that they'd never get past the 'awkward friendship' stage until they spoke about their prior issues, but they were deep things that to be completely honest he never wanted to dig up ever again.

"Rach... err we need to talk" he choked, she turned her head and raised her eyebrows slightly waiting for him to continue "... about- about the past" he spat out all too quickly, she looked to think for a second then looked him in the eyes, "what do you mean?" she became nervous and fiddled with her hands secretly she knew exactly what he meant, "s-so much stuff has happened with us in the past and we've never actually talked about it, and we're never going to get past it all until we've talked about it" he held his head high and took control realising it was now or never. "Not now." she said turning her head towards the TV "Rach we can't ignore it forever" his eyes begged for her attention, "ignore what?" she pushed hoping she'd magically become invisible, he shook his head slightly trying to build up the nerve to say it "we need to talk about Arielle... what happened." he felt her freeze from a few inches away and watched her face screw up as she cringed, "I-I can't" she tilted her head and rubbed her temple with one hand, "but Rach we..." "I CAN'T!" she shouted before jumping up and running out of the room.

He knew this wasn't going to be the last of it, they needed to talk and neither could runaway any more but he didn't expect it to be easy... it wasn't going to be easy.  
Bad sign one.

NOTICE-

Hi! thank you for ALL the reveiws I really do appreciate it,  
I'm feeling much better and I had a great time on my trip so thanks to those who asked...  
quick rant-  
"ok so to those of you who claim you're confused (only had one or two up to know who've actually commented) my story is like a puzzle, the flash backs are the pieces and I only give one flash back per chapter and I've only ever had two chapters were theres been none. I have not given all the flash backs yet so I don't expect you guys to completely know what happened, but I've gave you enough to have a good idea; thing is I also want people to enjoy the present set story not just the past and I do realise thats what my stories revolved around but soon I want to include a lot of the future...  
anyways I appreciate you reading my story and I love when people give me their ideas so please carry on and if theres anymore questions feel free to leave a comment and I'll get back to you!  
next chapter I hope for there to be a HUGE discussion/arguement between Finn and Rachel, when it comes to flashback though it will be one long one seperated into paragraphs throughout the whole chapter.  
enjoy and once again thank you :)


	17. Chapter 17

_flashback_

present

Chapter 17

Finn made sure Ava wasn't going to be in the house the next day he asked his mom and Burt to look after her who gladly obliged. He needed to talk to his ex wife and could wait no longer, "Finn please I really don't want to talk about this right now" he had practically chased her around their small cottage for the past hour but she wouldn't keep still she was now standing in the middle of the living room while he stood in the door frame to the kitchen "so when Rachel?" he threw his hands in the air becoming more frustrated "I don't know! just not now" rubbed her eyes and it went quiet, "I-I am desperate to be friends with you again Rach, but we can't keep acting like everythings ok... because it's not" he explained slumping his shoulders "so what do you want to talk about Finn?" angry Rachel arrived, she straightened up and looked directly into his eyes "want to talk about the crash? how we lost our daughter? how I got severe post traumatic stress and tried to kill myself?" she screamed startling him from his thoughts...

_"We can't keep doing this Rach our marriage is like a yoyo, our daughter needs you, I need you!" he tried to shake some sense into the petite brunette but she just sat there staring into space "why do you love me?" wow the first question she's asked in weeks was that! he thought to himself, "you and Ava are my life, you're the most beautiful women I know and will ever meet, you're have the most amazing personality and are too talented" he cupped the side of her face and stared into her frozen eyes, "but... but I'm broken" she choked tears spilling over the edge of her cheeks._

"You know what Rachel? yes I want to talk about that" he stood opposite her and felt like punching the wall out of frustration "go on then tell me how horrible I was and how crap of a mother I am" she muttered in anger "oh please stop feeling sorry for yourself! I have had to keep myself together for the past six years I haven't had time to grovel or feel sorry for myself. I lost a child too" he threw his hands in the air and watched her facial expression change she looked ready to pounce,  
the calm sensible conversation he'd hoped for had turned into a full on screaming match "I couldn't help it... you know I don't even remember most things from those years" her eyes filled with tears as she admitted her pain "I wasn't me. I wasn't there!"

_"Y-you're not broken" he choked letting the odd tear roll down his cheeks "I am" she let out a sob and placed her hand on her eyes, he leaned forward and hugged her "you're not broken Rach, you're hurt" he soothed leaning back again "I'm a bad mother, do you think that's why Arielle died someone knew I was gonna be a crap mother and didn't give me the chance" she blurted out to Finn's horror, is that what she thought? "what happened was not your fault" he projected loud and clear "Finn I haven't spoke to Ava in months... I haven't spoke to my own daughter in months" she went back to staring into space and her voice was barely above a whisper. "Do you still love me Rachel?"_

"Everything was took away from me over that time, my wife my daughter my life, but I carried on" he wanted sympathy and for her to understand but she didn't, "Finn I'm not contesting who had it worse! though I lived alone for over five years and when I say alone I mean ALONE" he was tempted to blame that on her in the moment but knew it wasn't true and he was just angry, they both stood in silence for a moment before Finn lowered himself onto the arm of the couch "I-I can never forget what happened and I know you won't neither but we need to move on" he said looking to her face "what about Arielle?"

_His heart broke as he watched her think before she answered "... off course" she stumbled obviously unsure, they sat in silence for a minute before he spoke "I can't put Ava in danger or hurt her anymore, she needs what's best for her" she knew where this was going but she didn't react or even try to fight back "... I think it's best we take a brake" he said, his heart became so much quicker and the room swayed slightly "do you love me?" she piped up her eyes glued to the wall before her "yes Rachel and I love you so much that I won't let you do the wrong thing" this moment was a replica of the one at the train station before college, except this case was much worse, "I can't be here anymore it hurts too much" she mumbled fighting the urge to sob in his arms._

"We lost a child Rachel, we lost our daughter" he said as if reminding her "I know" she snapped "so what do we do?" she added, "we put the pictures up of her that we have, we talk about her without flinching and we tell Ava that it's ok to think about her" he explained his tone humble, Rachel lowered herself onto the couch about a metre away from him just sitting on the edge "... what do you think she'd be like?" she had wanted to talk about her for so long, with some one who understood. "She'd be six years old" he realised out loud "...a-and beautiful, a minature version of Ava" he smiled slumping his shoulders in comfort, "I think so too."

_"I can't do it!" she screamed tears rolling down her face, she had tried to walk away but Finn stood up and grabbed her before she left, "no you can you're strong" he muttered into her chocolate coloured hair, she sobbed loudly into his should and every now and then repeating those words. "I need my baby" she cried, Finn felt helpless he was convinced his heart was actually breaking and that at any moment his legs would turn to jelly "sssh it'll be ok" he sobbed back into her head, the married couple stood in the middle of their living room sobbing for their late child to each other... when did life come to this?_

"Everything that happened was my fault" Rachel said in a harsh tone "stop blaming yourself!" Finn shouted back but she woudn't listen, he couldn't help her if she wouldn't listen. "It has been over six years... we need to be normal again" he hinted, "what do you mean? I can't just forget everything" she fought back still angry "so what do we do now?" she added slumping back in her chair "I want whats best for Ava" I thought we were doing whats best for Ava... you can't get rid of me now?" she jumped up of the chair and threw her hands in the air at her misunderstanding "no! no I didn't mean it like that" they stood facing eachover in the awkward silence, "I-I love my daughter... I love you" it was deadly silent throughout the whole cottage, Rachel just hung her head and waited for him to carry on "and not in the family type way, I 'love' you Rach, I've loved you since I first layed my eyes on you in high school."

_"So that's it..." she muttered tears still staining her cheeks, she had finally stopped sobbing and was sitting in the silence "yeah Rach that's it" Finn's insides crippled at the fought, "... we were gonna be together forever" she mumbled breaking his heart "I can't be around anymore, I can't hurt my daughter" she sat up straight. Its not that Finn wanted her to leave completely he just wanted stability for his daughter, so this was not expected "Rach you can still see her" he made sure she knew,_  
_but she just shook her head "no I can't I'll ruin her more than I already have" she held back the tears attempting to be strong, Finn felt crushed which he fought was impossible since he had felt like this for a while now "she needs her mom" "I don't need her"_

"You still love me?" she choked stunned from his revelation "I've never stopped loving you..."

_Rachel needed her daughter but she rebelled, she knew if he took her away she couldn't live saying goodbye to her every time she left, so what did she do? "what?" Finn asked incredulous "I don't need anybody" she yelled in defence "I don't need you or my parents or my daughter" she screeched running out of the room, "she didn't mean that" Finn assured himself._

"I-I..." she stuttered lost for words, Finn took a step closer to her and took hold of her hands "don't tell me you don't love me" he muttered barely above a whisper "I-I don't know..." she choked her big brown eyes glistened towards his "I love you Rachel" his eyes begged to be met with the same words "I'm not that girl though"  
she made every excuse up for reasons he shouldn't love her but for every one he had an answer, "we are ment to be" he leaned in towards her so their faces where inches apart "... tell me you love me too" he mumbled placing his hand on the side of her face "I... love you too."

_"I don't love you anymore" every word was like a dagger to his chest "I hate you" why was she acting like this? "Rachel please stop..." he tried to grab her arms but she shoved him away, "get away from me" she cried inching further away it reminded him of when she went hysterical in the hospital "I don't know what to do Rachel, tell me what to do?" he begged, "get away from me, I. Don't. Ever. want to see you again!" she shunned him and ran away, leaving Finn to break down alone._

They kissed. But not just any kiss fireworks went off behind there closed eyes the feeling they had wanted for so long had finally come back, they pulled apart and gazed into eachovers eyes to prevent the awkward silence... "luck of the irish" Finn smirked with an irish accent, Rachel just completely burst into a fit of laughter "you're unbelievable, you know that?" she playfully smacked his arm before they shared a long smile, "I love you Finn Hudson" she said loud and clear for the first time in years "I love you Rachel Berry" he smiled planting another kiss on her lips.

"Hey" Rachel greeted her daughter as she skipped into the cottage with her grandparents in tow, "hey sweetie hows things?" Carole said kissing her cheek "things are great" she replied before going into the living room, Carole and Burt shared a look there was definetly something different about her. "So what did you guys do today?" Finn piped up as they sat at the dining table eating "we went to the farm again and I got to ride the horses with Aoife and Shauna" the little girl bragged "you did!" Rachel pretended to be jealous making her giggle "also me and grandpa went up the big mountain while nana watched" she explained looking towards her grandmother "I'm getting old" she giggled making them laugh, "what did you guys do today?" Ava asked through all the laughing "err... nothing much" Finn said having not thought about what they were going to say "so you sat in here all day?" the little girl asked with an incredulous look on her face "umm yah" Rachel interfered, they weren't planning on telling anyone about what happened they agreed to take it slow.

The next day they decided to go fishing in a little dingy boat though the ten year old was not impressed "I've just got a text of uncle Kurt saying he completely agrees with my opposition to wearing luminos yellow life jackets" she explained holding up the jacket for all to see "well if you don't wear one and accidently fall in..."  
Rachel raised her eyebrows at the whining child before helping her put it on over her original jacket "fine... but I get to sit at the front" she said climbing into the wooden boat. "I win!" Ava bragged reeling in a large fish, "what?" Finn sat with an incredulous look on his face, they'd been on the water for nearly three hours and the only person who could catch fish up to now was Ava! "this is not fair" he pouted like a child "aww can't you catch a fish dad" his daughter joked in a childish voice "yah dad can't you catch a fish" Rachel followed poking his arm "what happened to 'I've been fishing before and caught hundreds, watch the pro'?" Rachel reminded him making him laugh "well I'm just having a bad fishing day thats all" he muttered his face a light shade of pink.

"I don't want to go home" Ava mumbled leaning against the window looking out onto the rainy feild, "me neither babe, but we've had fun haven't we?" Rachel joined her on the window seat "yah... but I like it here" she added in a miserable tone, Rachel sent a sympathetic look towards the girl "how are you spending the rest of your school vacation?" she tried to change topic "not sure..." she was no mood so Rachel thought she mays well tell her now "would you like to go to my audition with me?" she watched Ava's face light up and she instantly crawled onto her lap "you're auditioning?" she smiled widely "yes... but I'm only going for a small part for now and I might not even get it so don't hold your breath" she warned "but you're auditioning?" the little girl was still in an excited daze and wasn't listening, "yes I am,  
after you suggested I rang my old agent Cara who was more than happy to help me get back" she explained kissing her nose gently "and I get to come?" "yep I spoke to Cara and she said it was fine and that she'd love to see you again since the last time was when you were a baby" Ava smiled before wrapping her arms around her mothers neck and hugging her tightly, "love you mommy" "love you too baby girl."

Notice-  
hard chapter to write however I'm quite proud of my fictional argumentative skills :)  
hope you enjoyed also I'm debating whether to bring Shelby back, really unsure? so any suggestions are welcome.  
please keep reading and reviewing! thanks


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Well hello there" Ava watched as her mom and some strange lady engulfed eachover into a hug, the women seemed to be around fourty-ish and was wearing a tight purple dress with shiny black heels, her hair was long and brown to the side and over it she wore a black leather jacket. "You must be baby Ava" she said stepping back, the little girl couldn't help but pout at her 'innapropriate' knick name "for your information I'm ten years old" she raised her eye brows and crossed her arms across her chest "she's fiasty" the lady smiled to Rachel "I'm Cara, your mom's agent" she knealed down and put her hand out to shake the girls, Ava thought about completely shunning the women but decided against for her mothers sake "I'm Ava" she smiled returning the shake.

They soon entered the large theatre and followed the crowd towards the stage, a small man with glasses stood in front of everybody "so I hope you've all prepared a song to sing because that is what we're starting with" he clapped his hands together and left the stage to sit at a small table between two older men. "Ok Ava I need you to go sit at the back and watch" Rachel asked her daughter "ok mom... good luck" they hugged it out before the child ran away towards the last few rows. Ava began to feel bored it had been nearly an hour and her mom had seemed to have disappeared completely, she noticed some one walking towards her from the other side on the row, she got closer but didn't say anything all's she did was sit two seats away from her, she had long blonde hair and her face was quite familiar "... hi" Ava piped up with innocence "hey" she nodded not paying much attention.

"Whats your name?" Ava had never been the shy type "what's yours?" she said placing her phone down "I asked you first" "yah well how do I know you're not a murderer?" Ava smiled slightly at her humour "I'm ten" she giggled sitting more comfortable in her chair "yah well I'm nineteen" she replied looking her in the eyes "so?" Ava added expecting an answer "I'm still not convinsed I need to know I little more about you first" she winked sitting up in her seat "my names Ava, I'm waiting for my mom she's auditioning" she smiled proudly "really? I'm waiting for my mom too shes helping direct the show, she used to be on the stge but she's getting too old now" she explained, "why don't you audition?" the little girl asked "because I'm in college, I'm just home for spring break" the teenager said. "So will you tell me your... thats my mom!" she stopped seeing the familiar bruenette stride onto the stage head held high, by now Ava had planted herself in the seat next to her new friend and both of them watched her sing gawping in amazment, Rachel belted out the lyrics the all but to familiar 'Don't rain on my parade' while Ava mouthed them silently "she's good" the nameless blonde muttered eyes glued to Rachel leaving the stage "GOOD? my mom's amazing" she returned.

"So now will you tell me your name?" Ava asked waiting for her mother to arrive any second "my names Beth..." "Ava you ready to go?" Rachel interfered "err sure mom" she backed away slightly, if that girl was who she thought she was then? what the! her mind spun as she observed the small details of her face, the cheeks the eyes most certainly the hair resembled her aunt Quinn's... "Sooo was mommy's audition good?" Rachel's million dollar smile shone "yah very good" she seemed distracted, Rachel eyed her slightly as they walked down the noisey road "you ok?" she piped up with a mysterious look on her face "great" she really needed to work on her acting skills.

"So when do you find out you got it or not?" Rachel decided to take her daughter out for lunch so they currently sat in a small open restraunt near her apartment, "well they said they'd call over the next few days so we'll just wait and see" she smiled feeling slightly releived she was no longer in her daze. "Daddy?" Finn slid into their booth coinsidently once they'd finished dessert, "why are you here?" the little girl asked with an incredulous look on her face "I came to see my girls" he shared a loving smile with Rachel completely forgetting their daughters presence... "mom did well at her audition" Ava bragged hoping she'd get their attention again,  
"I knew she would" he winked in Rachel's direction, in a way Ava wanted to cringe but a sigh of relief washed over her watching them be nice.

It was officially easter and they were going to Kurt and Blaine's for brunch with a couple other glee family, "hi" Ava burst through the door full of excitement "hey miss Ava wheres your parents?" he asked everyone looked towards the girl in wonder "... probably making out in the elevator" she said completely innocent before skipping towards Calebs bedroom in search of her little cousin, the group of adults began to laugh and shared shocked looks just as the ex couple entered "whats so funny?" Finn asked removing his jacket "oh nothing your daughter just entertaining us all" Quinn giggled patting him on the back as she left to go the kitchen, Finn and Rachel shared a worried smile, they never told anyone anything yet but they could tell Ava was becoming suspicious.

They sat around the wooden dining table discussing how things where going in their lives "heard you had an audition Rach? finally going back to where you belong" Kurt said like an excited child "yah couple days ago... they probably should being calling any time now actually" she was dying to have one huge long conversation about herself but didn't want to get her hopes up, though she was starting to feel like Rachel Berry again. "Ok so rules of the game; we're in groups I call dibs on miss Ava for a start, so Blaine and Caleb, Quinn, Brittany and Santana, Puck and Beth, dad and Carole and so that leaves Finn and Rachel... wink wink" he giggled so did everyone else, Kurt was currently bossing people around when it comes to what he calls a 'serious' easter egg hunt around the apartment, secrelty the only reason they were doing one is so he can get the gossip of his niece!

"Oh look theres pink ones!" Ava pointed to the basket underneath the stairs in delight, "so as I was saying hows things with your parents?" he tried to sneak a comment in every now and then but she'd just get distracted and run off, maybe the easter egg hunt wasn't a good idea afterall!

"They're nice to eachother now" she explained leaning on the balcony facing her uncle slightly, everyone else were still fighting over chocolate inside but they stood in the quite spring breeze, "so what was with your comment earlier?" he smiled, "I was only joking..." she defended "... I still want them to be together" she added with a sad smile "it's complicated Ava" Kurt felt bad for her she was just a child, "I think they'll be together... I hope so" Kurt leaned across and grabbed her hand, "...I bet they are" she mumbled barely above a whisper. "Hey babe... you still haven't gave me your number?" Santana teased pouring a glass of water "sorry I keep forgetting" she giggled grabbing herself a glass, "finally had enough chocolate?" she joked sitting opposite her at the dining table everyone else was off doing their own thing, the little girl laughed slightly before answering "acutally no I'm just tired... besides my mom said I couldn't have anymore chocolate" Santana smiled before placing her glass on the table "you know you can tell me anything right?" it was silent and she leaned forward and tilted her chin slightly Ava didn't answer she just gave her a watery smile "... you ever feel like theres too much going on, and you can't keep up" a single tear dribbled down her face, Santana was used to speaking to children since she was a physcologist but it broke her heart when it was her own niece "oh babe..." she pulled the little girl onto her lap and moved the hair from her face to behind her ear "yah I do" she finished placing a gentle kiss on her cheek "you want to go talk to me... we could go sit on the balcony for a while?" she suggested "yeah ok" and so they walked hand in hand out the door, where Ava told her everything.

"Phone down Ava time for bed" Finn told her sitting on th edge of her bed "but daddy, mom had to take a call and if it's the audition guy I want to know what he says" she pleaded batting her big brown eyes which she knew he couldn't resist "fine but if she's not called back in five minutes it's lights out" he lay down next to her and wrapped his arm across her stomach protectivly it was only a matter of seconds before the phone started to vibrate "mom!" was all she said not even hello, he watched her nod her head and smile "yeah... so you have to go back?... I'll ask dad" she put the phone to her chest "mommy got a call back for tomorow can I go with her?" she rambled all to quickly, Finn smiled widely happy for Rachel, "yes off course you can" he couldn't say no could he? "did you hear?... can't wait see you tomorow mama" she put the phone down and squealed in delight, "time for bed princess" her face fell slightly and before she could moan he stood up, "good night" he switched the light off and began to walk out of the room, "daddy?" he heard a mumble "yes?" he turned back around "... c-can I sleep with you tonight?" she didn't have to ask twice, Finn knew his daughter and she only ever asked to stay with him unless something was bothering her "yeah come on princess" she stood up on her bed with pip in one hand, he smiled before pulling her onto his back and walking towards his room.

FLASHBACK-

"I can't belive this is happening" he sobbed into Quinn, Rachel was officially gone they weren't even sure where but they knew she wasn't coming back, "I can't raise a child on my own" he sat between his mother and friends who attemtped to soothe him but were getting now where "Finn you're an amazing father and you will carry on being amazing" Quinn rubbeed circles on his back but nothing worked he just felt more and more depressed. "But shes gone... my wifes gone" more tears ran down his face as everyone watched on helpless, suddenly the front door swung open and a very flustered looking Kurt entered the room with his husband and son in tow "whats going on?" he demanded scanning the other people in the room "my dad just called" he added waiting for an explanation, Finn stood up to face his brother "...shes gone, left" he slumped his shoulders in defeat forcing himself not to cry again, "what do you mean shes gone?" his eyes were as watery as Finn's, "she said she doesn't need anyone and that she doesn't love me anymore, so she left" his voice hoarse from all the crying.

Kurt looked from person to person wanting more information but no one said anything, he watched his big brother crumble before him and wrapped his arms around him, "sssh it's going to be ok" Finn just cryed harder at the thought, how was he going to cope?

BACK-

"Do I have to sit in the same place? it was boring?" she whined entering the theatre "sorry sweetie, but today I should be much quicker" she gave her a sympathetic smile before guiding her to the familiar row, Ava secretly hoped Beth would be there but up to now she was now where to be seen. Ava knew the words to near enough every audition song so to pass time she'd mouth them along with the singer, she could see someone looking over at her from the corner of her eye but didn't dare look... "hey" an older women approached her she was medium height and curvy she wore a loose black dress with heels and her long brown hair was in loose curls, once again she looked familiar? "I'm not aloud to talk to strangers" Ava mumbled not taking her eyes of the stage "oh ok... I'm guessing one of your parents got a call back" she totally ignored Ava's comment and sat down next to her after a small pause the little girl spoke up "yes" was all she said stiffly "I saw you mouthing the words to all the songs... thats impressive" well that made Ava warm up slightly, she turned slightly to face the women admiring her facial features "thanks" she smiled.

Before she knew it the little girl had surrended to conversation and sat giggling with the older lady, "so why are you here?" Ava asked, "I'm a co-director for the show" a light bulb went off in the younger girls head... it can't be? "really?" she disguised her uncertainty and fiddled with her jacket "so why are you talking to me?"  
she added curios, "I'm waiting for my daughter" they submitted back into the silence. "Oh here she is" the woman piped up rising from her chair "hey sweetie" she heard her mutter to the faceless blonde as they hugged once she let go Ava looked towards her face "Ava?" Beth said stunned, "you two know eachother?" the woman said pointing her finger between the two girls "well sort of we spoke the other day" Beth explained, "guessing your mom got the call back, she was amazing so it's not a surprise" she giggled lightining the mood, "yah!" Ava squealed proudly, "we better get going" the women interfered but before she could walk away the little girl began to speak "what's your name?" she had stopped her self from asking that question since she wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth "you have a thing with names don't you" Beth raised her eyes brows and giggled slightly "... I like to know my friends names" she smiled sweetly, the older women giggled at her cuteness and stepped forward holding her hand out "I'm Shelby, Shelby Corcoran" "no way..."

Notice-  
Enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you like it as much as I do :)  
and please review as I'm having second thoughts and hope people aren't lossing interest! thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey is everything ok?" concern washed over Shelby's face "yes- I mean no, I can't talk to you!" the little girl began to freak out before them "why?" Beth said softly "because... because I need to go find my mom" she was noticibly becoming upset "umm ok do you need help" Shelby asked, "no! go away I can't talk to you" Beth and her mother exchanged shocked faces what was going on?

Rachel stood behind the curtain waiting to go on for what seemed like forever, she glanced at her watch and panicked slightly she had told Ava she wouldn't be too long yet she was, she walked towards the side of the stage to check on her daughter but before she even got there she could hear her voice making panic arise.  
Opening the curtain slightly she noticed her daughter standing in the aisle shouting towards someone but they were to far back to make out what was going on, instantly she jolted from the stage and desenceded down the aisle, "I can't talk to you" she could hear Ava shouting, maybe she was just having a stranger danger freak out but once she heard the voice in reply she knew what was going on.

"Ava?" she said loud and clear getting closer to her, the little girl ran straight into her and wrapped her arms around her waist, "it's her mom" she mumbled soaking Rachel's top, Rachel looked up to see her, her... with Beth big Beth, her mind couldn't make full sentences in the moment. "Shelby?" her face showing her stunned, "Rachel?" they stared into eachothers eyes "she's your daughter?" she added completely shocked "yah she's my daughter" it went silent, completely silent till the blonde spoke up "whats going on?" she looked from person to person expecting an answer but nothing left their mouths.

"So wait a minute, you're telling me Rachel is my adoptive sister and Ava's my niece!" Beth stood in disbelief after their explanation, Shelby nodded awkwardly not taking her eyes of Rachel's doppleganger never in a million years would she have thought she'd meet her granddaughter when she got out of bed this morning, the little girl had stopped crying but she clung onto her mother not letting go for even a second... she was so beautiful. "So what happens now?" Beth seemed to be the only one able to form a full sentence "I-I want to talk to you" Shelby directed towards Rachel, who just nodded curios herself to see how her biologicals mothers life turned out. They arranged a meeting time, Rachel was going to stay behind after her audition and Finn was going to come pick Ava up "I'm sorry sweetie" she knealed next to her "don't be I still had fun... I like Beth" she smiled hugging her mother "well I'm glad... she looks like aunt Quinn doesn't she" she made conversation "mmhmm shes really pretty" they noticed Finn entering the building "hey" Rachel gave him a sad smile and passed Ava's back pack to him, "everything ok?" she nodded unconvinsingly. Father and daughter left and the sickness in Rachel's stomach became over powering, her mother knew nothing about how her life turned out since high school... nothing.

She cracked open the auditorium door to see her mother sitting on the piano bench on the stage, 'now or never' she thought closing the door as quietly as possible behind her. She got closer to the stage but it wasn't before she got to the steps that Shelby actually looked up "hi" was all she could form observing how grown up her daughter had become "you look so different" she added but with a smile, Rachel had become quite different since high school and college but more mentally than physically. "So?..." she leaned her arms againt the piano opposite her mother "what have you been up to?" Rachel got the confidence to ask "... err well I live in New York have since Beth was three so a long time, I did some small productions and helped direct a few shows but nothing major" she explained "how is Beth?" Quinn never really spoke about Beth since she knew the 'Shelby' topic was hard for Rachel "she's great, Quinn and Puck see her at least once a month she goes to Yale" "like Quinn did..." "yeah like Quinn, she definetly inherited her brains shes majoring in journalism" she smiled proudly making Rachel droop at the thought.

"So what happened with you?" the dire question made Rachel want to crawl in a hole, what was she ment to say 'oh you know lost a child and nearly died then ,lost all my family for six years... big whoop' she realised she'd been thinking for too long and Shelby raised her eye brows "... can I sit next to you?" Rachel blurted, though Shelby was more than happy and scooted over on the bench gesturing for her daughter to sit on the left side of her. Shelby became impatient and waited for an answer but words were not coming out of her mouth and she sat helplessly sinking, "I err..." she froze, should she tell her? maybe not considering she's the only person who doesn't know but is that really a bad thing? Rachel was mortified and her mother began to soften up noticing her distress "everything ok?" she finally asked "I can't say" Shelby became confused and placed a hand on her daughters arm but she pulled away "I... no" she got up and strode off the stage dieing to burst into tears.

"Rachel?...Rach" she heard her call but she didn't move, she felt like a water balloon in a box of needles. She had to tell her she needed comfort from some one who wasn't there when she tried to kill her self or had a manic depressive episode, some one who wouldn't pity her like a helpless child, "Shelby" she walked back on the stage but her mother must have been coming to look for her as she was standing up, Rachel walked straight into her open arms and completely broke down "aww baby" Shelby soothed rubbing circles on her back "what ever it is, its ok" she added listening to her daughters sobs into her shoulder.

"You should have called me... Quinn should have told me" Shelby repeated with tears streaming down her face, they sat on the bench hand in hand Rachel had told her everything "well its done now" Rachel grumbled "I can't believe all that happened, I should have been there for you" she felt so guilty, her little girl was going through so much and she wasn't their. They went deep in conversation... about Ava, Finn and Arielle "she would have been six" Rachel smiled she didn't want it to be a sad memory any more "what are their full names?" the older woman asked "Ava Marie Hudson and Arielle Carole Hudson" she smiled feeling a tweak at her heart, "I was watching Ava this morning, she knew the words to every song" Shelby giggled slightly "shes obsessed, she did a winter show in December and sang 'don't rain on my parade' in front of hundreds and she wasnt fazed at all" they shared a slight laugh "she looks like you... reminds me of you in high school" Shelby didn't know whether that was ok but when she saw Rachel smile she sighed "... I wouldn't wish what happened to me on my worst enemy but I need to move on, I've realised lifes too short and that I need to do everything I possibly can when I can, and one of those things is make up with you... I want to know you and Beth" she admitted with hope "... I'd love that, I want to know you and Ava even Finn" they smiled before Shelby reached over and hugged her daughter, she secretly was heart broken and completely guilt ridden but they couldn't go back now.

Rachel entered her apartment later that night and it wasn't long before her phone started to vibrate "hello" she answered "hey" Finn replied, "how'd it go?" "umm... good, I hope you don't mind that I told her about everything" "no Rach off course I don't I'm actually quite glad you did" she sighed in relief taking her shoes off at the same time "so what happens now?" he added, "she wants to know us" she bit her lip waiting for his reply "us as in?" "you me and Ava... we saw Beth" that made Finn smile that little girl who caused all the teenage trouble was no longer little "really? err..." he was shocked slightly "you don't have too it's just-" "no! I want to I think Ava should get to know her grandmother and aunt" in the moment Rachel wanted to jump for joy she was so relieved.

Ava slumped into the couch and contemplated switching her phone off if it wasn't Kurt it was Santana constantly calling or texting to see if she was ok and it's not that she didn't appreciate the fact they cared about her but asking every five minutes was becoming sort of annoying. She decided to reply to one of the tens of texts to see if that worked 'let's face it they will get back together so why not now!' she didn't even add any hugs or kisses to make a statement, then she text her aunt ' I'm fine aunt San I'll call you tomorow when I can xo' she sent the text message and threw the phone to the other side of the couch but it wasn't long before she had to lean over and get it back as it was vibrating again 'I wanna tlk 2 u, you+me=icecream ask ur parents? :) xoxo' she really just wanted to be alone for a while but from previous history she knew the latino was persistent, she got another text 'come on miss Ava don't be mad :'( xoxox' she actually smirked at his reply it was very 'uncle Kurt'.

"So what happened with Beth?" Santana asked her hundreth question as they strolled through the park hand in hand "I'm still not sure, mama won't tell me" "was Beth nice to you?" she asked protectivly "very... she looks like Quinn" she smiled towards her aunt's face "well thats good she is your aunt after all" they fell into silence ".. have you ever met my grandma?" she piped up, "yah... when I was in high school she was my glee coach for a while" "was she nice?" Santana thought for a moment on what to say "your grandma was lovely..." she wasn't going to say she was a crap mother/idiot was she? "at the time she had Beth who was just a toddler and she loved her more than anything" hoping that was enough she smiled.

"Ava come on we're going to be late for dance" Finn warned running around the house looking for the little girl, he bust into her room where she lay in a ball on her bed "Ava sweetie whats wrong?" he knelt beside her and placed his hand on her fore head "I don't want to go... I don't feel good" she mumbled barely able to open her eyes. Her fore head was hot, abnormaly hot he went straight to the bathroom and brought out the thermometer before placing into her mouth once it beeped he read the results "one hundred and two" he read aloud feeling slightly panicked, he sat on the side of the bed and rolled her over "what hurts princess?" he asked his voice gentle and quiet "my head and ear" he noticed her face was pink and her ears were more of a red shade, he had dealed with sick Ava many times before and was conviced she had and ear infection but he couldn't do much right now.

"It hurts daddy" he had changed her into pajamas and put her to bed but she cried, his heart broke everytime she sobbed in pain "I know baby the medicine will make you better" he stroked the side of her face and hoped for the best. Tonight he was ment to be going out with Puck but obviously his plans had been cancelled, "I-I want mommy" she choked, she'd never been able to ask for Rachel before when she was in pain or upset so this was a first "err... shall I call her?" he asked, but the little girl just nodded unable to speak. "Hey Rach its me" he answered "oh hey everything ok?" she sounded as if she was eating, "umm sort of, Ava's sick" he explained everything "I'm on my way" she put the phone don't straight away not giving him the chance to answer which made him smile... he didn't even have to ask her to come.

"Hey angel..." her voice sweet and gentle "ma-ma" the little girl lifted her head ever so slightly but winced knocking her ear on the pillow "it hurts mommy" she cried clinging on the the womans hand "I know" she sat on the edge of her bed trying to soothe her but she wouldn't calm...

"They didn't have you where I come from

Never knew the best was yet to come

Life began when I saw your face

And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, never giving you up"

FLASHBACK-

"NO! daddy" she sobbed stomping her feet, "Ava come on be good girl for daddy its bed time" he tryed to stop her constant screaming but was failing miserably. She had been acting up since they moved and Rachel left "come on baby for me?" the four year old contemplated listening but she was hurt and wanted to be held, "daddy" her lip quivered as she held her arms out for him to pick her up, "its ok princess daddys here" he repeated rubbing circles on her back as she cried louder into his shoulder

"Highway run Into

the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind

Restless hearts Sleep alone tonight Sending all my love Along the wire"

The song that turned out to be the only thing that made Ava calm down when she was having one of her hysterical tantrums...

BACK-

Finn watched from the doorway as Rachel stoked the side of her face and her eyes drooped listening to her mothers voice "good night baby" she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before creeping out of the room. "Thanks" Finn piped up as she closed the door behind her "don't mention it" they walked down the hall towards the stairs side by side. "Where your treasure is your heart will be also" Rachel turned her head and gave Finn and curios smirk "was that some sort of seductive shakespeare quote?" she giggled like a teenage girl "no..." her face dropped "Harry Potter" she couldn't help but giggle at his child like humour "you always knew how to break the silence Finn Hudson" she playfully slapped his arm as they made their way into the living room where they enjoyed the rest of the night chatting and giggling like they were teenagers again.

Notice-

Sorry I haven't updated in a small while, been very busy!  
Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review also if your a Brittana fan or any other favourite couple fan please check out my new fic 'She's mine' I've had positive comments up to now so I hope you can agree :) thanks...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rachel had finally persuaded her daughter to go on a family dinner which Shelby and Beth would be in on, she held her daughters hand like no tomorow as they walked into the restraunt with Finn in tow "hey" Shelby got up from her chair to hug her daughter while Ava smiled slightly towards Beth, next the older woman greeted Finn who was more than happy for Rachel. "Hi" Rachel shoved Ava slightly towards the sitting Shelby, "hello" her voice was timid and quite "are you ok?" the woman asked noticing her distress, but the little girl just nodded before skipping around the table to sit inbetween her dad and Beth.

"So Ava I heard you're a good singer?" they had been in deep conversation for the past hour but the little girls voice had slowly faded, "yah I think so..." she answered looking towards Rachel for her input "she's amazing... just too modest" the bruenette giggled "what about you Beth?" she added, "umm...I can sing but not that well" she smiled. The three adults not counting Beth began talking about past stuff so the teenager thought it was agreat oppurtunity to get to know her niece "how about we ditch these guys and go for a walk?" she leaned over and whipered in her ear, Ava just gave a sly grin before getting up of her chair "where are you going?" Rachel called just as they began to walk away "no where" the youngest shrugged before Beth put her hand out to be held. "So do you think this is weird to?" the little girl piped up "very... even I'm finding it confusing" she giggled "when do you go back to College?" she asked "couple of days, though I'm gonna go see Quinn and Puck before I go back" she explained "you look alot like Quinn" "I'll take that as a compliment" she smiled "and Connie will look like you guys too... that'll be confusing" Beth began to laugh at her adorable innocence "you're a funny kid" she said through the laughter "my daddy says that."

"So I offically think they're gone?" Finn looked around the quiet restraunt to see the girls where nowhere to be found "ah leave them they get along" Shelby sighed "Beth's great with her" Rachel replied, as if on cue the two giggling girls entered the restraunt holding hands "glad to see your back" Shelby smiled "yah umm we went for a walk" Beth slipped back into her chair as did Ava.

"I want to ask you something?" Finn said partially following Rachel around her apartment, since they spent so much time there with Ava it had become the norm "go on" she said obviously looking for something through a stack of papers "we should go on a date" he smiled his 'Finn' smile and watched her facial expression change "I agree" she raised her head to look at his but he just smiled in relief, it went quiet was he meant to say something else?

"Can I have a pet?" Ava looked over to the other couch where her parents sat side by side rambling on about something, "goldfish" Finn smirked sarcastically before going back to his conversation "no! I mean something like... a dog" she sat up full of enthusiasm "Ava sweetie you'd look after it for a week then it would be dad's job" Finn joked to her displeasure "no I wouldn't!" she argued, "Ava where would you put him? you can't leave him at home because your in school and dad's at work, and since I got my part I'm going to be out most days so I can't look after it?" Rachel watched as her daughter glared in her direction, lately she realised one of the bad sides to having two parents... they gang up on you.

Santana and Brittany had offered to baby sit Ava while they went on their date, but it wasn't long before Kurt's nosyness took over him and he dragged Blained to their apartment using the excuse 'we thought the girls could use some help with Ava' however Rachel didn't fuss she thought she could use the fashion help of her best gay. "You nervous?" no one had ever really been to Rachel's apartment before but since the family reunited Ava had showered the house with 'you're the best mom' pictures and stuffed toys so it was actually quite homey, currently Santana sat on the floor with her wife and niece colouring in while Blaine sat comfortable on the couch and Finn paced up and down the living room "no... not really" he choked loosening his tie which went with his dark navy blue suit.

"Please welcome Miss Rachel Berry!" Kurt replicated one of those dramatic over head voices to Rachel's discomfort "Kurt seriously get..." she stopped when she noticed all eyes on her "do I look bad?" she directed to Finn "no! you-you look amazing" he smiled, she wore a black body con dress which was plain, strapless and just above the knee. As soon as the front door clicked a chorus of excited squeals started "oh my god she looked so pretty!" Ava held her hands together, "I know well done Kurt" Brittany joked, he mouthed thank you in return "so dya think mommy and daddy are back in buisness?" he looked around for a reply "I know so..." "what do you mean?" Blaine gave a curios look to the little girl "when I was sick and mommy came over to make me feel better, I woke up because I could hear loud talking and I went to the top of the stairs where dad was saying bye to mom and just before she left they kissed!" she rambled all too quickly before going back to her colouring book, all four adults smiled devilishly at eachover hoping she was right.

Up to now things couldn't have been more perfect, dinner was full of laughs and conversation now Finn decided to take her to a very familiar place, "Finn its hard enough walking in these shoes with my eyes open" she whined stumbling with his hands across her face "one second" he chuckled before the stood still "...tah dah" he removed his hands from her eyes and watched her smile. They were on the bridge in central park, the same one he took her to in junior year after their date except now they looked so different "oh my god we're on our bridge!" he smiled at her use of the word 'our' "mmhmm" he felt quite proud he made her happy.

"You're pretty smart Finn Hudson" they had moved to sit on a wooden bench "you think?" he smiled "yah... you always know how to make me feel good" she clamped her hand onto his for a change and they took in the quitness "... so what did I miss?" she sat up straight to look him in the eyes "what?" he looked confused "I wasn't here for over six years and I haven't actually asked you anything about what you guys got up to?" she tried to make it sound casual to avoid awkwardness. "Err... not much" he looked startled "you know pretty much everything abut us" he smiled "but I don't... I don't know where you guys went on vacation? or what Ava got for her seventh birthday? or what you guys dressed up as for halloween?" he giggled slightly at her twenty questions type attitude. "Ok so we went on vacation to..." he thought for a moment "... Canada" he smiled "Canada?" she smirked "never thought of you as a Canada type of guy" she joked making laugh again, "why Canada?" "maple syrup" oh she should have knew Finn would have said something like that and couldn't stop laughing.

"Pretty much all Ava's birthday presents revolved around music" "really? even when we weren't together we were alike" she smiled to herself "she is you Rach... mini Rachel Berry" he chuckled to himself inching closer to her, "she's better than I ever was... she's perfect" her smile dropped slightly revealing tears in her eyes "you're perfect Rachel, always have been" he placed a finger under her chin to turn her face slightly and so they gazed into eachovers eyes "I love you, you're my Rachel Berry and always will be" he placed a gentle kiss on her glossy lips making her smile again.

"Wait you still haven't told me about halloween?" they were walking through the park and he hoped she'd forgot "err... ok so one year when Ava was eight she was obsessed with karate and all that crap..." he faffed his arms "my daughter into karate... wow" Rachel joked "so Quinn and Puck were holding a party but you had to come in a group costume which belive me was hilarious I'll have to show you the pictures of Blaine and kurt's salt and pepper costumes..." she began to laugh before linking her arm around his "do you ever remember the movie kick ass?" "yah I loved that m... Finn Hudson you didn't!" she squealed playfully slapping his arm "hey ask Quinn she looked cute with purple hair" at this point she was laughing hysterically walking into him "so you went as big daddy?" she pulled herself together "not to brag or anything but have you seen my muscles" he put his arm of to show but they couldn't help laugh again "I want to see pictures" she smiled "I wish you were there...". It went quite "me too... but it's done now and can't be helped; besides I do not look good in spandex" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the small bruenette close as they came onto the busy streets of New York.

Since it was late they decided to ditch knocking and use her key instead, as they opened the door the saw that the apartment was dark and all's they could hear was the sound of the television "hello" Rachel whispered but no answer. They crept into the living room to see Blaine sitting up asleep with Kurt's head in his lap falling in and out of consience, but the girls where nowhere, Rachel walked towards her daughters room and pushed the door open slightly to see a pretty cute sight... Ava lay in a deep sleep next to Brittany who had her arm protectivley wrapped around the youngster and Santana sat leaning against the bed from the floor where she looked to be sleeping to "aww thats cute" Rachel stood watching them sleep as Finn came up behind her.

"I don't want to wake them you do it?" she giggled backing away "I'll wake Kurt instead" she pointed towards the living room but as if on cue Kurt came out "hey" he said his voice heavy with sleep "hey you ok?" Finn asked "yah fine where is everyone?" he stretched "well you were using Blaine as a pillow and the girls have all fell asleep in Ava's room" Rachel explained removing her shoes "oh sorry I'll go wake them" he muttered but she stopped him "no it's late you guys stay here" she said and he just nodded slightly still not fully awake "is it ok if you and Blaine stay on the couch?" he nodded "ok well I'll leave brittany with Ava and tell Santana to..."  
she srealised there was the guest room but what about Finn "she can stay with you and I'll go in the guest room" he interfered.

"Morning Berry!" "AAH!" she was awoke with the latino's face inches from hers "Jesus Santana don't do that to me" she sat up to fix her hair "sorry" she giggled stretching in the bed "by the way how did I get here?" she had an incredulous look on her face "we tried to wake you but you sleep like a brick so Finn carried you" she shuddered dramatically getting a light shove of the bruenette in return. They rose from the bed to go make breakfast for the crew "Santana leave them alone" she watched from the kitchen as Santana messed with the other gay couple "ssh!" she snapped as she began to tickle their face, Kurt instantly shot up while Blaine shooed her away "now I remember why I didn't like living with you" he grumbled rubbing his eyes.

It wasn't long before Ava, Brittany and Finn joined them at the dining table "you know what mommy?" Ava said thought bites of toast, she looked in her direction "we should have sleepovers more often, I had fun" they smiled at her innocence "I had fun to sweetie" she smiled sipping her coffee. "How was dinner?" Kurt finally asked "good" they replied in unison before laughing slightly "we went to the bridge afterwards in central park... he told me about the salt and pepper costumes" Blaine choked on his coffee while Kurt just glared at Finn as the rest of them looked on quite amused "oh my this apartment is so much more fun than ours" Santana laughed.

FLASHBACK-

"Ava please help daddy" Finn moaned slumping into the couch as his daughter ran wild, "hello" at last his savior arrived "help me" he joked leaning his head on the back of the couch, "what happened?" Quinn stood shocked looking around the room "she won't keep still and if I try to stop her she just screams for Rachel" he sighed, "where is she?" she put the paper bags down on the table and removed her coat "I don't actually know but it's quite and that can't be a good sign" he jumped up of the couch and walked towards the little girls room.

"Where is she?" the blonde entered the room but stopped when she noticed him tucking the sleeping child into bed "she wouldn't sleep last night" he sighed leaving the room, "so how are you holding up?" she placed her hand on his arm as he chuckled humourlessly "look around Quinn what do you think?" he didn't say it harshly just puffed. "How am I going to do this?" he stared at the discarded boxes of chinese food on the coffee table "you will" she assured from the seat next to him "Finnegan if theres one tihng that I'm completely sure of is that you are one of the most amazing fathers ever..." she grabbed his hand "and you have countless friends to help you" he smiled genuinley for the first time in what felt like forever, Quinn was right his friends (or family as he called them) would always be there for him.

BACK-

Ava had requested Rachel watch the end of her dance lesson so off course she agreed, "you were so good" she cooed helping her put her jacket on over her leotard and leggings "thanks where are we going now?" she asked pulling her hair from behind "err home or is there something you want to do?" she smiled carrying the girls bag "nope that's cool" they left the building soon after to go back to Rachel's.

"So are you and dad going to get back together?" Ava sat at the kitchen island stuffing her face while Rachel cleaned "de ja vu" she joked "Ava it's complicated we have to just wait and see what happens" she asured but knew it wasn't over "but I'm sick of waiting" her tone whiney "Ava please?" she really didn't want to go into another three hour discussion with her about this "but mom!" she snapped. "Ava don't talk to me like that!" the little girls wide eyes went teary and before she knew it she was gone "crap..." Rachel muttered, she'd never shouted at her before and was starting to feel guilty "Ava I didn't mean to shout" she walked into her room where the little girl sat with her hands over her face and tears dripping of her cheeks "l-leave me a-alone" she sobbed breaking her mothers heart.

Finn was quite stunned when he got a call of a frantic Rachel demanding he come over right this second, as soon as he walked through the door she bobmarded him with words "ok calm down" he pulled her to stop with a hands on both her arms "she won't talk to me!" she panicked again but he just pulled her back "why?" he replied raising his eyebrows "because I... I shouted at her, but I didn't mean to" she rambled all too quickly "why did you shout at her?" he was calm and soothing "she was talking bad" he smiled at her innocence "Rach if she was talking bad you're meant to tell her off" he chuckled slightly "I am" her face revealed how shocked she was "yes you are... if I shout at her she gets a mood on but that's not very often shes not usually bad, what she do?" he sat on the arm of the couch and pulled her infront of him "she asked me 'for the hundreth time' when we're getting back together?" she shied slightly ducking her head.

"I think it's time we talk to her..." he stood up and guided Rachel towards their daughters room, this was going to take a while.

Notice-  
Hey, thanks for reading I personally love this chapter but...  
I'm sort of losing faith wih fanfiction (sighes*) no on really comments anymore and I'm starting to lose interest.  
So please save my sanity and leave a review I really do appreciate them!  
thank you mes amigos :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Finn was the first to enter the room where the little girl sat with her back faced to the door "Ava?" he piped up in a gentle tone trying not to startle her, she turned around in disbelief "daddy?" her eyes were puffy and her face flushed "we need to talk" he pulled the cowering Rachel from behind him and sat her next to him on the bed so the was a girl on both sides. "Are you angry?" she murmered trying to look uninterested "no... but you shouldn't have talked to mom bad" he used a stern yet delicate tone "I know" she looked down to her shoes "is there something you'd like to say to her?" the little girl jumped of the bed and stood infront of Rachel "I'm sorry for talking bad mommy" everytime she called her mommy her heart would instantly heal "that's ok baby, but don't do it again" she pulled the girl inbetween then so she half sat on her knee.

"So what else do you want to talk about?" she seemed nervous and bit the edge of her lip "a few things... firstly about me and dad" Rachel explained getting comfortable for the long conversation ahead "do we have to? I'll stop asking" she fiddled with her hands "yes we do" Finn interfered "I-I know you really want us to be together but it's really complicated Ava and it's going to take time before anything happens so you have to be patient and be happy with the way things are instead of waiting all the time" Rachel had begun to smooth the little girls hair that fell down her back "ok" was all she said looking to Finn who nodded. "And I want to talk about Shelby?" she felt her daughter stiffen slightly "do you not like her?" Finn asked "no! I like her and I like Beth too" she assured "so why don't you act like you do?" Rachel added "I-I... she scares me" her voice was so timid and shaky that it broke her mothers heart "why are you scared?" Rachel pulled her daughter closer.

"I don't know..." she knew but didn't want to tell "you can say anything you know that" Finn nudged her playfully "you told me she was never there for you and you always wished she was..." she shook her head lost for words "... you weren't here, and I ALWAYS wanted you, I needed you I still do like you need your mom but it's confusing because she must be bad if she was never here... you came back" they were completely lost for words after her explanation scarily it made perfect sense.

"Ava my mom couldn't have been there for me, it was under special circumstances..." "yah but she came back when you were in highschool and you said she left again?" she was suddenly regretting telling her everything, Finn noticed her distress and decided to jump in "ok so do you remember when I was on the trampoline with you and I fell on you and..." "you broke my arm" she finished his sentence while raising her eyebrows "you broke her arm!" Rachel screeched making them both chuckle "and once we got back from the emergency room you refused to talk to me for what felt like forever" she nodded trying to surpress a giggle "and nana came to talk to you... what did she say?" Rachel sat with a curios face the whole time.

Ava took a deep breath "forgivness is a virtue of the brave" she recited proudly, Rachel smirked realising what Finn was getting to "so you forgived me didn't you?  
because you're brave and an amazing person" she blushed slightly at the compliment "now your mom is also a brave amazing person" Rachel felt like crying at the cuteness of the moment "so thats why she forgave her mommy too" Ava stated looking to Rachel who nodded profusely trying to diguise the tears sitting in her eyes.

"Is there anything else... because west side story is on in like five minutes" they laughed at her dramatics "no you're free to go" Rachel sighed, she scampered out of the room leaving her parents sitting with their legs stretched out on the bed leaning against the wall "thank you" Rachel smiled "no need to thank me" and with that they submitted into a comfortable silence. Around twenty minutes later they heard a familiar voice project through the whole apartment and it wasn't Ava "Puerto Rico my hearts true devotion..." they entered the living room to see Santana unexpectedly prancing around the living room with Ava belting out the lyrics to America which was currently on the TV "Santana?" she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed them watching "umm hi" she snapped out of west side story mode and placed Ava back in her original spot.

"Everything ok?" Rachel asked walking towards the kitchen "yah I umm just needed a lil girl talk thats all" she felt a little awkward considering Finn was here "aaaand that is my cue" he joked before grabbing his coat and saying his good byes. "So whats up?" they both sat at the dining table with drinks while Ava watched her movie "Ok so lets face it we're not getting any younger, and we decided a few years ago that we weren't going to have kids naturally because of all the..." a smile crept onto Rachels face as the latino rambled "and now she wants to adopt!" "and you don't?" "no! I do just-" she was lost for words which was a first with Santana 'big mouth' Lopez.

"It's ok to be scared you know..." Rachel soothed placing her hand on hers "I should know more than anyone" she chuckled slightly and so did the other woman "it's a big deal you know? a baby" she looked more mezmorized than scared "you'd be amazing parents San, Ava loves you guys to peices" Santana gave a loving smile "thanks Rach... I love you guys" she was never good with the sappy talk but she felt the need to tell her "we love you too."

"Hey aunt Quinn" it was Wednesday afternoon and Quinn was on pick up duty with Connie who was getting a lot bigger "hey Connie" she cooed kissing the babies cheek, "hows school sweetie?" she asked walking towards the car "good Mrs James asked me to sing at story hour" Ava had become quite popular around when it came to her voice she was preditected to be the future star of New York "she did! thats awesome what did you sing?" "somewhere over the rainbow" she shown a toothy grin before getting into the car.

"Guess what?" Ava sat at the island in the kitchen as Quinn made her a snack "what?" she replied facing the other way "Beth text me" she smiled "did she?" she brought over the chopped up and apple and peanut butter "she asked me how I was" she had become farely comfortable with her knew aunt "thats nice" she smiled genuinley before passing a fidgeting Connie her pink sippy cup. "Are things ok with Shelby now?" she asked "yah mom's asked me if she can come over next weekend when I stay" she explained "that'll be fun" her enthusiam was very false and Ava wasn't soft she snorted making Quinn laugh "you're your mothers daughter" Ava looked confused for a moment "off course I am she's my mommy" Quinn giggled "no it's an old saying meaning you're a lot like your mom" Ava smiled relived before going back to her apple.

"What do I call her?" it was a question she'd expected some time soon "whatever you want... she said to call her whatever your comfortable with" she smiled reasurringly "but I don't know?" her voice was too cute to ignore "ok so: nana..." "already got one of those" "umm grandma" "only old people are called grandma and she doesn't look that old" Rachel chuckled slightly before answering in a jokier tone "Abuela!" "we're not spanish mommy" she pointed her finger at her sternly, then they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Ava" she entered the room and hugged the smaller girl after her daughter, after removing her coat she came and sat with them at the table "we were just discussing what Ava should call you" Rachel told making Ava blush, "really?" she became interested "mmm her answers to my ideas here: I've already got one, shes not old enough and we're not Spanish" Shelby laughed slightly before turning to the little girl "call me whatever you're comfortable with" she nodded before helplessly slipping back into her shy ways which Rachel was willing to do anything to prevent. A variety of chinese food and Barbra Striesand related conversations later she had began to warm up to the woman "you'll have to come on set for the day sometime soon, the guys where really impressed when I told them you knew the words to every show tune" she smiled "you told them about me?" Ava blurted out stunned "off course I haven't stopped bragging about you since the day we met" Rachel felt teary at their conversation "I-I'll have to sing with you one time" she smiled "why not now?" Rachel interfered.

It wasn't long before they started to sing 'your never fully dressed without a smile' the three womens voices blended together beautifully, "you have quite the voice"  
Shelby did one of her 'Shelby' smiles which was fairly charming "thanks" she giggled. "Bed time Ava" "nawww mommy" she whined slumping her shoulders, they were sitting on the couch talking and watching show tune clips "come on sweetie it's really late" Shelby admired Rachel as a mother considering everything she went through, to her she's perfect. "Say goodnight to..." she was stuck for an ending "...Gram" Ava smiled before climbing towards Shelby "I don't want to call you Grandma because it sounds too old! so if I mix it up a lil it sounds much better" she explained "do you mind?" she added "not at all I'd love to be your Gram" Shelby uncontrolabley pulled her close and kissed her cheek and was relived when she didn't pull away "goodnight Ava" she called as the little girl walked away "night Gram".

Rachel was buzzing as she left her daughters room "I'm so happy" Shelby instantly pulled her into a teary hug "I knew she'd warm up soon" Rachel smiled widely sitting next to her on the couch "so I'm offically Gram..." she thought for a moment "... I like it" they giggled then fell into a comfortable silence. "Your an amazing mother" she muttered turning her head slightly "thanks" Rachel blushed showing her modest side "but I-I'm really not" Rachel was very insecrue when it came to her prenting she could never forgive herself for what happened. "You know Rach you can kick youself as much as you want but you'll always be wrong... you came back" Shelby felt suddenly at ease waiting for her to reply "you did too; took you more than six years..." she chuckled slightly "but you did" Rachel was all up for forgiveness especially after what Ava said a couple of days ago... 'forgiveness is a virtue of the brave'

It was officially May and Finn thought of a genius idea (or what he thought was a 'genius' idea) to feed his daughters boredom "Come here" he called up the stairs and it wasn't long before the two girls came toppling down "yah?" they walked into the living room where Finn sat messing with the DVD player "I found some home movies when I was at nana's and I thought we could watch them" he smiled, Rachel felt a bit awkward at first hoping she wasn't included in very many. "Oh my god I can't believe you let me do that!" Ava squealed as her parents laughed hysterically, they all sat on the couch an adult on either side of the child, the video they'd just watched was one where a one year old Ava was practically swimming in strained peaches "so cute" Rachel mumbled slowing down her giggles.

"Whats this one?" Ava lifted out a CD from the box and held in the air "whats it say?" "Ava's song" she read passing it to her dad to put on the TV 'Finn move out the way... calm down Rach... smile Ava' they watched on as Ava sat on the floor smiling to her parents who attempted to make her laugh "mamamama... yah baby?... can you giggle for daddy princess?..." as the video went on it shown Rachel and Finn singing to the little girl who laughed hysterically at her parents. The room was completely silent everyone had their eyes glued to the TV "when was that?" Ava finally piped up once the song was finished, Rachel looked as if someone had dragged her out of her daze "err you were about ten months old" she smiled unsure on how to feel, the video was from before she got pregnant with Arielle and things where happy, "I don't want to watch them anymore" and with that the ten year old stood up and walked out of the room leaving her parents frozen in their seats.

"Ava honey I've got to go" she entered her room where the child sat staring out of the window "ok" she mumbled not acknowledging her presence, Rachel sensed something wrong as usually Ava would fight for her to stay "you ok?" "... mmhmm" she was in no rush so slumped onto the bed "I'm sorry if those videos upset you" Rachel said "they didn't upset me... what do you think it would be like if Arielle was here?" she turned on the spot to face her mother who looked stunned. "I don't know baby" she really didn't know what to say considering everytime her brain wandared she'd always stop herself before she got to that place "I wish she was here... then nobody would have been sad" she snuggled closer into her mom wanting to be comforted "I know babe me too" she soothed, Rachel had never really thought about how much Ava remebered she shrugged it off as she was too young, obviously not.

"Do you r-remember much?" the older bruenette leaned back to look at the childs face "a little" she looked down towards her shoes "you can talk about it you know?"  
maybe it was a good idea to get it all out "aunt Quinn was crying. No one would tell me why" Rachel's heart ached listening to her talk "... and then you were gone and I cried a lot but you never came back" she quickly jumped of the bed startling Rachel, she sat on the floor and pulled out a box once she took the lid of she pulled out what looked to be a scrap book "I made this and I add stuff to it when I'm sad or I'd look at it when I missed you" she passed the book to her mothers who just sat staring at the front cover reading the four names scribbled in child like writing.

They sat together going through each page most of them where photos that Finn or another family member had gave to her and there where drawings with explanations underneath "that picture was on mommy's day... Quinn took me to get a mani-man..." "mani pedi?" "yah that" she smiled before explaining why she chose the colour blue go on her nails but Rachel was too busy day dreaming to take in any of her words, it should have been her.

Notice-  
completely and utterly overwhelmed with all the reviews and comments, they were all so sweet especially 'pinkprincess007'  
so lovely and reassuring... if only I could get fourteen reviews for every chapter :)  
life sucks at the moment - think I wanna be a journalist but my family are very against it! so I need something to cheer me up :)  
Anyway hopefully it'll be the same for the next chapter and I get to 100!... (at least)  
thank you amigos :)

BTW- I REALLY loved writing the next chapter and I'm pretty sure you guys will LOVE it too...  
Depending on how many reviews I get it'll be posted either tomorow or in a couple of days :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After endless hours of discussion and argument Finn finally persuaded his ex wife to come to Lima with him and Ava for a visit, she was struggling considering she hadn't been there in over six years and all the family now lived in New York which she was comfortable with. "Mommy come on we got to go!" Ava was ridiculously excited mostly because all of her dads stories where from Ohio and the fact she gets a couple of days of school even though she finishes for summer in a few weeks "yah come on mom!" Finn called from the front door of Rachel's apartment letting out his excitement like his daughter "I'm coming" she emerged from her room in a flurry dressed in a pair of skinny jeans a loose pomigranit half arm top with brown wedges, her hair hung in loose curls below her shoulder like the old Rachel "got the tickets?" she snapped Finn out of his daze "err yes" he blushed slightly before picking up the suitcases and making his way to the lobby.

The aeroplane ride felt purposely quick for Rachel like the universe knew she didn't want to go back 'home', they were staying at Rachel's old house since her dad's had kept it as they visit often "is this your house mommy?" Ava had her face smeared across the window of the rented car impatiently fidgeting in her seat "mmhmm" the older brunette grumbled. Once the car came to a stop she heard her daughter almost instantly shoot out of the car but Finn stopped her before she could move "you ok?" he asked looking concerned "fine" she shrugged unconvinsingly "no you're not... tell me whats bothering you?" she raised her head to look him in the eyes "all the memories... its just overwhelming I'll be fine" she gave him a half hearted smile before following the little girl out of the car.

"It's big" Ava stood gawping at the house before her as her parents unloaded the suitcases, Rachel unlocked the door and let her daughter go explore she was desperate to see her mothers room from when she was younger and it wasn't long before they heard her shouting from upstairs "mama come here" with that Rachel let Finn finish making coffee and followed the little girl to the second level. "It's so cool in here" she ran her hands along the furniture and picked up something every now and then "I'm glad you like it" she sat on the bed awkwardly holding back tears "you can sleep in here if you like?" she added, Ava smiled "really? I'd love to" she replied sitting next to her on the bed "don't be sad... when I'm sad I look in my book with pictures that remind me of my family and what I love, maybe you should have something that makes you feel better" she was extremly mature for her age which made Rachel smile "you're right" she gestured for the girl to leave the room having one last look before closing the door and following her.

"Good morning ladies" Finn smiled as the two bed headed women entered the kitchen "mmm" Ava mumbled unable to form words in her state "I want to take you guys somewhere today" he was very enthusiatic for eight on a Tuesday morning "where?" Ava piped up "it's a surprise" he tapped his nose with a devious smirk before pouring a cup of coffee for Rachel. "Mickly... Mickny..." "Mickenly" "Mickenly?" "yah Mickenly this is our old high school" Finn informed opening her car door "and we're here because?" she had already shown signs of becoming a teenager "theres some people who want to see us" he smirked before grabbing the older brunettes hand "it's ok" he assured before they fell into silence and entered the building.

Everyone knew about what happened with finchel even Mr Schue or Will as he now prefered, Rachel was surprisingly enjoying the feeling of walking down the familiar halls hadn't changed much just a fresh coat of paint and knew windows and doors. Then they came up to the choir room before going in they took a peak through the glass where the after school glee session was in full swing and they all seemed to be laughing about something as Will stood at the front, to be honest they still couldn't believe he worked there but he claimed his original glee club shown him what he was meant to be. "knock, Knock" Finn said opening the door with the two girls in tow "hey" he came straight towards them and hugged all three "it's so great to see you guys... we'll catch up when you come to mine for dinner tonight" he winked before turning to the class "guys I'd like you to meet sme very special people from the original glee club this is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with their daughter Ava" he held his hand out gesturing to the family as the teenager stared "oh my god is it the finchel" one boy joked, he came across as very Kurt "yep" Will had a smug look on his face before turning to them "you guys are practically famous in this room" he chuckled.

It wasn't long before they found their place Ava sat at the large black piano with Will giggling as they made music, Finn lectured the men on playing the drums while Rachel sat with the girls discussing songs and their upcoming Nationals performance "oh my god" they heard two familiar voices shout in sync, as they turned round they were engulfed into hugs by two asians "Will text us and told us you were here" they smiled leaning back as the teenagers snarled unimpressed "yah we came for the week how are you guys?" Rachel smiled over joyed to see them as it felt like forever since she last did "we're amazing we're acutally moving to New York next year as Mike got a job offer" Tina informed "thats great" Finn congratulated them before Tina noticed the little girl in the room "oh my god is that baby Ava?" she pointed in disbelief causing the girl to raise her head they chuckled before replying "yes not so baby anymore, come here sweetie" Finn gestured for the child to come over so she quitley shuffled towards him "hi" she waved slightly before Finn pulled her onto his knee "this is aunt Tina and uncle Mike you haven't saw them since you were a baby" Finn told her but she looked to Rachel.

"Hey Ava..." Mike playfully shook her hand "we went to high school with your parents" she smiled "like aunt Tana and Quinn?" she replied "yes" Rachel interfered "cool" she jumped of Finn's knee and went back to playing the piano with Will "she's precious" Tina said "we thought it was about time she got to know what our home's like" Rachel said. After an hours catch up they left to go to Will's for dinner "hey" as soon as they opened the door Emma came over and greeted them both "boys come here" Will shouted through their house, it wasn't long before two boys came rushing over "this is Collin he's nearly thirteen and this is Daniel he's nine" they smiled mostly towards Ava who shyly stood clinging to Rachel side "it's great to see you guys, I'm Finn that's Rachel and this is Ava who's ten" he directed to the boys.

Dinner was enjoyable they caught up on life but didn't bring up the awkward topics, it wasn't long before Ava was off playing with the other two kids leaving them to talk the night away. Three days later they sat in breadsticks enjoying lunch "did you find something yet?" Ava was obviously talking about their conversation in Rachel's bedroom a few days ago but Finn didn't know that "I think I might of" she smiled "what is it?" her voice became quiter almost a whispher "I'll show you when we get home" she patted the little girls shoulder before taking one long slurp from her straw as Finn gave them a curios look.

Finn decided he had one last surprise for their final day in Lima "daddy why are we at Mickney again?" Ava asked full of innocence getting out of the car "Mickenly and one last surprise" he smiled proudly to Rachel who just giggled at his child like sense. He guided them to the auditorium where they noticed something on the stage and as they got closer Rachel realised what it was "this princess Ava is a very important scene from mine and mom's relationship which I've recreated" he looked impressed with his set up, a picnic basket on top of a blanket. Rachel was touched by his sweetness especially when she saw "oh my god you got those cool aeroplane cups" she held one up and watched him chuckle "we couldn't have a finchel style picnic without aeroplane cups" she swooned when he used their couple nickname it was so cute... "I like this school" Ava exclaimed as they munched on chips, vegetables and dips "I'm glad" Finn replied sharing genuine smile... with his future wife.

FLASHBACK-

"Whats that?" Quinn sat beside him curios "divorce papers... fricken divorce papers" he threw them across the room "sorry" she half heartedly smiled taking his hand "hey finnegan" Quinn was about to shoo the latino away but thought her humouress attitude could be a good thing right now "hey Santana" he grumbled in no mood, she got the hint "me and Britt where wondering if we could steal Ava for a few hours" she smiled "yes if you want" he knew that she hadn't planned anything but was trying to do a nice gesture so he nodded slightly as she got up to get the girl from her room.

BACK-

"At last glad to be home" Finn slumped into the couhc with out even removing his coat "are we still going to mom's tomorow with everyone else?" the little girl asked "sure..." Finn found it quite cute that they'd only been away from Rachel for ten minutes and she was already asking about the next time she'd see her. Rachel was holding a small get together for their glee family to tell all about their trip, she rushed around her apartment until she heard a knock at the door "you know you could just walk in" she smirked opening the door to see her daughter and ex husband "yah I know but it just seemed like more fun to knock" he joked, Ava ran straight past her mother and towards her bedroom so Finn saw it as a great chance to kiss her but as he leaned in Rachel pushed him away leaving him startled "hey" she looked straight past him to see Quinn and Puck with Connie walking down the hall "oh" Finn muttered standing out of the way.

Finally everyone had arrived: Puck, Quinn, Connie, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Caleb. "Sooo how was Lima?" Kurt asked sipping his water at the dining table with the rest of the group "great we went to Mickenly" Finn informed "I haven't been there in years... I miss it and Will" Quinn smiled at the thought "we had a picnic in the auditrium" Ava smiled proudly still needing work on her pronunciation skills "Auditorium... and yes we did" Rachel corrected poking her daughters side "whys that sound familiar?" Santana smiled a devlish smile directly at the small bruenette who was tempted to kick her under the table "why?" Ava asked not getting it "remember we told you about the aeroplaine cups..." Finn waited for her to click on but she didn't "... recreation?..." she just sat smirking as everyone looked at her "when you guys kissed?" he raised his eyebrows realising she was doing it on purpose making a few people snicker... oh the joys of having a child.

Connie currently sat bouncing up and down giggling on Rachel's knee as everyone eyed them "I can see you guys staring" she said in a childish tone not taking her eyes of the baby "and it's creeping me out" she added clapping Connie's hands together,they just began to laugh before making themselves look busy "so miss Ava whats lined up for the summer?" Kurt asked "umm nothing much the community theatre are doing the wizard of oz... maybe I could audition" she looked to Rachel with a million dollar smile "mmm sure" Ava practically snarled at her loss of attention but her mother didn't notice. They secretly admired the way Rachel treated Connie, she wasn't awkward or cold with her which they'd expected from a person who'd lost their own baby girl, and even though she knew everyone was watching her for that reason she didn't care.

Ava had soon become fed up when all the adults began talking about boring stuff while Connie and Caleb fell asleep "mommy I'm bored" she whined pulling on Rachel's arm as she spoke to the other women and Kurt "why don't you go watch a movie?" she suggested "I don't want to" she was very stubborn like her mother "well why don't you go draw or do some homework?" the little girl glared at her horrible (or at least to her) suggestions "but mom..." "let me guess you don't want to" she smiled cheekily before throwing herself onto Rachel's knee "you love me really" she said when the older women sighed "off course I do your my little girl" she kissed her cheek before going back to her conversation to Ava's annoyance.

"Can you show me it now?" nobody had yet to leave and it was late, the little girl was officially desperate for some attention "yah come on" she gestured for the child to go to her bedroom while the adults talked in their groups between the kitchen, balcony and living room. "What are you doing?" Rachel really wished her daughter had patience sometimes, she digged through the bed side drawer as Ava set on the edge of the bed moaning every now and then "aha!" Rachel pulled out a small book of what looked to be plastic wallets and sat next to the girl on the bed. She opened the book and flicked through all the sheets until she came to what she was looking for "here you are" she handed her a peice of paper, it was a plain piece of paper that had around seven different photos printed onto it "what is it?" she asked curios "these are all pictures of my favourite things or favourite moments, they remind me of what I have; this ones from high school graduation..." she pointed to the first photo of Finn and herself kissing in their cap and gowns.

"...Then this ones my first broadway debut" she pointed to the picture of a very flustered looking Rachel in a crowd of people in costumes but she looked happy "I like that one" Ava pointed to one of Rachel's favourites... her wedding day. "That was mine and daddy's wedding day" she observed her daughters beaming face "thats when I was six months pregnant with you" it was Finn kissing her large stomach,she went through the rest of them; there was one from Ava's birth and one of her smiling as a baby the last one was a huge family photo which everyone was included in but they all looked so happy. "Can I hold this for a while?" she asked just as they stood up "sure just don't loose it" she winked at her daughter before going back towards the balcony where Finn, Puck and Quinn sat, Ava made herself comfortable at the dining table and just sat staring at the paper until her eyes begged to blink.

"What yah got there?" Kurt slid into one of the chairs next to the girl curios to see what was keeping her so quiet "mommy's favourite pictures" her voice sounded quite miserable and gloomy, she shifted the paper towards Kurt for him to take a look "they're nice aren't they" he added scrolling down the page "yah..." he eyed her slightly trying to figure what was wrong "you ok?" "...yes" "come on miss Ava?" he nudged her arm and smiled "I wish they were still married" Finn smile sank slightly feeling sympathetic "me too, but you know what?" she looked towards him hopeful "everything happens for a reason" he tapped the tip of her nose before they heard a loud rustling from the sliding glass doors "hey" Quinn entered the kitchen with the group behind her.

Brittany instantly sat on the other side of Ava wanting to see what they were up to "no!" Ava uncharacteristacilly snatched the paper from her hands "you can't have it" she jumped from her chair and ran straight into her room as the kitchen fell silent "what did I do?" the blonde directed at Kurt clueless "it's not you" as he said that Rachel entered the room her face dropped when she realised something was wrong "wheres Ava?" she looked towards Finn who was just as stunned as everyone else "she shown me the pictures... then Britt tried to look at them and she snatched them away and ran to her room" Kurt explained, Rachel sighed deciding not to run after her as watching her cry or feel miserable was slowly braking her heart "sorry... shes just been a bit-" "don't worry" Brittany stopped her before she could finish then the silence fell.

"Let me go talk to her" Santana jumped of the kitchen counter and went in the direction of Ava's room prepared to pull out her shrink mode. "Hey chica" she opened the door to see the little girl at her desk leaning her head on the paper "you ok?" she added sitting on her bed "I'm fine" she was very Rachel when it came to her emotions, she'd only show them if she really meant it "so what was that all about?" she wasn't harsh just caring "I didn't mean to snatch I just don't want her to get sad" Santana raised her eye brows at her explanation "and why would she get sad?" she pulled the girls chair round to face her "when mommy left you guys where sad all the time... and now she's back if you look at those pictures they'll remind you of then and make you sad, like me" the latino smiled sympathetically towards the girl, she'd obviously been scarred by what happened.

Santana left the room half an hour later after talking with the little girl till she fell asleep "is she ok?" they stopped their conversations as Rachel asked "she's asleep,  
I have to talk to you guys" she looked slightly nervous which was concerning when on Santana Lopez. Once on the small balcony outside the three began to talk "I think Ava should be spoken to... proffesionally" their face dropped "... we thought she was too young to remember or have any permanent problems from what happened, but she wasn't" she felt unbearebly awkward telling two of her best friends their daughter needed help "ok" Rachel said loud and clear "what?! 'ok' you're kidding me right?" Finn screeched throwing his hands in the air "Finn I've noticed a couple of things over the past few months, it's not like it's going to do any harm" Rachel replied.

"What things Rachel? because I'd like to know" he looked almost angry "just stuff you know her randomly bursting into tears or the fact just lately she's been so clingy" Finn rubbed his forehead "I don't want my daughter seeing a shrink!" "even if it's for her own good?" "but it's not!" "Finn she is just-" "I spoke to Ava at Easter" there shouting match was disrupted when the latino interfered "at easter she came to me, and she was crying so I spoke to her" she felt the many sets of eyes including the rest of the group who hid behind the door listening "what did she say?" Rachel asked "that she's finding it hard to keep up with everything" it wasn't like Santana to ever feel awkward yet know she did.

It fell completely silent as they thought "will you talk to her?" Finn finally directed at Santana "err yah sure" she shifted uncomfortably "so?" Rachel became impatient and was annoyed with her ex "two hours a week for two months... I'll keep you up to date on whats going on" and with that Santana awkwardly shuffled back into the apartment and slid the door closed, everyone had their ears to the door and threw millions of questions at her as she entered "shh!" she put her finger to her lips and stood next to them.

"Seriously I can't belive you're acting like this?" Rachel puffed crossing her arms "like what?" he returned "like nothing is wrong... because it is Finn" she blurted out full of anger "there is nothing wrong with our daughter!" "she's hurt!" "since when... she hasn't always been like this" he argued "so you're saying it's my fault since I came back?" "no! off course not what I'm saying is that she is just a child" she sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well "we never thought about what it did to her, and obviously it did something" her voice cracked and her lip quivered "she's ten years old she doesn't need a shrink!" he really wasn't letting that one go "Finn I know you don't want her to, but it'll help. I know that more than anyone" she snarled inching further away from him "I have had more therapists than years I've lived so don't tell me we're doing something wrong!" an odd tear fell down her face "you only had them because..." "what?" she snapped "because you went insane."  
her face fell to the floor as he cringed realising the words that left his mouth, she chuckled hurmourlessly "I was insane huh? crazy Rachel had her dozens of shrinks when a screw went loose" she stood right infront of him waiting for him to answer "I-I didn't mean it..." he tried to touch her but she pulled away "don't touch me!"  
she pointed her finger at him "leave." "but Rach-" "get away from me" she was serious so he turned and walked straight past his friends and out of the apartment with out a single word.

Leaving his ex wife to break down all alone...

Notice-  
(dun dun dunn!) the drama...  
anyways hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
Please review I love getting them they make me feel great !  
And thank you to 'team damon mom' the words 'do what makes you happy' keep ringing in my head as you are totally right and I really appreciate it :)

thanks guys XD


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was weird... like nothing happened which they knew did considering they'd listened to the arguement then watched Finn storm out. Rachel stayed out side for at least ten minutes denying any help they offered she stood looking out onto the New York night with her back to them sniffling every now and then, all's that went through her head was 'they haven't seen me cry in over six years and I won't break that now' as soon as her self pep talk was over she entered the apartment where everyone stood awkwardly waiting. "I-I'm sorry about that" she looked down mortified "no worries Rach" Santana assured as everyone else nodded behind her, it wasn't long before Kurt and Blaine took Caleb home to get out of the suffocating atmosphere then Quinn and Puck decided to take Connie "hey do you think she'll be alright?" Quinn practically whispered to the gay couple holding her sleeping daughter close to her chest "I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on her" Santana waved good bye before pulling her wife back into the living room where Rachel seemed to have disapeared.

"Where is she?" Brittany looked around the room concerned "I'll go look you go home theres no point in us both staying and you have work tomorow" the blonde nodded and kissed her before strolling out the front door leaving the latino to go venture. "Rach?..." she walked into her bedroom and she wasn't there, so she walked through the kitchen looking out onto the balcony where she was also gone from, the last place she looked was Ava's room, she gently pushed open the door trying to disturb the sleeping child then she saw it. Rachel lay asleep next to her daughter her tear stained cheeks glistened off the light that came through the window, she had her arm wrapped protectivley around the little girl who quite comfortably had snuggled closer into her mothers chest she decided not to wake her since she looked so content so instead she gently backed out of the room and went straight to the guest one to sleep herself hoping tomorow would be much better.

"Good morning sunshine" Santana chimed as Ava came out of her room "aunt Tana?" she rubbed her eyes in disbelief "sleep well?" she knealed down next to the youngster and smoothed the hair that fell over her face "I did... but why is mommy in my room?" the latino picked her up and carried her to the couch were she sat her on her knee "...and why are you still here?" she giggled slightly at her impatience "well sweetie some grown up stuff happened last night so I thought it would be good to stay here and make sure you guys are ok" her voice was gentle and very un-Santana "oh" the girl muttered looking down "I called aunt Q and she's gonna come and take you for breakfast so go get ready" she guided the girl of her knee and left her to change.

Once Ava was gone she poured a fresh cup of coffee and barged into Ava's room where Rachel was already staring "Santana?... wheres Ava?" she panicked slightly realising her daughter was no where in sight "don't worry Quinn's took her for breakfast" she slumped back down onto the bed in relief not even bothering to ask the latino why she was still here. "Are you going to talk to me?" she pulled a chair up next to the bed were Rachel lay on her side with her hands together under her head "is that a question?" she mumbled "come one Rach... talk to me" she had her shrink cap on "about what... about how Finn called me insane" she sighed before grabbing the cup that Santana held out and practically swigged the liquid caffeine "he called you what?!" her shrink voice was officially out the window and defensive bad ass Santana was back "he said I had all those therapists because I was insane" she explained over pronunciating 'insane'.

"I'm gonna kick flubbers ass back to the sea!" she stood up to leave but the small bruenette grabbed her arm "no! please don't it'll just make things worse" she patted the bed and gestured for her to sit next to her as she now sat up "you guys heard everything didn't you?" she smirked genuinley not bothered "sorry" she smiled lowering her head "but we had to be prepared incase he needed an ass kicking!" she joked making her chuckle ever so slightly. "You know I actually thought things where getting back to normal... but really I'd blinded myself from all the problems - Ava, Finn our relationship everthing" she grumbled fighting back tears, Santana wrapped an arm around her kneck "seriously I am like your relationship guru..." she stated proudly making Rachel giggle "...let's face it I got you out of Brody's paws because I knew things weren't right I don't know how I just had a feeling, and I have that same feeling everytime I've saw you flirt with someone I even had it with Jessie and Puck..." "who knew you thought so much about my relationships" Rachel joked getting a playful shove in return "and as I was saying as much as it pains me to admit this I have NEVER had that feeling with Finn... ever".

After an hours talking Rachel decided to shower and change for when her daughter arrives home "mommy!" she ran over to her and hugged her tightly "did you have fun?" knealed down next to the child "mmhmm Connie spat mashed banana's on Quinn" she giggled and so did her mother "Rach Quinn's gonna drop me of home will you guys be ok?" Santana said entering the hall "yah we'll be fine... thanks" Santana wrapped her arms around her "I love you Rachel Berry... in a non-lesbian way" they laughed before waving her good bye.

"Why don't you and me do something?" she patted her daughters leg as she lay across her watching TV "like?" she replied "what ever you want?" she smiled, Ava pulled a thinking face before talking "Can we go to central park?" she was very easily pleased for a ten year old "off course". It wasn't long before they were out the door and strolling hand in hand "can I ask you a question?" Ava piped up in a serious tone "sure" she replied curios "why were you and daddy yelling last night?" did this child have super powers or something? she knew everything "... how did you know we were yelling?" they sat on the grass under a tree shaded from the sunlight "I heard" well that was obvious "we just had a little falling out but it'll be ok" she assured "promise?" her cuteness was irresistable "promise" "pinky promise?" Rachel giggled "pinky promise... happy?" "very" she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and they sat enjoying the peace admiring their surroundings, never in a million years did Rachel think this would ever happen a year ago.

"Gram?" Ava waved as the women ran of the stage, it was later that day and they decided to pay a visit to Shelby at the theatre "hi gorgous" she wrapped her arms around her giggling slightly over joyed to see them, "hey babe" she stood up to hug her daughter "hey... we thought we'd come say hi" Shelby instantly knew something was wrong maybe it was motherly instinct. Shelby had sent Ava to go speak to her co-director Steve and show him her musical talent while she got through to Rachel "So... how's things?" she half heartedly smiled "ok well they were" she wasn't going to lie "something happen with Finn" she rubbed the side of her arm "sort of... we argued last night" she admitted looking up to check that Ava was ok which she was as she quite happily danced around the stage with the older man.

After a long explanation Shelby tried to reasure her "honey he loves you... I have only saw Finn properly once at dinner in the past few million years..." she joked "but the way he looked at you said it all" she grabbed the smaller brunettes hand "I promise" they shared a loving smile before Ava disrupted them "mommy Gram watch!" Steve set the micro phone to her height at the front and center stage before placing himself on the piano behind her, they gazed as she belted out the lyrics to 'halleluiah' while the piano was played by the man "oh my god she's perfect" Shelby gave a watery smile in Rachel's direction "like her mom... perfect" she muttered turning back to look at Ava sing the last line. As soon as the song finished they stood up and clapped profusely so it sounded as if there was a whole audience watching "wooh!" Shelby hollered making the child blush, she bowed modestly before high fiving Steve and jumping of the stage "did you like it mom?" Rachel lifted her up so their eyes met "I loved it" she giggled placing kisses all over her face.

Once they got back to the apartment Ava was exhausted and fell straight asleep on the couch as her mother watched, a loud knock on the door startled her from her gaze "Finn?" she opened the door shocked to see him since he didn't call "Rachel I'm so sorry!" he blurted out way too quick "for which part?" she snarled still holding the door "all of it" he looked sincere so she opened the door a little bit more gesturing for him to come in "go in the kitchen Ava's asleep on the couch" she told before closing the door.

"I feel terrible" he admitted as they sat opposite eachover at the table "I didn't mean a word I said it was just the heat of the moment" his begging eyes were hard to resist "I know..." he raised his head stunned slightly as he was expecting at least an hour of sob stories and pleading "you can thank Santana and Shelby for that"  
she grinned sarcastically before taking a gulp of water from her glass "I-I..." he was lost for words her eyes felt like daggers in him "we need to sort a few things"  
she said loud and clear "... firstly Ava she's gonna go see Santana a couple hours a week" Rachel had not long realised that she needed to take charge for a change so she was...

He nodded in agreement "...you and me..." she thought for a moment "is it going to happen?" Finn was jolted out of his peaceful atmosphere by her choice of words "off course we're going to happen!" he shouted before covering his mouth with his hand hoping he'd not awoken the sleeping child. Rachel smiled directly at him "what?" he asked curios showing signs of a smirk "I needed to hear that" his face broke into a large grin. They discussed a few things before Ava stirred "mommy?" she mumbled Rachel shot out of the kitchen "I'm here baby" she cooed "did you have a nice nap?" she knealed beside her and pushed the hair out of her face "yah... oh hey dad" she tilted her head upwards to see the man walk into the room "hey Ava" he giggled at her innocence "I'm hungry" she stretched "why don't I take you girls to dinner?" Finn interfered getting two genuine smiles in return.

Finn and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at their daughters attempt to use chop sticks, it was pretty hilarious. They had purchased chinese food and took it to Finn's where the sat on the floor in the living room with only candles to light the room "I don't like chop sticks" she threw them down and picked up her fork "don't worry sweetie the art of chop sticks isn't mandatory" Rachel smirked. "Ava?" Finn smiled "yah" she looked up to the adults who just smiled "what?" her voice became excited "me and mom have been thinking... since we know you get confused sometimes we're going to change a couple of things" she wriggled comfortabley into her pile of pillows before listening "firstly we've decided you're going to go see aunt Tana every week and shes going to talk to you about anything you like just to make you feel better" Finn explained "ok" they were surpised she didn't put up more of a fight.

"Another thing is that you know you and me have our Friday night date night?" Ava giggled at the thought "well me and dad our going to have our own which will obviously be on a different day but we'll go on dates for a while and see where it goes from there" Rachel told her as she nodded "ok" she repeated "is that ok?" they asked overall "mmhmm" she mumbled. It wasn't long before they'd tidied away the food boxes and they were prancing around the room to 'love song' which Ava had personally chosen, Finn and Rachel danced hand in hand formal style as Ava giggled jumping on and off the couch "how about we ditch dates and just be finchel again... you know I'm your Finn and you're my Rachel" he smirked childishly, she chuckled before leaning closer to his ear "nice try" he wasn't sure whether her voice was purposely seductive or his ears where just sugar coated.

"Hey hermosa hows things?" Santana blurted down the phone obviously in some sort of hurry "great San I've sorted things with Finn" she smiled to herself "so you don't need me to kick his ass?" she chuckled before answering "no... but thanks for the offer" "well I'm always here keep it in mind next time he does something stupid".

"Hey!" Rachel was quite stunned to see her mother when she opnened the door "hi" she leaned over to hug her as Rachel pulled her in "what are you doing here?" the younger woman asked "well I was in the neighourhood... and I want to talk to you about something, are you busy?" she froze realising she'd forgot to ask "no not at all I was just sorting through all the drawers and my closet since they're full to the brim with junk and stuff I don't need" she explained taking her mothers jacket to put to the side "well don't let me stop you" before the smaller bruenette could reply Shelby had walked straight past her towards the clutter of drawers scattered across her bedroom floor, so Rachel smiled and followed her.

She sat mid floor in sweats and her hair tied messily on her head while Shelby looked ready to go to a formal dinner though she didn't really care, "is this Ava?" she held up the small pile of photos where a familiar looking girl smiled on everyone "yah most of them are from when she was a baby" Rachel smiled, she watched her mother gaze in aww at the pictures since she never got to see baby Ava in person "can I have copies of these? they're so cute" she asked "off course I think I actually might have some around" she gestured to the pile of odd photos and papers infront of her getting slightly frustrated since it felt never ending. An hour later Rachel had finally made some sort of dent and moved on the the closet where Shelby sat chuckling to herself everytime a piece of clothing would come flying out "who knew I had so many pieces of clothing?" she heard her mutter "trust me you're closet is not half as bad as mine" she assured noticing the difference between the two photos she was holding... one was obviously Ava, it was taken just after she was born and wrapped in a towel with a little pink hat on her chubby peachy coloured skin but the second was much different, the child in that photo was much smaller and not pink... thats when Shelby realised who it was, she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her throat and her eyes began to water.

"Seriously Kurt is going to k- are you ok?" she looked to her mother as she sat on the bed staring between the two photos "err sure" Rachel took a few steps closer to her and realised what she was looking at "oh... sorry I-" "don't be sorry... she's beautiful" a tear slid down her face against her will so Rachel sat next to her,  
she felt slightly awkward though considering she'd never gone into detail about her late daughter or the birth itself "I was obviously unconsious when they delivered her... but Finn held her, he said she was tiny." for some strange reason it felt like a weight was lifted of her shoulders... was she really talking to someone about this? maybe it was a good thing after all "I-I'm so sorry Rachel" she choked barely above a whisper "... I wasn't there for you when you needed me most" she added turning her head to look at her "I'm so sorry" tears flooded her face, Rachel had never seen her like this before.

"Hey it's ok" Rachel wrapped her arms around her as she cried... shouldn't it be the other way around? "no it's not" she stubbornly exclaimed "I can't let you cry about it... I've cried way too much over the past few years and when I got ava back a vowed to only cry when it was really nesecarry..." she giggled slightly being humouress "... and if you cry you're gonna make me cry" she placed one hand on her heart and one on Shelby's arm "sorry" she smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks "I know I should savour that picture and put it for people to see but I can't... when I look at that it reminds me of death and pain and those horrible years after the accident and I can't compare those things to my daughter, she my little angel who's looking over us. I have two daughters and whenever anyone how many kids I have I say two because Arielle is always with us but just not physically" by now Rachel had broke her tear free vow but her tears weren't sad, she still smiled towards her mother who looked on so proud of the woman before her.

Father and daughter had just got back from Ava's dance class when the unfamiliar lady approached "hey do you need some help?" she was small but looked to be around the same age as Finn, she had light brown hair which curled naturally to her shoulders, "err please" Finn chuckled juggling his work folders and bags, Ava eyed the lady hoping she'd catch her attention so she could give one of her 'he's taken' looks. "Thanks just put them there" they dropped the folders on the front step "I'm Finn by the way" he smiled and shook her hand "nice to meet you I'm Cara, I've just moved in a couple of doors away" the little girl was not impressed and coughed impatiently which Finn mis took "oh and this is my daughter Ava" she glared at him but he just shrugged, she waved slightly before gesturing to leave "well it was nice meeting you guys..." she was way to sweet and innocent to be real "yeah you too... so I'll see you around" behind Finn's back Ava was pretending to gag... this was not good.

Notice-  
If you haven't already noticed I have a thing for tear jerkers lately! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I think over the next few there will be some time skips so watch out for them...  
btw please tell me what you think would be best to happen next since I've re -written the next chapter five million times and I'm still unsure!  
So please review and thank you :) x


	24. Chapter 24

Ava did everything in her power to hide her father, she had began to see things that she'd never noticed before especially after the Cara insident who she regularly snarls at when in contact. In Ava's world mom's and dad's were meant to be together and that was going to happen even if she had to take it into her own hands "hey Cara" she waved over enthusiastically sitting on the front swing "oh hey Ava, how's things?" her false friendlyness was sickining to the girl "I'm good, how are you?" the women looked slightly startled at her unusual tone "I-err I'm great is your dad home?" Ava smiled slyly "he's on the phone with my mommy, planning their date on Saturday" her voice was extra cute just to annoy her even more "oh really well tell him I called by" she turned swiftly and walked back down the path without even looking back "b-bye!" she waved with a sickly sweet smile before going into the house with an immense feeling of acheivment.

Finn watched his daughter happily skip through the house towards the couch "you're happy" he lifted his eyes from his paper "I am" she couldn't take the smile off her face and sat on the armchair "what did you do?" he raised his eye brows and put his reading material on the coffee table, "nothing... back-in-a-minute" she shouted running up the stairs leaving her father curios.

"Hello beautiful" Rachel swung the front door open to see her daughter and ex husband waiting "hey mommy" she planted an innocent kiss on her cheek before scampering off, "you look nice?" their comments had become more and more flirtatious over the weeks "thanks, not looking to bad yourself" it was officially date night and Quinn and Puck were baby sitting Ava at her apartment. Once the other couple had arrived with Connie they left, "aunt Quinn?" she sat swinging her legs on the couch "mmhmm" was all the older blonde grumbled "I'm bored" Quinn raised her head to look at the child, she noticed Puck creeping up behind her and before she could reply the girl began screaming as he lifted her in the air "PUT ME DOWN!" she demanded hanging upside down, "yeah but if I put you down I wouldn't be able to do this..." he swung her in circles and she giggled to Quinn's delight.

"What time do we have to get back?" Finn asked, his date idea this week was a romantic picnic on the floor of his living room infront of the fire which she was completely swooning over "umm I don't know about midnight" she couldn't help but smile at everything, her face glowed from the tea lights around the room through Finn's eyes she was the most beautiful thing to live... well her and Ava. They had been dating for a while now and where yet to go any further in their relationship, he didn't want to push her nor did she want to push him which seemed highly unlikely considering just the thought of getting intamit made her cringe like a teenage girl, "guess what?" her eyes found his "what?" he replied "Shelby's asked me to go to London with her" she replied a bit too quickly "for how long?" his tone hadn't changed "just a few days to do this broadway, west end experience thing, I haven't actually got the details yet" she smiled hoping he'd agree and not go awkward "it's a great opportunity" he dazed, the small brunette let out a long internal sigh before inching closer to him.

The setting couldn't have been more romantic: the tea lights, picnic, sitting huddled together on the floor even the fact that music played slowly in the back ground however it made her tense even more at the thought of it going any further, she felt an over whelming feeling to kiss him so she slowly moved her face closer to his... suddenly her phone rang 'saved by the bell' she chimed in her head. She quickly jumped up of the floor to retrieve her mobile from her bag "Hello... oh hey San... no ... ok tomorow at two... bye" he looked towards her expectantly as she shoved her phone back in her purse "Santana needs me to take her to the office tomorow because her cars broke and Brittany's taking the spare" he shrugged before smiling towards the ground in a slight disapointment.

The rest of the night went smoothly, they went no further relationship wise but Finn soon forgot, he decided to stay at the house while Rachel go back to hers to be with Ava. "Mommy were are we going today?" she sat swinging her legs at her stool by the kitchen island "well aunt Tana has asked if we could pick her up and take her to work so we're borrowing dad's car" the child shrugged before stuffing a large spoonful of cereal into her mouth making her mother giggle. Santana had matured over the years, she'd even softened slightly but hated to admit it, she sat in the back of the car to the left of Ava while Rachel drove "so you guys got plans?" she muttered messing with her phone "nope" Ava pouted, "we could go shopping" Rachel smiled into the mirror so the girl could see, "cool" she smiled before turning to the latino "why are you going to work now?" she asked "one off late appointment" she smiled.

After ten minutes in the car the child became restless "how long now?" she called "not long sweetie couple more minutes" Rachel became frustrated as they currently sat in traffic at a busy crossover, she decided to just go as quick as she could as soon as the lights changed colour but obviously everyone else had the same idea...  
"Mommy did you know-" CRASH.

This wasn't happening, not again this wasn't going to happen she wasn't going to let it, 'don't panic Rachel' she chanted in her head, the other car had smashed into the left side of the car, hers and Santana's side but it was bad the windows had smashed and the car was completely caved in first things first is everyone ok? "Mommy!" Ava cried hysterically over and over again, "it's ok baby mommys here" she soothed unable to turn her head, she suddenly felt blood seep through her jeans and winced at the thought "Ava honey calm down" she attempted to turn her head to get a picture of the girl and when she did it broke her heart.

She had blood running down the side of her face and she looked so scared, it was only now that she realised Santana was yet to say something "San?... Santana?" she pulled the shattered mirror around to get a glimpse of her "Santana?" she shouted again noticing her eyes stay closed, "mommy why's she not waking up?" Ava hiccuped becoming more and more afraid "it's ok honey she'll be ok... SANTANA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs but the latino didn't flinch.

Finn's day was quiet without the two girls, he started it by cleaning the house then making dinner for them. As he chopped various vegetables his mobile began to ring "hello" he greeted loud and clear "hi I'm calling on behalf of Rachel Berry" he sounded rushed which panicked him "yes I'm her- husband" he blurted out taking a step back from the counter "theres been an accident" before he could finish his answer Finn was walking out the front door putting his jacket of "what happened?" he asked, the un-named man explained as much as he knew before giving him their hospital information.

The feeling of dread was all too familiar for him, walking through the sliding glass doors and seeing most of his family looking equally distressed made him panic even more "Finn what happened?" Brittany threw herself at him knowing Santana was in the car "Britt..." he didn't know whether he should tell her but luckily as he was about to speak a nurse interupted offering to show them where they'd be. It was like the hospital staff teased him purposely, everytime they'd ask for help the answer would be the same 'the doctor will be out shortly' Brittany sat practically hyperventilating while Finn paced back and fourth "excuse me" a tall older woman wearing light blue scrubs approached them holding various papers "yeah?" Finn stood still "I'm doctor Iverson, I'm treating the three ladies who were admitted from the car crash: Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and Ava Hudson" the whole family nodded as she talked, once she finished she sat on the bench opposite them looking grave.

"So there's a few different things I need to explain firstly the youngest Ava is fine..." Finn sighed in relief "she needed a couple of stitches on the left side of her forehead and she sprained her ankle but she'll be good as new in no time, however Ms Lopez who was also in the back of the car wasn't as lucky..." the blonde gasped slightly before grabbing hold Finn's hand "she was knocked unconscience and is yet to wake up, we've sent her for MRI scans which we get all the results within the next few hours, she's definetly broke her left arm, left leg and she cracked a few ribs" Brittany had tears streaming down her face so Finn held her hand tighter "... and Rachel?" he asked impatiently, her fathers came closer to listen "Ms Berry had to go in for emergency surgery" his eyes widened "her legs was badly shattered and theres was a deep gash to her knee above her previous scars" the whole family cringed at the thought "also a piece of metal was lodged into her hip causing her to bleed out a lot" it sounded as if her injuries where getting worse "but we're pretty sure after extensive physio on her knee she should be fine" he couldn't show his hapiness in the moment it was like his brain had frozen.

"Daddy!" Ava cried holding her arms open as he entered the room "oh Ava" he picked her up and held her close on his knee "T-Tana wouldn't wake up" she sobbed but he pulled her closer "it's ok princess, she'll be ok I promise" he kissed her head profusely just as Carole, Brittany and Hiram entered the room. Finn sat rocking her till she fell into a peaceful slumber on his lap, the doctor said they were keeping her in overnight for observation so he placed her on the bed under the covers before kissing her cheek, he left the room with the other three adults and decided to go and wait for news on Rachel and Santana's current state.

After a few hours of slumping, pacing and waiting Doctor Iverson approached them again and took her prier seat "so Rachel's out of surgery it went well, but she's heavely sedated so probably be out of it for the next twelve hours at least..." he smiled as did everyone else "Santana's results are back and we've found she has a severe concussion as well as a small internal bleed to her stomach area... however she'll recover one hundred percent we're sure of it" a chorus of sighes could be heard throughout the group "thank you so much" most of them shook her hand or hugged her before letting her go.

He peered his head into her private room, her leg hung up in a sling and she had an oxygen tube under her nose, other than that she looked reasonably good well good compared to the last time she was in a car accident. He crept closer to her bed and pulled a chair up to sit beside her as she slept, "hey Rach" he whispered stroking her hand "I-I'm so happy you're going to be ok" he choked, it went silent as he thought but all of a sudden he felt a small tug to his fingers "Finn" she croaked opening her eyes slowly "Rach?" he grinned widely and kissed her hand "A-Ava?" she added, "Ava's fine she has stitches and a sprained ankle but she's fine, Santana's quite banged up but she'll recover" he watched the corner of her lips rise which made himself smile.

He let her wake up a bit more before carrying on "I'm sorry" she said "don't be sorry it wasn't your fault" her eyes began to water so he sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb "hey it's ok" he soothed, "I love you" her voice was quite and hoarse "I love you too and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again" he grinned before leaning closer "you, me and Ava live together, I wanna look after my girls" he kissed her lips lovingly and slow before sitting back and leaving her to go back to sleep.

Finally three days after the accident Rachel was making progress, she could now sit up and no longer needed extra oxygen so at the first given oppurtunity the whole family piled into her room to speak with her "how's Santana?" she directed towards Brittany "she's good, they're letting her go home tomorow" Kurt rubbed the blondes back kowing how stressed shes been. Rachel still felt she was to blame for the accident though she secretly knew it wasn't her fault, but she could never forget the look on her daughters face when both her aunt and mother nearly bled to death infront of her "when will you be discharged sweetie?" Leroy asked from beside his daughters bed "they said not for at least another week because of the transfusions and stuff" she smiled half heartedly trying to disguise her dissapointment "what'll happen when you leave? you'll be in no state to look after yourself" Burt interfered, with that nearly everyone spoke at once offering to help her.

She grinned widely before Finn spoke "she's coming to live with us... for good" he gazed into her joyful eyes not letting her have a say in the matter "besides you can't argue with me you already agreed" he stepped closer and sat on the edge of her bed "I did?" she replied incredulous "yah... well you might have been completely drugged up at the time but you did" everyone chuckled at his explanation, "no you cheated!" they heard a familiar voice from the hallway so everyone turned their heads, Blaine opened the door to see Santana laughing in a wheelchair with Ava pouting beside her "oh hey guys" her tone was very un-Santana... friendly.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Brittany jumped up and wheeled her into the room "I was bored, and Ava asked me to race her" the child instantly ran into her mothers open arms "I thought you had a sore ankle" Finn said stroking above her cut on her head "I do-did, it only hurts when I don't take my medicine" she replied as if it was obvious "oh really" the man tugged on her chin making her giggle "so when do you get to leave hospital mama?" she climbed onto the top of Rachel's legs and sat up "in about a week, why d'you miss me?" she grinned "off course I miss you, you've been gone for- like a whole three days!" she explained, they began to laugh at her dramatics, "well you're gonna get sick of me soon" the child looked curious towards her father for answers "how' bout mom comes live with us" "no way!" she threw her hands in the air "yah way" Rachel poked at her hip before playfully pulling her close to plant kisses all over her face "oh my god oh my god oh my god!" she rambled out all at once "oh my god" Finn joked "this is gonna be the best summer ever" she beamed around the room to the rest of her family who looked equally delighted.

Notice-  
Heyyyyy! I know I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy at school and stuff so sorry...  
anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know theres a lot of drama but I thought it was needed!  
What do you think? any requests on the next few chapters? please review I don't know how many more chapters this story has left but there will definetly be a conclusion/epilogue type thing,  
so don't worry you'll know what happens :) thank you amigos XD


	25. Chapter 25

Finally after eight days in a hospital bed she was being discharged on strict orders. She wasn't alowed to walk anywhere until she had her physio so she was wheelchair bound though Finn offered to carry her everywhere which made her giggle, her first session wasn't until her leg would be strong enough and she was wondering how she was going to cope for the next three weeks, not being able to work or even walk upstairs.

Finn was bringing her home while Ava was with Shelby at the house, "looking forward to going home?" he asked close to her ear as he wheeled her towards the sliding glass doors "yeah... my home with you guys" she smiled to herself before fidgeting in her chair "you ok?" he added "err yah just fed up of sitting down all the time, I still have one good leg" she whimpered playfully making him chuckle, "I suppose you could just hop everywhere..." she glared at him before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Once they arrived home Finn vowed to carry her into the house as well as juggling all the bags, "hey mommy!" Ava squealed but before she could run towards them Shelby pulled her back "wait there missy you have to be gentle" she warned but the girl didn't listen, she waited a moment as Finn placed her on the couch before sitting closely beside her "how are you feeling?" Shelby asked leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead "better my leg feels funny but it could have been worse so I can't complain, did you talk to the other producers?" she asked worried, "I did and they said to take as long as you need, there will always be a place for you on the stage" she sighed relieved before pulling Ava closer to cuddle her.

The three women had gone into deep conversation as Finn made lunch, "they've actually just announced a new summer special" she looked curios towards her mother, "they're doing a one off show, it'll be all the songs from the best musicals like defying gravity and take me or leave me" Rachel eyes glistened in excitment "who'll be performing them?" she replied "well that was my next piece of news... they're holding auditions at the end of June" Ava's head shot around thinking the same thing as her mother "you have to audition" she exclaimed, Rachel's face soon fell "I don't think thats a good idea, so much has gone on lately" the little girl wasn't going to give up "no mommy you have to!" she jumped onto her knees on the couch "yah Rach... I. think. they're. doing. 'don't rain on my parade'" she sang grinning from ear to ear Rachel's face brightened in a matter of seconds "ok that is the dream" her tone of voice sounded as if she was in shock "well there yah go, and me and Gram will help you" Ava bounced excited in her chair, she was desperate to see her sing on broadway.

Rachel spent the rest of the day staring into space and sulking whenever someone was around to watch "don't look so sad" Finn cooed slumping beside her "it's hard not to when you hear your mother and daughter playing and giggling in the back yard" she snapped before wincing uncomfortably, "let me help you?" Finn jumped up but she pulled away "no!" it took her a moment to realise what she'd done "... I'm sorry" she threw her head back and wiped her hair from her face "... it's ok I understand" he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before soothingly rubbing the back of her hand.

Later in the night Ava showered and asked her mom to braid her hair, her stitches had been taken out a day prier but the cut was still obvious considering there was still some purple bruising around the injured area, "time for bed princess" Finn announced looking over to where his two girls fell in and out of conscieseness "no I'm not t-tired..." she trailed off fighting her eyes to droop closed again, he chuckled to himself before picking her up "back in a minute" he smiled to Rachel who was obviously not listening and looked to be falling asleep. Once he came back he noticed her completely out on the couch, he smiled to himself before picking her up in the same way he had with his daughter and he carried her upstairs, he decided to put her in the guestroom for now as he didn't want her to freak out and anyway she needed plenty of room considering her leg was in a cast. After he tucked her he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room with a bright smile across his face... his big gold star was back.

One week. One whole week was all it took for Rachel to crack and she literally demanded he let her walk even just for a few steps, he knew she was going to be hard to look after since she'd always been stubborn and independent, so he agreed she could walk a couple of steps on the soft grass outside then they'd all sit together under the sun for a while "can we look at the list now?" Rachel nodded to her and she ran away to retrieve the envelope "whats she talking about?" Finn lay across the blanket with his head on his hands "Shelby sent over the audition song list for the show but we haven't opened it yet" she informed watching the little girl topple back towards them excited.

She opened the white envelope teasingly slow towards the impatient child, "some time today" she mumbled crossing her arms, Rachel chuckled before pulling the leaflet out, "so... god there's twenty five songs" the older brunette's eyes scrolled down the list but she only took in the familiar ones, "read them" Ava interfered, "well theres definetly don't rain on my parade..." she chimed proudly "err there's: 'on my own' casting Eponine, 'come what may' your uncles will like that one..." Finn chuckled slightly as she went on "tomorow - Annie" it was only that once she said it she realised what she'd said "Annie! as in my age Annie?" she came forward on to her knees, Rachel awkwardly looked towards her ex-husband "err yah" Ava's face lit up completely "oh my god! can I? please, please, please!" she put her hands together and practically begged. Oh crap.

Finn proped himself up to lean on his elbows "Ava honey we have to talk about it" the girl didn't react she just sat staring into space with her mouth agape "but-but-  
but it's broadway..." she muttered incredulous making Rachel giggle, she was literally her at that age "I know but it's a big deal" she pulled the petite girl across her good leg to lay inbetween her parents. After a moments silence as they got comfortable the child spoke "I want to be on broadway mama" she smiled, not just any smile, the kind of smile every child has but only pulls it out when they really want to persuade you to do something "I know" she replied simply.

Living with her ex-husband and daughter was turning out to be much more fun than she expected, a year ago the only thing she'd think once her eyes opnened of a morning would be of how much she wished her family would be there to greet her, now though she didn't even have to ask as most of the time Ava woke her up herself which to her was the best feeling in the world. Rachel was yet to decide what was going to happen with her apartment so they decided to just leave it for now and focus on her getting better, all the men pitched in to help her move some of her stuff to the house so she sat at home being entertained by: Ava, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and baby Connie who was currently sitting on her knee "how are you feeling Rach?" Quinn asked sitting across the room with her fingers interwined in her coffee cup "good, better than what I did and I can walk a few steps now which is a good sign" she raised her head for only a moment before turning all her attention back to the baby "what about you San?" she asked not moving her eyes.

"Same really, I get both my casts off in a couple of weeks halleluiah" she joked leaning closer to her wife, "hows things with the adoption going?" the older blonde interfered "we're just waiting till they get back to us" Brittany sighed leaning her chin on the latino's head "it's shouldn't be too long" Santana assured with a half hearted smile. Ava had soon stole the baby and sat quite happily playing with her on the grass area outside while the women moved to the outdoor sitting area "are you happy about moving?" Quinn asked making conversation "very..." she smiled to herself, the other three women giggled like teenage girls, they were soon cut off by a tired toddlers ear piercing screams "thats my cue" Quinn said getting up, "mom I'm bored" Ava soon followed "summer vacation just started, if you're bored now?" Santana began to laugh "what?" Rachel exclaimed giving them curios looks "you sound so mommy dearest" she stumbled out through her giggles making the bruenette blush.

It didn't take long for the men to come back, Finn sat with Rachel practically on his lap with her head on his shoulder "you guys have any plans for summer?" Quinn asked as she cradled the sleeping baby "err not really" he looked towards the petit bruenette "London" she sighed negatively, "you're going to London?" Blaine interfered sounding much more excited "yah but I don't want to" she informed, "we went to London a couple of years ago, and honestly we had the best time" Brittany chimed.

"Come with if you want?" Rachel suggested monotone looking towards the couple, Santana instantly smiled towards her blonde wife "we just might" well that was settled, "so why are you actually going?" the latino asked, "Shelby's asked me to participate in some westend swapover thing" she muttered, "don't tell Kurt he'd freak out" Quinn giggled, "Don't tell me what?" Kurt said coming out of the house with the baby on his hip "we're going to London" his face lit up in a matter of seconds "oh I love London!" he chimed, "why are you going?" he directed towards Rachel "westend swapover" off course Kurt knew everything about it and began rambling about how much he wanted to go hoping his husband would get the hint...

Rachel's first physio appointment finally arrived which she was not looking forward to, after two hours of being stretched, pushed and lifted her pout was officially permenant "Hey! how was..." he stopped his fake over enthusiasm when he noticed her face, "whats wrong?" he knealt infront of her wheelchair and placed his hands on her knee's, "I don't like being so dependent" her voice choked up in frustration "I couldn't even get out of this chair without someone lifting me" tears began to dribble down her face as she sunk into his open arms.

"Look at me..." she leant back and stared into his eyes "you're gonna be out of this chair in no time... I promise" he stroked the back of her hand before wiping away the stray tears, "you think?" "I know" after a moments silence Ava skipped around the corner of the hospital with Kurt following behind, "mommy how was it?" she ran straight towards her and wrapped her small arms around her mothers neck "oh err it was great" she lied with a watery smile, luckily Ava was too oblivious to notice.

"Can we make cupped cakes?" the innocent child grinned from across the kitchen "do you mean cup cakes?" Rachel giggled until she was abruptly stopped "no. cakes in a cup - cupped cakes, me and daddy used to make them" after a moments thought the older woman spoke "why not". Finn had gone shopping considering his ex wife was in no state, entering the house he realised it was extremely quiet yet he could hear slight mumbles from the kitchen area, opening the door his face stretched and a laugh escaped his lips "what's going on in here?" he dropped the bags and raised his arms observing the fiftey mugs or so that scattered across the kitchen island, Rachel pulled herself around on her swivel chair before biting her lip " we got a lil carried away with the cupped cakes" she used her thumb and index finger to show a small gap making him chuckle.

He put the food in the correct places and finally gave in to being as Ava put it 'taste testerer', so he sat opposite the two girls at the island and reached for one of the dozens of cups. To be perfectly honest it wasn't even that bad, expcept the ones that were either under cooked, over cooked or the ingredients where wrong, so the three cups that 'did' taste good went down a treat. He talked his girls into having a movie night but distruptions where high "I don't like this movie" the child whined slumping across her chair, "I do" Finn muttered resting his head on Rachel's side, he was enjoying how her hands gently storked the side of his face every now and then "daddy?" "Ava?" "what?" "shh" he placed a single finger on his lips making her even more annoyed.

She was a very stubborn child so off course she got her way, an hour into the movie they switched it off and sat around talking "so when do you get your casts off?"  
Rachel thought for a moment "two weeks but I have to wear a fabric brace on my leg for a while afterwards" the lack of conversation was getting to the child and so she sunk into the couch and observed her parents as they both fell asleep. She decided to toddle off and go to bed on her own but before she did she took a few steps towards both adults and climbed onto the edge of the couch where they lay "night dad" she placed a gentle peck on his cheek, "good night mama" she replicated with her mom, quite pleased with herself she left the main room and after blowing a kiss in their direction.

"Finn... Finn... FINN" he felt a shaking so he shot up "mmm" he grumbled stretching, once he was fully awake he realsied it was dark and Ava was gone "what times it?" he turned towards a sleepy Rachel "one AM" she replied, "we must of fell asleep" he stated the obvious shuffling forward "I was so comfortable" he smirked knowing how much sleep was annoying her lately "I make a great pillow" she began to laugh and kicked him slightly. She watched him stand up and stretch before volunterely leaning down to pick her up "what are you doing? and wheres Ava?" he shushed her before making his way up the stairs, firstly he went towards their little girls room "aww" Rachel smiled as she comfortabley slept in her bed wrapped in a quilt and buried between numerous teddy bears and stuffed animals, "she must have came up here herself" Rachel was wondering whether he was doing it on purpose "yah think?" he chuckled quietly before making his way out of the room and towards Rachel's.

Finn slowly lowered the petite bruenette onto her neatly made bed and before he could leave she grabbed his arm "c-can you... lie-with-me?" she rambled the last part way too quickly, but his ears looked for those specific words "sure" he smirked. The taller man lay behind her and wrapped one arm around her waste allowing her to bury her head in his kneck, after a few minutes she spoke "I like this" he pulled her closer before replying "me too" she fell into a deep slumber being soothed by the humming of his breaths, he loved more than anything holding her as she slept and in the moment he realised he'd do anything to keep her.

A week passed and not much happened, Finn and Rachel had slept in eachothers arms nearly every night and they where mutually happy to carry on, as it was a Thursday Finn was taking his daughter to dance class as usual so Rachel relaxe in the main room... that was until she heard the loudest of bangs at the door, so she slowfully hobbled and pulled open the door "heyyy!" the latino sang cast free "oh so you've came to rub your glory in my face" she joked letting her hug her, "no I've came to tell you the amazing news... and show off my awesome scar" Rachel cringed playfully taking the help she offered to get back to the couch.

Santana made herself comfortable and got them both a drink "so?" Rachel watched the corners of her lips rise "we got the call..." she smirked waiting for her to figure it out, Rachel pulled a face and sat contempt for a moment "oh my god..." she raised her hands to her mouth and gasped "and?" her tone of voice was much more desperate and excited "and we meet her in three weeks" if it wasn't for her severly broken leg she would have jumped of the couch in pure joy so instead she burst into tears knowing how happy it was making them. The latino soon moved towards her and so they hugged eachother "when? where? how?" she rambled all at once "oh my god... she!" Santana couldn't get a word in edge ways so she raised her eyebrows and let her talk it all out... "she's one and a half, her names Hannah Sophia, hopefully she'll soon be Hannah Sophia Lopez-Pierce" Rachel squealed again in delight.

Santana pulled out the pictures of the little girl she had been sent, she was only small and had a little head of brown hair, her eyes where bright hazel and her skin was perfectly light yet tanned, "oh San she's beautiful" Rachel gawped holding them close to her face, "I know, we can't wait neither of us could stop crying for days after they called" it felt nice witnessing the latina's soft side, it also felt nice witnessing Rachel - as Rachel, perky and squeamish "and you're gonna be aunt Rach aren't you?" "you won't stop me, Awesome aunt Rach I'll be" they giggled before hearing the click of the door. "Oh hey San" Finn greeted entering the room childless,  
"hi" she had a smug grin plastered across her lips, "something going on?" he looked unsure observing the whole room, she took the picture and took a few steps closer to him, he held it to his eyes witha confused expression "... Hannah... your niece" he froze for a second before his face lit up...

"No! no way" Santana was slightly stunned when he picked her up and swung her in a circle "ok Finnegan I got my casts of a couple days ago" he placed her on the ground caustiously "she's gorgeous" he placed a kiss on her forehead completely over joyed for the woman considering they were like brother and sister. After Sanatana left they sat cuddled close on the couch "they deserve it" Finn mumbled "yah they'll be amazing" in the moment Rachel couldn't help herself, she leant closer to his face and kissed his lips but she didn't stop, they both carried on getting stronger and closer "I love you so much" he exclaimed catching his breath, "I love you too" he knew exactly what she meant when she grabbed the top of his shirt but he didn't rebel, and so their night was perfect... completely and utterly perfect.

Notice-  
awww...  
Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while I'm such a horrible person,  
but I've been SO busy and lifes so hectic at the moment so I sincerely apologise. Pre warning- there'll probably be another large gap till my next update but I'm not sure... don't hate me XD btw thankyou to my constant reveiwers I know there is about ten of you and I love you all, so to those of you who don't review please do as I appreciate the soo much and they help me get through the long stressful days...  
Another thing: I don't have writers block, I'll never admit to having writers block as I always have ideas it's just lately I don't know what ones to use so it would be really awesome if you could help me out and tell me what you want...  
Thanks you amigos :) x


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel's face said it all "I'm so happy" she chimed for the hundreth time in the past five minutes "well I'm happy for you" Santana replied linking her arm for support as they left the hospital cast free, they decided a celebatory lunch was needed so they went straight to their local outdoor restraunt. Once they were seated and comfortable the conversation flowed "you looking forward to meeting Hannah?" Santana's face instantly lit up at the sound of her future daughters name "can't wait we got more pictures" she pulled her phone from her purse and slid it across the table.

"Oh my god she so cute" Rachel cooed admiring the image of the baby girl, "hows it gonna work?" Santana recapped before answering "well we go meet her on Thursday, then if everythings ok we get to know her for a few more weeks then hopefully we bring her home with us" Rachel swooned listening to her answer. They finished their food and sat contempt chatting about random topics "... I-I'm really glad I saw you on Ava's birthday last year" the latino was never good at the soft talk but she wanted her to know "I'm glad to... for the first time in years I feel like me again" she squeezed her shoulders to her face and grinned tilting her head, "and it's good to have you back" it's nice being best friends with Santana.

Ava was still adament to audition for Annie yet her parents weren't, so Rachel went to the most broadway educated person she knew... Shebly Corcoran. She still found it hard to walk but with the help of some crutches and flat shoes she was slowly getting there, "Rachel?!" Shelby stood smiling brightly near the stage as her daughter descended down the isle "hey" the older women pulled her daughter into a tight comforting hug before kissing her cheek, "how are you?" they sat next to eachover on the steps "I'm great but I need you advice?" Shelby's facial expression changed to curiosity "Ava found out they're doing audition for Annie in the show and she really wants to go but..." "yes" Rachel was startled from her thoughts "what?" "yes. It's always best to start young and she's committed" all of a sudden the younger woman was regretting her descision to ask which her mother noticed.

Shelby grabbed her hands "I know she's only young and it seems really scary, but if you got this oppurtunity when you where her age I'm one hundred percent sure you would have been the first one their" Rachel giggled slightly at her humour, "... you're right" she fiddled with the tip of her crutch "so are you getting prepared for your audition?" Rachel smirked before answering "of course I have, with the help of Ava" Shelby loved interacting with her daughter, she loved how comfortable they were around each other compared to the way things used to be, "well I have an hour free so come on" the oldest woman pulled her up by her arms and guided her to the onstage piano.

Flashback-

Life was too grey, too dark, too hard to live to the full and it was always going to be that way. It had to be today didn't it, the very first day she stepped foot in public since the accident and she was there... Shelby. The woman looked all too familiar, she wore a tight purple dress with a fitted black jacket and her loose chocolate curls flowing past her shoulders, beside her was a blonde teenager who was obviously Beth and it hurt so much to watch them giggle and joke considering when she was that age the woman rejected her.

There was no way on earth she would even attempt to talk to her biological mother especially in the state she was in, so instead Rachel grabbed her jacket from the chair beside her and scurried out of the coffee shop without even looking back. In the moment she believed she'd never lay eyes on the woman ever again... how wrong was she?

Back-

Shelby was right, this was something Ava needed to do for better or worse so her and Finn agreed as long as their where rules... "Ava come here a minute?" Finn called up the stairs before placing himself at his original spot besdie his ex wife, it wasn't long before the littlest girl skipped into the kitchen full of innocence, "what ever it is it wasn't me?" she bit her lip trying to be cute making him chuckle, "nothings wrong just come sit" he pointed to the chair opposite them so she obliged.

She eyed the two adults waiting for them to speak "...so we've decided you can audition for Annie" silence, pure silence as the childs mouth dropped agape "b-b-b-  
broadway?" Rachel began to laugh considering she'd used the same words many times through her childhood, it felt good letting her daughter live her dream so she thought she'd cheer it along a litte "broadway." she smirked devilishly. "AAAAAAAAH" (three minutes later*) "AAAAAAAH" the child lurched from her chair and jumped around the room on a complete hype "seriously I now understand why my dads never let me" Rachel sat observing her daughters outburst and so did Finn, "what do we do?" he winced through all the screaming but Rachel just shrugged not wanting to kill her happiness, "Ava Marie Hudson!" he tried to sound stern but a helpless smile washed over his face when her glossy excited eyes met his "we need to audition first..."

Rachel was thoroughly enjoying rehearsing with her daughter, it gave her a great excuse to spend practically twenty four seven with her while Finn helped. Since they officially took the next step in their relationship things where so much easier or at least they thought... "I'm so sorry" he cringed at their snarls, "NO! daddy you promised" Ava slapped her arms across her body and pouted angrily, "Ava honey I'm so sorry but this is really important for my job" Finn had not long got the news that he needed to go to Los Angeles for an adviced job upgrade and he was planning to take the girls with him until he realsied thier audition would be at the same time.

The child perfected the storm out making her mother proud, "do you hate me too?" she wasn't angry in any way but was only upset for her daughters sake, "off course I don't, I just feel sorry for Ava" she smiled reasuringly but his face drooped lower. After a moments thought he spoke "I won't go, besides you can just about walk you need me here too" she jolted up in her chair and pinched his arm childishly "what was that for?" he exclaimed dramatically rubbing his arm "you are going to Los Angeles! I will not let you pass this oppurtunity, me and Shelby are perfectly capable taking Ava to her audition and if need be I'm sure Santana or Quinn will drop by and help us!" she practically demanded his attention by hobbling over and making herself comfortable on his knee.

He knew she loved him, but just not how much "ok" he smiled "ok" her excitedly nodding was adorable to him, "when do you go?" "two days" "well I now advice you to go sugar our daughter up for a while" he laughed before standing up with her still in his arms "and you're coming with me" she fidgeted in his arms but he was not letting go, thought she was secretly relieved.

After three hours of door knocking and bribing the child still sat locked in her room, until Finn had one of his miraculous ideas! (or so what he thought was a miraculous idea)... guitar in hand he began:

"Isn't she lovely Isn't she wonderfull Isn't she precious Less than one minute old I never thought through love we'd be Making one as lovely as she But isn't she lovely made from love"

Music was always the childs weakness she was too much like her parents, the door peared open ever so slightly to reveal her red puffy eyes glaaring towards him, "are you gonna talk to me?" he smiled sweetly leaning down to her level. He allowed her to wrap her small arms around his kneck so he could pick her up in exchange for the guitar "I'm sorry" he mumbled into her shoulder, she soon leaned back "it's ok" his heart melted at her dissapointment "I promise I'll make it up to you" he still felt the stiffness in her body and gently placed her back on floor.

Rachel had never witnessed this side of the father and daughter relationship, they were always happy and laughing but they'd hardly spoke to eachother in the past two days and Ava purposely asks her things infront of him to make him jealous which she was actually finding quite funny. It was finally time for the man to leave which if being honest Rachel was dreading for more than one reason "Ava honey come say by to dad" she hobbled into the main room where the girl sat with her earphones in blasting music, "no" she grumbled slouching even more, "Ava?" the older bruentte snapped to the childs dislike, Rachel opened the wooden door even more so she got a glance of her father who being perfectly honest looked just as miserable as her.

There was nothing she could do so she let him go, as soon as the front door clicked she felt a gust of wind shoot past her along with her daughter, "daddy?" she opened the door further to see Ava in Finn's arms and smiled to herself. "I'm so sorry" she cried, "hey don't be sorry I just missed talking to you" he kissed her peachy cheek and put her down, "good luck... though you won't need it" after one last hug he finally left leaving the child with tears streaming down her face in her mothers cradling arms.

So they had three days to their audition which meant practise, practise, practise... and Quinn? "Mommy aunt Quinn's here!" the little girl yelled through the whole house, Rachel slowly hobbled to the hall where the blonde had entered "hey" she nodded removing her coat, "h-i" she was definetly confused to why she'd randomly appeared. "So Finnegan called and explained everything... so here I am!" they were sure she expected some sort of applause from her stance, "o-k" Ava happily toddled off in search of some entertainment while Quinn followed Rachel back into the main room.

Six cups of coffee, three bars of candy, two crappy movies and a huge tub of ice cream later both women sat on the same couch with their eyes attatched to the screen before them, "wheres Ava?" Quinn piped up, "watching a movie in her room" the atmosphere was very drab and quiet but they quite liked it... "hows things with you and Finn?" the blonde had been dying to ask that for weeks but wasn't sure if she should, "... me and Finn are great" Quinn knew that smile, she knew that smile all to well "you totally got it on with Finn!" Rachel instantly slapped her hand across the other womans mouth, "my little girls upstairs!" she snapped while Quinn tried to surpress her giggles.

"You're not denying it" she went on and on until Rachel would admit it, but she was yet to break "and I'm not confirming it" she grinned feeling powerful... Rachel began to laugh hysterically as soon as she realised what song Quinn was humming along to "please tell me you're not sining Marvin Gaye's lets get it on!" Quinn couldn't help but join in with the laughing, "oh what about..." she started humming to 'push it' "oh god bad memories!" Rachel covered her eyes with her hands as they both fell into a loud laughing fit.

They soon pulled themselves together enough to hold a conversation "so is it official?" Quinn knew the answer but she'd retorted to her teenage self and was enjoying winding Rachel Berry up, she raised her eye brows and glared at the blonde "what do you think?" Quinn uncontrolably squealed before rushing the smaller bruenette into a hug "Quinn!" she laughed pushing her arms away, "I'm so happy for you guys..." the start of the ten minute rant "... you two belong together, this is so awesome!" Rachel had retrieved to just nodding every couple of seconds as Quinn let it all out.

"I need to get going Connie and Puck will need feeding before bed" she hugged the smaller woman and turned to the stairs "Ava sweetie I have to go" no answer...  
"Ava?" Rachel and Quinn shared a concerned look before quickly shuffling up the stairs, they entered the little girls room where it seemed to be empty which just made Rachel panic even more, she let go of Quinn's arm for support and paced down the hall calling her name every now and then.

All was dropped when she entered her own room and noticed the little girl curled up between the covers clutching pip in a deep sleep, "aww" Quinn cooed following up behind her, Rachel sighed before making her way over to the girl and gently moving her to the center of the bed so she didn't fall, "she ok?" the blonde noticed something off as Ava would usually be running around the household like no tomorow. Rachel explained the Finn situation then her audition and how all the rehearsing probably made her tired considering she was in a comotose state at seven in the evening, once the blonde left Rachel decided to just snuggle into her daughter and go to sleep... she was very easily pleased.

The day of the audition finally arrived and to say Rachel was nervous is a complete understatement, Ava however couldn't contain her excitment. Kurt and Blaine happily offered to come with them since Shelby would already be there "why are you scared mommy? this is so exciting!" the girl squealed in the back of the car next to her uncle Blaine, the petite bruenette sighed deeply trying to compose words "I'll be ok, just really want this" Kurt silently grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back "you'll be great" he whispered making her smile. Rachel had finally mastered walking without crutches but obviously wouldn't be perfect for atleast another month or two, "GRAM!" the little girl jumped into the womans open arms "have you been practising?" being Shelby Corcoran there was no warm greeting before an audition just a stern pep talk, "off course" "did you sleep well last night?" "I did" "are you gonna kick those other kids butt's at this?" she began to nod as her grin widened "I am" "good" the older woman added not falling out of character.

First up would be Ava's age group, Shelby snuck in back stage to wait with the girl while the parents and relatives paced nervously at the back of the auditorium.  
After fifty children Rachel's confidence had grown, many where reasonably ok, some where there obviously for the looks or their acting skills but there was no one yet to stand out and be that amazing triple threat they were looking for, Brittany, Quinn and Finn had called numerous times wanting to be updated on everything... "next up we have Ava Marie Hudson" her heart skipped a beat when she heard the small stubby man read of his clip board then shout her daughters name, straight away the little girl confidently strode to the center of the stage with a microphone attatched to her hands, "hello" the innoncence in her voice was adorable.

For the audition you had to sing the song you where trying out for so she was singing 'Tomorow', "when you're ready sweetie" an older dark skinned woman nodded. Ava's eyes met with her mothers who gave her a reasuring thumbs up to calm her nerves... she began to sing, Rachel could feel the smiles radiating of all in the room, she observed the producers whispers and sight tightly gripped to her best gays.

"... is always a day away" once the song ended and the little girl chimed at the applause "that was very good, you're Shelby's grandaughter aren't you?" an unfamiliar man spoke "yes I am" she stated proudly side glancing to her gram who stood neatly behind the curtain, Shelby was dying to run outside and tell the whole world how amazing her grandaughter is, she'd never been so proud. They assured they'd be calling in the days to come so Ava skipped off the stage and straight into the older womans arms "did I do good?" she whispered into her shoulder "you did amazing!" she exclaimed lowering her voice, the woman wasn't lying, she'd saw many auditions over the auditions from show choir to her producing days and she could honestly admit that it was one of the bestshe'd ever seen.

Rachel's audition went the same, she conquered her nerves and projected every note to perfection. Afterwards Shelby had to stay and help so Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Ava where going to Brittany and Santana's since they were desperate to show off all the new photos they took from their visit with Hannah.

The little girl was adorable, in every photo she smiled the cutest of smiles, the best photo of all was definetly one of all of them: Santana sat with the baby on her knee grinning widely as she gazed at her face while Brittany sat close beside them making the baby giggle "she's so perfect" they'd never really witnessed Santana so smitten... "she talks, and walks and..." "and sleeps and eats!" "shut up Kurt!" Santana snapped out of her daydream, "wheres Caleb?" Brittany finally asked realising the little boy was nowhere to be seen " my dad and Carole stole him for the week, they took him to some dinasour museum in... somewhere" Blaine chuckled at his husbands idiocy.

After a few days the childs impatience was begginning to show "ring... RING!... ring stupid phone!" Rachel giggled to herself watching her daughter eye daggers at the mobile on the counter, "honey you need to be patient" she sighed rubbing her stiff shoulders, "but they said they'd call!" "yes they said they'd call in a few days"  
she grabbed the device before the girl could complain, "now go find something to do" Ava jumped of her stool and swayed in the other direction with a permanent pout engraved in her face.

By late afternoon things where no better, Ava sat day dreaming and completely ignored everything which infact started to worry her mother "why don't you call daddy, huh?" she finally offered the phone back to the girl who just glared straight back "I'm not in the mood" was this a sign of teenage hood? Quinn invited both of them for dinner as well as the two gays couples, Rachel thought it would be a good idea and keep her girl distracted.

They began to laugh the closer they got to the table in the back yard "What?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, "she looks like you after being denied a solo in glee club" Kurt laughed observing hus nieces pout, Ava soon scrambled to the back of the yard where Caleb and Connie sat playing leaving Rachel grinning. "She's seriously killing me... whats she gonna be like as a teenager?" the petite bruenette joked sitting down inbetween Quinn and Santana, "whats wrong?" Brittany asked, "the casting people haven't called yet and shes freaking out" "whens Finn home?" Blaine interfered "three more days, can't wait" they awed at her loving smile.

After an hours talking the phone began to ring, Rachel was certain it wasn't the theatre people but she secretly hoped it was to get her daughter of her back "hello..."  
the table fell silent "oh hey..." her tone was way too casual to be important, however Shelby was calling with the news "ok... when?... she won't keep still shes going crazy..." it was still pretty quiet until they heard the pitter patter of small footsteps "DADDY!" the little boy pulled on Kurt's arm "whats wrong buddy?" dread filled his face watching his son become hysterical "Caleb calm down" Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him closer "no! over there" he poitned to the back of the garden where the two girls sat, Connie looked stunned back towards them but Ava... lay still.

"REALLY?!" Rachel squealed down the phone just as Blaine jumped up from his chair, "wait, wait one minute" she pulled the phone back down and stood up to see clearer, and thats when she noticed her baby girl in Blaine's arms not moving, she instantly dropped the device onto the latina's knee before hobbling around the table with the help of Quinn. She descended down the wooden steps quicker than she'd ran in months "Blaine whats wrong?" she ran towards them with the blonde as the others watched on in horror, "Caleb said she fell and wouldn't wake up" the petite brunette lowered onto the groud next to the girl "Ava?!... Ava honey wake up" but the girl didn't move.

Quinn's heart broke watching her best friend panic, Shelby had heard the commotion over the phone and began to call "hello!" Santana raised the mobile to her ear as she ran towards the group at the back of the garden "Shelby somethings wrong with Ava, we're taking her the hospital meet us there" she dropped the mobile before she could answer and watched as Blaine frantically carried the girl back towards the house. Rachel looked lost infact she felt quite guilty considering Blaine and Kurt knew exactly what to do and she didn't "Kurt?" he grabbed hold of her hand "she'll be ok I promise" he smiled.

Notice-  
Cliff hanger...  
Hope you liked this chapter, I've become a bit obsessed with drama and have a few upcoming storylines before this fic ends, but I'm even considering making it one of those long ones (up to fifty chapters)  
but I'm not sure so tell me what you think?

I graduate next week so lifes pretty hectic, I can't wait though! wish me luck :)  
anyway thanks to all those who've reviewed/favourited/followed I really appreciate everything.

And please check out my newest fic '10 ticks to heaven' it's a Santana based story but I'm considering letting it go because I think I write better for finchel so give me your opinion.  
Alot of people have said they will be dissapointed when this story ends (so will I!) but I'll be definetly starting a new Finchel based fic, not sure what it'll be exactly so if you have any ideas feel free to share.

Finally thank you for reading and pleaseeee review amigos :) x


	27. Chapter 27

Rachel paced. Thats all she could seem to do at this moment in time, Ava was being examined by the doctors and no news was yet to come through, no news was good news right? "Rachel?!" she spun on the spot to be instantly engulfed by her mother, "whats going on?" she added frantic "I don't know" Rachel cried into her shoulder, "did she fall?" the older woman directed at Blaine who sat infront of her "we're not sure, Caleb said she did but we don't know whether he meant she fainted or hurt her head" the woman clung to her daughter tighter knowing how much she hurt.

Once Rachel finally composed herself she stepped back "she'll be fine" Shelby assured without a clue, "you don't know that" she grumbled looking to the floor, "I do,  
because she's your daughter" she smirked slightly and looked into her eyes "she's gonna be fine, we'll see her on that stage in month and she'll be just as perfect as you" by the end of her minature speech the whole room was gazing with smiles spread across their faces.

Rachel knew she'd have to call Finn, her head made stupid scenarious up such as he'd hate her or even blame her... "Hello" his voice monotone, "hey Finn it's me" he recognised the sniffles in her voice, "everything ok?" he replied, "erm... no not really we're at the hospital" he shot up from his place "what?! why?" he exclaimed,  
she fought tears before speaking again, "we went to Quinn's for dinner and Ava collapsed... their checking her out now" his eyes where wide in hysteria. "W-What... uhh" he was lost for words, "I'm sorry" she bawled crumbling "hey don't cry Rach" he attemtped to soothe her but was failing miserably, "I'm so sorry" she sobbed not unable to function, luckily Santana turned the corner and instantly grabbed the phone from her hand while guiding her to a chair.

"Hey Finn it's me" she spoke rubbing Rachel's back with one hand "is she ok? both of them?" Santana's face fell feeling awkward, "they-they will be, don't worry I'll call you back as soon as we find out whats going on" Finn was tempted to tell her he was practically out the door of the hotel already but decided against, "thanks Santana... look after them for me" and with that they ended the call allowing Rachel to fully sob into Santana's shoulder.

"Family of Ava Hudson" a woman emerged from behind the desk with various papers so Rachel stood up from her chair "yes I'm her mom" she smiled reassuringly before shaking her hand "I'm Doctor Miles, main carer of your daughter" Rachel nodded profusely "Firstly can I ask you a few questions to confirm my suspicions?" "sure" they sat beside each other on the bench as the whole family watched on. The woman sat with pen in hand ready to write "is Ava a healthy child?" "yes she's never had anything seriously wrong" the doctor nodded before scribbling notes, "any symptoms over the past few weeks? any changes in her behaviour?" Rachel thought before answering "not really, she gets head aches every now and then and over the past few days she's been a bit off behaviour wise but nothing without reason" the older woman's facial expression changed suddenly, she raised her head and lowered her glasses "has there been any accidents Ava's been involved within the past year?" Rachel's heart broke,  
something was wrong with her baby girl.

The woman removed the clip board from her knee and placed it aside "ok so I don't want to freak you out at all but I have some serious concerns" Rachel felt the many sets of eyes in the room look directly at her face "... from what we can gather Ava lost conscienceness due to some sort of illness, she's showing many symptoms" she was stopped arubtly "wait-wait like what?" the petite bruenette questioned "uhh well..." she stalled making the mother more concerned "since Ava got here she threw up and had a seizure" oh god! Rachel's heart broke and she bit her lip to avoid blubbering "however we've got that all under control and shes now sleeping, but for an overall diagnosis we're still not sure, we're going to do some tests- brain scan, blood work and spinal tap" every word that left her mouth felt like another dagger to her stomach.

Before the docotor tried to leave Rachel stopped her "what are you testing for?" she secretly knew and wasn't sure she wanted it confirmed, the rest of the family looked on oblivious "various things... I don't want to alarm you but it could be anything from cluster headaches to a brain injury" Rachel nodded understandingly before adding one last comment "brain tumour?... is that what you mean by brain injury" she wasn't afraid to ask, the rest of the family looked shocked "uhh yes, yes we'll be scanning her for a brain tumour... I'll keep you informed" and with that the woman in scrubs left leaving Rachel frozen in her spot.

"Oh god Rach I-I..." Kurt attempted to speak as everyone gawped on in shock, "back in a minute" Rachel jumped from her chair and paced down the corridoor clutching her mobile, once she got outside and out of sight she finally let everything go. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the world, two hours ago her daughter was happily playing with her cousins now she was attatched to an IV being tested for a brain tumour, she dialed the number of the person she needed most "hello... Rach? ... Rachel?!" she gasped before attempting to speak "F-F-Finn" she finally spoke but with great difficulty "Rachel baby tell me whats going on?" he stood in Los Angeles airport full of worry "she-she might-" Rachel couldn't hold it any longer so she sobbed and not just a few tears she cried so hard her whole body shook, Finn felt so helpless and wanted to cry himself.

FLASHBACK-

Finn was getting used to the single parenting thing... or so he thought. He had stayed up all night trying to soothe his vomiting seven year old but was failing miserably, "it's ok honey you'll feel better soon" he sat on the edge of her bed stroking her face, "d-daddy I don't f-feel good" she whimpered with tears dribbling down her face, "I know princess" was all's he could say. After three hours she finally surrended to sleep leaving Finn completely exhausted, he felt relieved entering his room and sunk straight back into bed ready to fall into a deep slumber "... daddy!" oh crap, "coming" he felt almost dizzy arising from his bed, "please god let her sleep" he sighed going back out.

BACK-

It took a while but with the help of Santana and Shelby Rachel finally calmed down, the latina awkwardly informed Finn of everything that was going on and so he told her he was on his way, Rachel currently sat teary eyed next to her sleeping daughters bed staring into space, everyone else where doing various things: Brittany took Caleb and Connie back to Quinn's so they could sleep while Blaine and Puck chugged coffee by the gallon in the hallway, Quinn and Santana paced around the whole hospital unable to keep still while Shelby was trying to think of appropriate words to soothe her daughter.

Kurt had gone to ring the rest of the family since Rachel was in no state "Rachel?" he said entering the room, she just raised her head "I spoke to my dad and Carole,  
they said they'll be here as soon as they can and your dads are already on their way" he smiled half heartedly knowing it wouldn't help "thanks Kurt" she replied monotone. She didn't know what time it was, she must of fell asleep and all's she could feel now was a gentle tugging on her arm, the more she woke the more she recognised "Rach?" his voice was familiar, "Finn?" she opened her eyes fully to see the tired looking man knealing beside her chair "hey baby" he smiled wiping the loose strands of hair from her face.

"What time is it?" was all that slurred out "four thirty in the morning" she nodded simply, "...want to go for a walk?" she waited a moment before nodding, he helped her up and grabbed her hand, they walked through the halls in complete silence observing their sleeping friends and constant beeps of random machines.

Once the sun finally rose Rachel was asleep with her head in Finn's lap on the couch in Ava's room, everyone else where doing their own thing most where uncomfortabley attemtping to sleep while some read books or played on thier mobiles. "Mommy?... mommy" Rachel shot up at the sound of her daughters voice and woke Finn in the process, Ava was still half asleep but mumbling at she stirred, so her mother gently crept over to her bedside and grabbed her hand "hey beautiful" she smiled lovingly as her eyes fluttered open "mommy where am I?" it broke her heart watching her so confused, "we're at the hospital sweetie, but I promise everythings gonna be ok" she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The girl soon noticed her father and made him come closer "my princess" he sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed the back of her hand, "how do you feel?" he questioned looking towards his ex wife slightly through the corner of his eye "I-I feel icky" she whimpered, "I know baby the doctor said the medicine will make you feel a bit sleepy and sickly for a while" the petite brunette felt sympathy for the innocent child, why her? whats she ever done wrong?

Rachel considered telling the girl about her broadway sucess but decided against it just incase she wouldn't be able to do it, she didn't want to get her hopes up,  
but Finn could still know... they decided to go and get some fresh air while the two sets of grandparents kept an eye on their sleeping daughter, "guess what?" she mumbled entering the outside world, "what?" he perked, "she got the part" their was no obvious excitment in her voice confusing the man. "Rach thats great!... whats wrong?" he replied "let's face it Finn if theres something wrong shes not gonna be able to do it" he deflated realising he was right, "be positive, we need to be positive" he interwined his fingers between hers "what about you?" he added "I got a call back since I'm in the adult category" he smiled for both of them before leaning over and planting a gentle peck on her lips "I'm so proud of both of you...".

Three days later the results of all her tests where final, both Rachel and Finn dreaded the news but they had to listen at one point. Ava was definetly getting back to her old self; she still slept much more than usual but it was a good sign, everyone else would drop by throughout each day bringing various gifts for all three of them,  
they called for updates all the time which made them feel especially loved and made being optomistic much easier.

Ava sat cross legged on the bed in pyjamas while Rachel sat beside her playing with her hair, Finn watched on admiring his beautiful girls so all was perfect till the woman in scrubs entered the room. "Hi I'm Doctor Miles" she directed at the unknown man "Finn, Ava's father" they shook hands before the woman pulled up a chair to sit opposite them... "So I have all your results back and theres a mixture and bad and good news" thats good, right? "Ava doesn't have a brain tumour" Rachel unconrtolably sighed before grabbing her baby girls hand, "thats really great" Finn smiled still being cautios, "and we've found out the cause of what happened... from all the test results we are lead to believe Ava has epilepsy" to say Finn was shocked was a complete understatement "epilsepy?" he gawped, "there are many forms of epilepsy and Ava's is definatley on the rare side..."

Rachel looked towards her innocent child trying to digest the news "... Ava has an anoxic type which means whenever she has a seizure it starts with her collapsing due to lack of oxygen to her brain, after that it leads to fitting and vomiting as we saw the other day. I know this is hard to take in but there are plenty of treatments which most children work well with" she smiled reasuringly, "how did this start? I mean she wasn't epileptic a week ago?" Finn sat confused, "actually shes probably been epileptic all her life, as Rachel said she has been experiencing head aches since the car crash, so we have the right to belive the accident agravated it" they didn't know how to feel at this moment in time...

Rache privatley spoke with the doctor about her treatments and life adjustments while Finn stayed with Ava, overall Ava has to take a few different medications every day as well as go on a low sodium and carbohyrdrate diet, she has to have at least ten hours of sleep every night and naps for the next month or two till her body fully recovers from her prier collapse. "One more thing" Rachel smiled, "she was confirmed a part in a broadway show this week..." "Wow!" Rachel giggled proudly before answering "it's only for a one off show, will she be ok to do it?" the older woman waited a moment before answering "... off course, but just keep stress levels low and make sure she gets plenty of rest; anyway she'll need weekly appointments to see how she's coping with all the medications so we can check her out then to make sure shes fit enough" Rachel smiled unbeliveably relieved.

The little girl finally got to leave hospital after four days, they promised to drop into Kurt's with her before they went home so the family could see her and find out about her diagnosis, so Finn being the overprotective father he his carried the pyjama dressed girl on his hip into his brothers apartment with Rachel closely behind.  
Everyone was there when they entered the main room, they all sat around the coffee table grinning widely at the fully conscience little girl "Miss Ava" Kurt chimed taking his niece from his brother and sitting her against his knee "how are you?" he smiled, "I'm ok" her simplicity was innocent, Shelby decided to also come by considering she had some 'surprise' news for them...

Usually the littlest girl would be off playing with her cousins but instead she sat sleepily slumping on her father knee completely out of character, "so what did they say?" Quinn was deep in group conversation about her nieces diagnosis "she has to take medicaions and a couple life changes but they said she'll live a completely normal life as long as she does what shes supposed to" Rachel noticed her mothers smiles but chose to ignore them as it was creeping her out a little "so?" she could no longer stand the stares "it's news for Ava" Ava was yet to be informed of her sucess... maybe now was a good idea before her gram excitedly blurts it out.

Rachel pushed her aside to speak first "Ava you know the casting people said they'd call" the child nodded, "well they did" that caught her attention, she sat up straight on her fathers knee and met eyes with her mother "you got it..." they knew the child was definetly sick since there was no unconrtolable squealing or jumping up and down, just a face wide grin and hug to both her parents "thats where I come in?" Shebly interfered, "whats wrong gram?" the child was hoping it was positive. "Well I spoke to the producers about Annie and since they thought you where so good they want to offer you something else..." "BUT I WANT A SOLO!" she became defensive making them giggle "NO! you still get your solo..." "so what is it?"

Rachel looked questioningly towards her mother as she built tension "I have a friend called Jason Mickley, he was at your audition" Ava nodded not getting any more patient "and the other day he approached me and said he wants to invite you to a private audition..." the little girls face lit up as well as everyone elses, but that wasn't even the best part. "ah ah ah I'm not finished... Jason Mickley is the casting director for Matilda, they're updating the four Matilda's and he wants you to audition" they didn't know who was more happy, nearly everyone in the room began jumping up and down and congratulating the little girl who just sat in complete shock on her fathers lap.

"B-b-b-but..." words couldn't form from the girls mouth "really?" she practically whispered as everyone helplessly chuckled, "really... you up for it?" Shelby found her grandaughter even more adorable which she didn't think was possible, "OFF COURSE! I might be Matilda... oh my god how awesome" she proudly chimed facing her mother "I might be Matilda" she repeated as if trying to get it to sink in, obviously her parents where happy for their daughter but after the weeks prier events they weren't too sure it was a good idea and shared a look of optimism "isn't it cool? mom? dad?" they soon snapped out of their trance when the girl began clapping her hands "awesome" Rachel sighed simply getting a few questioning eyes in return.

It wasn't long before they decided to take the little girl home and put her to bed, "asleep already?" Finn sat typing on his laptop at the kitchen island "yah she's exhausted... I can't belive she has epilepsy" the small bruenette was still finding it hard to digest the news, "I know but she's strong, she'll be ok" he sent a reasuring smile in her direction which she completely ignored, "what's wrong?" he added concerned "when I spoke to her doctor about the one of show she said it would be fine because it's only once, if we let her audition and she gets it..." he figured the rest and sighed "...she won't be able to do it" he finished her sentence for her "exactly"  
silence filled the room as they both thought of a solution.

"Maybe she'll be able to, we can see how the treatment goes" Rachel still wasn't convinced and as much as she loved broadway she loved her daughter more, "I'm not going to risk it... maybe in a year or two but not now, shes not ready" and with that the woman got up from her stool and paced up the stairs completely guilt ridden with her decision. Finn was confused, he knew Rachel probably better than she knew herself and the Rachel he knew would never let anything stop her and just because it's Ava's thing he knows she'd go out of her way and make sure her daughter would be able to do the shows, something was definetly wrong?

Notice-  
Sooo what do you think?  
Unexpected right?  
Thing is I want to show how strong the family are as a unit and how they get through things (e.g. the latest car crash)  
and this is just one of the upcoming story line ideas I have.  
Do you think they should let her audition?

Don't know how many more chapters I have left, but I think there'll be quite a large time skip soon (maybe even the next chapter) so watch out.

Thanks for reading, please review though as I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to get to 150 reviews! adios mes amigos XD

P.S. thank you for the graduation 'well wishers' and those who reviewed for the prier chapter... I especially love long comments and feed back :)


	28. Chapter 28

"Ava?!... AVAAAA?!"

"Mom I'm coming! relax"

"Teenage attitude honey"

"She's not even a teenager?"

"Exactly, if she's like this now then in exactly two years time the day she turns thirteen, what will she be like?"

"Oh god..."

Life in the Hudson household resembled a comedy sketch most of the time, it was officially Ava's eleventh birthday, this day meant more than some sugar coated cake and balloons, this was the day Rachel re-entered their lives... for good.

"Happy birthday to you..." both parents began belting out the words as the child entered the kitchen, though Ava was in no mood considering the past month hadn't been to well. Firstly she was still getting used to her epilepsy, the medications made her queasy and sleepy most of the time leaving her resting in bed rather than playing football in the backyard with her dad. Secondly Rachel pulled her from the Matilda auditions which resulted in a five day talking strike, which didn't work as her parents where very persistent and refused to give in, but with the help of Finn's candy bribery and Rachel assurance that she could still do Annie, it was settled.

"Stop talking so loud" she whined placing her hands over her ears, "you really aren't a morning person are you sweetie" Rachel pulled her close to press and kiss upon her forehead. Over the month Finn and Rachel's relationship had become much closer, they had their first argument over the auditions which was settled within a few hours, they slept in the same room... in the same bed. And the rest of the family knew about them mostly because Quinn couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than five minutes...

"We got you presents!" Finn chimed like an excited child, he shoved a large gift bag which had overflowing pastel paper right in front of her, "what is it?" "open and see" she carefully pulled out the decor before grabbing the ribbon wrapped box that sat at the bottom. She sent a cautious look to both her parents who just nodded and smiled, the box was small and flat, it was ivory with a pink and gold ribbon wrapped around. She pulled one of the two bow strands before lifting the top half of the box, at first there was no obvious gift just a folded piece of paper "you don't think you're gonna get it that easily do you? you gotta go find it!" she read aloud.

For the first time in a long time, the little girl genuinely smiled "there's not even a clue?" she giggled, "you'll find them throughout the day, but for now we're going to Nana's and grandpa's so go get ready" she skipped off up the stairs leaving the two adults devilishly smiling, "still think it'll work?" Finn piped up "I know it will" she had slowly regained walking over the past few weeks so instead of hobbling she smoothly swayed towards the taller man and perched against him on her tip toes,  
"love you" she mumbled kissing his lips, "love you too".

The car ride to the grandparents was filled with excited chatter and constant begging, "Nana!" she squealed tumbling from the car, Carole stood open arms at the door "happy birthday beautiful" she squeezed her tightly and even shook her slightly, "careful not to hurt her mom" Finn chuckled entering the house beside her, "you guys don't come over enough, I need to see my two girls and son" Rachel smiled before swapping places with Ava and allowing Carole to get half way of choking her.

Burt's reaction to Ava was pretty much the same, he lovingly clung to her until she noticed the many wrapped gifts on the table and ran away. "Nana why did you get me a letter 'N'?" she ran back into the room holding a small wooden object in her right hand, all the adults playfully shrugged making her even more impatient "that's not fair tell me!" she demanded jumping onto her dads lap, "I'm sorry princess Ava but I've been sworn to secrecy" he placed his index finger over her lips and hushed her, which being Ava she did not like.

Next was Quinn and Puck's house, they greeted her with flower shaped cookies on a stick which she'd loved since she could walk "Ava no more" Rachel giggled swiping to two sticks from her hands "buttt mamaaaa?!" she whined, "Ava we have your gifts go get them off Puck" the little girl ran past the baby and into the kitchen to see her dad and uncle, "she figured yet?" the blonde whispered, "nope not at all" she smiled proudly.

"Another letter?! it's an 'E'" rang through the whole house which was soon followed by the baby brunette sporting a confused look "this isn't fair I wanna know!" a problem with Ava was she'd inherited her mothers impatience. Rachel raised her eye brows to the stomping tween "hey you said you liked surprises a couple weeks ago" "yah well I don't anymore!" and with that she paced back out of the room letting out a frustrated sigh every now and then which just made them chuckle even more.

"NO NO NO NO! I don't want another letter!" they were at Santana and Brittany's, "Ava what did we say about accepting gifts?" Finn teased making her know he was joking, "this does not count!" Santana was more or less just enjoying the fact she could wind the girl up for a specific reason "what letter is it honey?" she interfered, "it's an 'L'" she held it up for them to see before dropping her arm "you guys are mean" she bit before storming out of the room. "It's so mean... yet so hilarious" Santana giggled beside her wife, "what time do we need to be at your house for?" Brittany questioned, "five".

Next was Rachel's parents apartment, and guess what? another letter, "mommy what does 'Nell' spell?"she asked in the car on the way to her uncles, "not sure sweetie" she passed her off. Once in her uncles large apartment she was more than excited to see what the next letter was since she'd figured out it spelt something, however her uncles had other ideas: five dresses, two pairs of shoes, a jacket and a few head bands later they finally gave her a box similar to the one her parents gave her this morning. Once she collected the 'I' she happily sat at the kitchen island guzzling smoothies with Caleb, "you two are so mean" Kurt cooed watching on with the other three adults "not mean... genius" Finn corrected linking his arms around Rachel's, "how's things with her epilepsy?" Blaine asked.

"Getting better, hopefully this will help her" Finn informed, "dad where do we go next?" Ava called wiping her mouth with her arm "home babe" he smiled, her face dropped quickly and she walked towards them "but what does 'Nelli" mean? I need to know!" her voice was think with despair, "you'll just have to wait and see" the words danced of Rachel's tongue teasingly, her daughter pouted in return.

They'd only been home for an hour and Ava was already restless, she followed both parents nagging them "daddy tell me? tell me? come on dad?" over and over again till he finally cracked, "please Rach we are not doing this again next year!" he shouted to the kitchen, Rachel stood fixing food and giggling to herself till a knock at the front door could be heard. Before she took one step Ava claimed "I'm getting it!" a few seconds later the sounds of Shelby and Beth filled the air, "hey birthday girl"  
Shelby's soothing voice was replaced by an excited squeal "Gram! Beth!" she leapt into their arms.

Once they greeted each other, the two women followed the family into the back yard "hows your day been sweetie?" Shelby directed at Ava, "good... except they won't tell me what my present is" she sent a glare in her parents path "well we have more gifts" the blonde passed two bags towards the child, the first one contained all different things: dance wear, tickets and earphones, however Ava only cared for the wooden letter at the bottom of the second bag.

"N-E-L-L-I-E... Nellie" she smirked unsure, "-what's Nellie?" she frowned when all's her parents did was shrug, Shelby and Beth where finding it hard to contain their laughter "why don't you put them away for now and come help me get the rest of the chairs from the car?" Beth ushered her out the back gate to retrieve the furniture for the party. "Oh god she does not like you guys at the moment!" Shelby sang between giggles, Finn was officially drained and could just about cope "I'm dyeing" he whimpered digging his head into the crook of Rachel's neck, "two more hours" and with that the petite brunette escaped the madness and went back to the kitchen.

Everyone but the two gays and Caleb arrived later in the afternoon, the back yard was decorated with pink streamers and balloons though Ava sat in the corner snarling at everyone who passed... "Ava are you hungry?" "no." "want to go play?" "no." "come sit with me?" "no!" "what did you get for your birthday?" "NO!" "that doesn't make sense" Rachel digged her elbow in Finn before sympathetically picking her daughter up and laying her across her lap "whats wrong?" she smiled as the rest of the family observed. Ava thought for a moment "I want to know, it's not fair" she whimpered making them all chuckle "and everyone keeps laughing at me!" she snapped turning to the circle of people, "we're not laughing at you" Puck informed making her even more confused, "Hello?!" they heard Kurt call from the side gate, everyone began to stand up including Rachel "it's time" she chimed walking away "time for what?... tell me!".

Nellie. Nellie is the name of the specially trained seizure puppy they got their daughter, she's only small- a Maltese to be specific with white curly hair. The wooden letters where there for a reason, they were going to be stuck above the small wooden house that goes in the backyard for when they're outside. Kurt stood holding the small puppy as Blaine put down the wooden house and other bits and pieces, everyone face lit up when they noticed the bundle of fluff "... mommy why won't you..." she stopped dead in her tracks once she pushed through the crowd of people to reveal her uncles and little cousin "is that mine?" she pointed to herself lost for words "she's all yours" Rachel took the pet from Kurt's arms and gently placed her in Ava's.

She stood staring at the animal in her arms completely awestruck, until Finn placed his hand on her little shoulder "her names Nellie, we know how long you've wanted a pet and this one's specially trained for people with epilepsy if you're going to have a seizure she'll tell you" he loved watching how happy she was, everyone's heart melted watching the scene before them. Ava brought her hand up to stroke the top of the puppy's head "she's so pretty" she whispered cradling the animal who slept happily, "yah and was ridiculously hard to keep quite when you where at our apartment" Blaine chuckled, "I can't belive you got me a puppy... thank you" it was weird, Rachel and Finn were the ones to kiss their daughter and hug her yet this time she leaned over and planted a kiss on both her parents cheeks... she was growing up.

Ava refused to let go of the dog for the rest of the night, nobody else could hold her and even when they ate birthday cake she sat on Hiram's lap and let him give her a bite of his every now and then. Once everyone left Ava got ready for bed skillfully without dropping the puppy "sweetie you're gonna have to put her down at one point" Rachel laughed entering her room "no I'll hold her forever, she's mine" she smiled proudly cross-legged on her bed. Finn made sure she took her medication before laying beside her in bed, she lay snuggled close to the animal as her father stroked her brunette locks, "hey" Rachel poked her head around the door "hi" he smiled in the peaceful atmosphere "I don't think she's ever gonna let go of that dog" she giggled placing herself on the end of the bed.

"She's happy, we're happy" he chuckled in return, "you ok?" he added watching her mess with the hem of her shirt "I'm great, you?" "... perfect".

They made their way to their room and lay in each others arms "this has been one of the best years yet" Finn muttered kissing her forehead, "I know can't belive how much things have changed though" "we've had many problems: car crash, epilepsy... but none of that matters since we have each other and that's all we need" Rachel nodded in agreement before burying her head deeper into him. It was true, there had been so many difficult times over the past year but they always managed to find their way back to each other... they were made for each other.

Another positive about having Nellie was they didn't have to worry as much about their daughter, "Nellie go get it..." she sat throwing ball after ball across the garden for nearly two hours and every time the little ball of white fluff would come running back to her "good girl" she complimented rubbing its head. "Ava come on honey we have a doctor's appointment" one negative about the dog was Ava had grown a severe attachment and wouldn't let it out of her sight "but what about Nellie we can't just leave her" she looked incredulous, "well your dad wants to come so she'll have to stay here on her own" Ava's mouth fell agape "on her own! but-but she's just a puppy"...

After thirty minutes of shoving her out the door they finally got her in the car "hurry up dad!" she called now and then, "patience honey... take a breather" he warned from the driver's seat. They arrived at the hospital where the girl was more than enthusiastic to get it done and over with "... hello Ava" the receptionist greeted "wow you know there's something wrong when the hospital know you on a first name bases" Finn muttered making his wife squirm, "hi Jocelyn" Ava smiled, the woman guided them to their usual doctor down the hall.

"How are you feeling Ava? happy birthday for the other day by the way" "thanks and awesome, mom and dad got me a puppy" she giggled, "really? so they took my advice" he winked towards her parents who were grinning from ear to ear, "let's get you checked out shall we" they ran the regular tests and asked many questions before dismissing her. "Want to go get some lunch sweetie?" Rachel asked getting back in the car, "we need to go home to Nellie" and with that she shut the door, "and he said it was a good idea" Finn joked referring to the doctor.

It had been a week and Ava was finally letting go off the dog for more than an hour at a time, Santana and Brittany where new parents to their baby girl Hannah so they'd invited everyone to their house to meet her... "Hey" Brittany answered the door baby free "hi" Rachel squealed, they greeted each other before making their way to the main room where Quinn and Puck sat with Connie "oh my god" Rachel whispered to Santana who sat cradling the baby who sucked on her little pink pacifier like no tomorrow.

Santana looked different, she smiled warmly and motherly "hey guys, this is Hannah" she never took her eyes of the toddler "she's gorgeous" Finn complimented, "she's pretty" Ava squeezed through the adult's and stood in front of her sitting latino aunt, Santana nodded when Ava held her hand out to stroke the littlest girls cheek, it was silent for a moment before she turned to her parents "... I like babies" she smiled, that wasn't a hint was it? oh god first a dog and now a baby?!

Later that night they finally calmed Ava down enough and put her to bed with Nellie... "Rach?"

"Yah?"

"... would you ever want another child?"

* * *

Notice-  
Hi so I know I haven't updated in a while (soo sorry) I have a lot of things going on but I've finally made a big enough dent to update my stories. Did you like this chapter? once again I'm sort of losing hope in this story I don't know why just am, no one really comments anymore and I have other fics.  
Tell me what you think? should I go to just thirty chapters because that's what I'm thinking at the moment...  
I really want to get to 150 reviews XD so help me, drop a line or two please!  
thanks everyone for reading, leave a comment and make my day :)  
adios mes amigos !

BTW check out 'The Whole Nine Months-Finchel' :)


	29. Chapter 29

_flashback_

_All's that could be heard was hysterical laugher from both half's, she loved how he'd randomly sweep her off her feet to plant countless kisses all over her, she loved when he grabbed her hand and held on tight for no particular reason. Their wedding day was perfect, no cliché 'stop the wedding!' moments, no agonizing chitter chatter, just perfection..._

_"Oh my god I can't believe we got married today!" she sighed thumping onto the bed like a lifeless rag doll, "it was perfect... however we're still not sure where Puck went" he chuckled slumping beside her, "probably making out with Quinn behind the drinks stand" they humourlessly high-fived each other but kept their hands attached. Stereo types where completely off the table, there was no ripping off the wedding attire but instead simple changes into sweats and two cups of tea "shouldn't we be having hot newly married couple sex on the floor or something?" Rachel just shrugged taking a gulp of her drink, "we have all night" she winked._

_They become deep in conversation about their prior day "did you see my dads dancing? I internally died" she laughed lying beside him on the bed, "yah well Kurt and my Mom where doing some ... tango-thing. I hid behind the bar counter" she laughed even harder at his serious tone, "I-I actually had a really nice night with Kurt last night" "thought you were spending it with him, Quinn and Santana?" "Santana was with Britt trying to fix the table toppers-she broke them and still thinks I don't know, and Quinn..." he figured it out before she finished her sentence "was with Puck... I don't even want to know what they were doing" she placed her head on his stomach and met his eyes "I love you so much and our weird family" the peaceful atmosphere made the moment even better._

_The topic changed to the future and it soon became twenty questions "where shall we live?" "New York" she smiled at how quick he could answer, "how many kids?"_  
_"hundreds!" she playfully slapped his arm "no! I'm being serious" she was noticeably tipsy at this point, "umm... three" "I like that number..." "you do?" she rolled onto the bed and scooted upwards to their faces where inches apart "I do."_

_And the rest of the night was history, would they ever keep any of their promises? probably not, did they want to? they really did..._

Back-

Her mind turned to mush and her tongue rolled out of her mouth "... uhh I-I err" she froze in front of the dresser where she'd been putting clothes away, "I can't answer that" the words loud and clear. He sat up from their bed and pulled her by the arms to sit beside him "why?" he watched her struggle to find an answer, "I just can't" he knew she was lieing, he just hoped she had the answer he wanted to hear. After a moment he broke the silence "talk to me Rach" his voice so affectionate and loving, "honestly... I'd love another child..." a smile fell onto his lips "... but I couldn't, things are way too complicated" then reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

He couldn't even find the courage to argue with her, so instead he crawled into their bed and let his disappointment take over while watching her chest rise peacefully as she slept. Another child would complicate everything even more which seemed physically impossible, but something in the pit of his stomach craved normality, he craved number three... Ave was number one, and Arielle would always be number two he needed number three.

Finn wasn't the emotional type but one thing that could always set him off was his children, the more he thought the tighter his throat became and before he knew it he was choking back sobs. He emerged from the bed and crept into the hallway, the tears uncontrollably fell and all's he could do was wipe them away, "...daddy?" his head shot up to see Ava standing at the end of the hall sleepily rubbing her eyes "whats wrong princess?" he quickly rubbed his cheeks then walked towards her with open arms. He realised the little girl was half asleep and just needed to be hugged and put back to bed so he picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder, "there yah go" he gently tucked her back in bed, "d-don't be sad daddy" he heard her mumble on his way out. Hopefully she wouldn't remember tomorrow.

The rest of the week went slow, their conversations where small and stubby it wasn't until they where due to attend Kurt and Blaine's anniversary party that they realised they needed to talk properly again.

"Congratulations!" Rachel sang hiding her pain, the party was being held in an outdoor restraunt so many people where there "hi!" Kurt was sucking up as much attention as he could "where's Finn?" he added taking gift bags off people, when she didn't answer he knew something was wrong "Rach-" he swiveled on his heels to see her gone.

As the party went on everyone soon noticed the problem, Rachel stood on one side of the venue and Finn on the other while Ava played with the other children by the pond at the back. "Hey honey" Carole's tone as friendly as possible, "-how's things?" she added covering up her nosyness, "fine. Back in a minute" she smiled before walking towards her daughter who was jumping off tree's. Saved by the bell.

Nearly everyone was in on 'operation: Find finchel's problem', Carole and Kurt attempted to get hold of Rachel while Puck, Hiram and Burt found Finn. Both parties did the same thing, shrugged them off and used Ava as an excuse to move, they all found it quite hilarious when they bumped into each other looking for their daughter. So as a last resort Santana agreed to speak to her partner in crime: Miss Ava Hudson, "hey chica" the latino slipped onto the bench beside the girl "hi" though Ava was way too busy chewing on her drink straw to care, Santana eyed her for a moment since she was close to the girl and knew her personality from back to front she decided to go with a different approach "let's cut to the chase tell me whats going on with mom and dad and I'll take you for ice cream with Hannah"...

Ava thought for a moment as if they where in a serious business discussion, "they're sad" Santana always found it unbelievable how much children understand, "why are they sad honey?" "I'm not too sure... daddy was crying last week" well that shocked the latino, she'd only ever saw frankenteen cry once and that's when he lost his second child. She waited a moment before asking another question "why was he crying?" she almost felt guilty asking the eleven year old, Ava shrugged "... I don't think they're fighting, just sad" the simplicity and innocence in her voice made her heart melt.

Santana purposely tried to avoid everyone till the party was officially over, once all the not so known guests left she made sure Finn, Rachel and Ava where out of sight and made her way over to the group. Kurt was such a gossip-nothing new... "so what did she say?" a guilt ridden Santana perched herself on a chair beside Brittany who was holding Hannah "She-she said... maybe we should just talk to them"

"If there was something wrong Rachel would have told me"

"Or me..."

"No because I'm closer"

"Excuse me!"

"Hey! we are not arguing over who's closer to Rachel!" Santana snapped shutting the crowd up, "Rachel can tell who ever she wants, it does not matter! obviously this is none of our business if she hasn't said anything" everyone's faces fell realising she was right, "can I just say something?" unexpectedly Leroy interfered getting a few nods in return. "Rachel is my daughter, I have known her since the day she was born and I can pretty much tell you anything about her. She's strong-but not as strong as you think..." he paused for a moment to collect himself as everyone watched on "... a lot of bad things have happened over the past few years and we've all learnt new things about the two of them. One thing I've learnt is that is that she needs intermeddling people like you guys in her life..." they began to laugh at his humourous tone.

"Firstly if Santana's curiosity didn't get the better of her she wouldn't have went to Rachel's apartment last summer..." the latino nodded and smiled, "if Kurt kept his mouth closed he wouldn't have told Finn about it..." Kurt gave a gracious smile, "and if Brittany wasn't the sweetest thing in the world Rachel wouldn't have the confidence to reconnect with the rest of you..." they giggled as the blonde blushed, "what I'm trying to say is... you people are the best thing that's ever happened and you're family. You have a specific instinct when it comes to her and if you belive she needs attention then you give it to her, we could be seen as a group of obsessive, inquisitive people but whenever Kurt creates a whole easter egg hunt event to get some gossip or Carole makes countless casseroles just for an excuse to eavesdrop it always works out better..." some became teary eyed from his words.

"For example Rachel would have never came back and Ava would not know her mother, the ball is in our court and now... I think we know Rachel better than she knows herself... so thank you; for being there for my little girl. And saving her" the unexpected speech made nearly everyone cry including Hiram himself who discretely wiped a stray tears from rolling down his cheek, "What the?!" everyone's head turned sharply to see Rachel looking as confused as ever "oh hey Rach" Santana's voice was hoarse and her eyes watery "...hi, I-I err Ava" she pointed in the other direction and walked away, she smiled to herself... she'd heard the whole thing.

For some strange reason she had a boost of confidence, maybe it was her father's speech but she was unsure "Finn?" she stood in the doorway to their room, his head nudged up an inch but effortlessly, "I'm sorry" she added before walking forward and closing the door behind her.

"I really, really want another child-I want our third" his face enlightened... she remembered. "But-but it's so complicated, I'm not even sure I can have another child,  
two car crashes and attempted and suicide and much more-it really doesn't seem likely" he cringed through every word, "and right now I want stability" _no Finn don't do this,_ "I want my life to be on track" _she'll say no, she really will?!_ "I can't have a baby... not right now" _zip your lip Finn Hudson!,_ "let's just be happy with what we've got for now- we'll take it day by day" Finn Hudson had genius moments all of which were very spontaneous, those including: the time he planted a random tree in the middle of their back yard because Rachel wanted some shade in the summer, or when she was sick and he didn't know what medication to get her so he bought half the chemist... however was proposing to Rachel Berry for the second time a little too far?

As soon as she left the room he decided to go see his on call shrink: Ava Hudson. "Hi baby" he smiled sitting beside her on the grass, she was playing with Nellie like always, "Hi daddy, wanna play?" she held the small pink ball out for him to take and throw "why not" they sat messing around for the next ten minutes in silence.  
"So what's wrong?" Santana was right "what do you mean?" he raised his eyebrows, "there's something wrong... I can tell" "do you have super powers?" "don't be silly dad!... off course I do!" he chuckled as she grinned proudly, "I need your opinion on something" she opened her ears and leaned closer, obviously Ava approved of everything and was more than happy to help. Next step: surprise.

"Does this dress look good?"

"You look amazing Mom!"

"I second that"

Ava had agreed to help... with the bribery of a walkie talkie, Rachel was getting ready to go out to dinner with her ex (soon to be re-introduced) Husband. As soon as she left the room to go upstairs Ava jumped on the couch next to Kurt and pulled the device from behind a pillow "it's Ava Hudson speaking here, Barbara has gone upstairs, over and out!" Kurt giggled like a child as Finn popped his head around the door "Ava honey I'm only in the kitchen?" "yah but it's more fun this way" he chuckled to himself, she had such a cute sense of humour.

"Bye..." the uncle and niece waved them good bye before quickly slamming the door, "aah I'm so excited, let's go get ready!" Kurt squealed before skipping away.

He took her to one of her favourite New York restraunts, they were having the best time till something clicked it's all wrong.

Ava was currently with the rest of her family waiting for her parents to arrive, Finn promised he'd text his daddy's girl and update her one what was going on, though even herself felt a bit off. "You ok sweetie?" Burt smiled hoping this wasn't some epileptic thing, "no..." everyone panicked slightly, "they can't get married! this can't happen right now!" the room fell silent as everyone watched on stunned, "I have to call him-" "NO!" Kurt jumped in and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she screamed, they'd never saw this side of Ava, "I-I have to" she whimpered feeling defeated, why?" Santana asked kneeling beside her "... I-I can't tell you" she choked, "tell me what honey?" the latino became worried, "something happened... I can't tell you" and with that she ran away leaving them completely clueless.

Ava wanted them to get married more than anything... this must be bad.

"Come on dad pick up!" she screeched into the phone...

"Hello?"

"DON'T DO IT!" he pulled the phone away from his ear startled, "Ava what's wrong?" his voice full of concern, "don't do it, don't propose" how come an eleven year old knew so much about this? "honey you're scaring me what's wrong?" luckily Rachel was in the bathroom leaving him alone, "please daddy... come get me" tears began dribbling down her face, "I-I wanna go home come get me" she sobbed. "I'm on my way" he didn't have to think twice, Ava never cried unless it was really serious, she never freaked out over nothing...

Rachel completely understood, all's he said was she called him hysterical and she was already out of the restraunt, since they where at Carole and Burt's they went straight there. He didn't even bother knocking and just went straight in "what's going on? where is she?" Rachel was more shocked to see everyone since she had no idea what was going on, "upstairs, she wouldn't anyone near her without screaming" Puck informed coming down the steps having just attempted to talk to her. Finn went into full on overprotective dad mode and stormed up the stairs with Rachel behind him, "Ava?" the bathroom door slowly creaked open and the little girl emerged into the hallway, she completely broke down and held her arms out to be picked up and comforted leaving them both incredulous.

Notice-  
Cliff-hanger! what's wrong with Ava? take your guesses XD The next chapter will be quite a big one with a lots of drama and craziness!  
there may even be a large time skip half way so watch out... can't believe I've updated two things in one night (halleluiah!)  
this fic's slowly coming to an end, (cue violins*) not many chapters left :'( (sad I know!)  
thank you sooo much for all the reviews, if only I got that many with every chapter (hint*)

Did you check out 'The Whole Nine Months- Finchel"? if not then please do :)

Did you like the small speech? this is more of a filler chapter for the next one (BIG chapter!)

I'm still shocked by the amount of interest this stories gained, I love writing it and hope you've liked it.

BTW if I get to 160 reviews I'll update by Tuesday! other wise it'll probably next weekend :)


	30. Chapter 30

"P-p-please" she sobbed as if it was a chant, she buried her head into his large shoulder and cried loudly while Rachel just a froze a few metres away, "don't let me go" her voice shook at every word as she begged to be held.

"I'll never let you go princess... whatever it is it'll be ok, I promise" he thought back tears himself watching her become so hysterical. Rachel stood completely out of place unsure on what to do, she ringed her finger and looked up every now and then to see her ex-husband and daughter in exactly the same way but swaying soothingly from side to side.

After at least ten minutes of silence the little girl raised her tear stained face "I-I wanna go home" she choked beginning to cry again, instead of replying or questioning her issue, Finn just pulled her even closer and turned towards Rachel "let's go" he murmured looking almost angry leaving her completely incredulous.  
Ava refused to remove her head from her fathers shoulder as he walked into the main room, without a word he stormed straight past them and into the hallway to gather his daughter before leaving, the petite brunette looked around the room at all the curios faces "what's going on?"

"Err she just freaked out" Kurt stood up from his chair and took a step closer to the cautious woman.

"No. There's a reason she wouldn't just do that for no reason... tell me?!" she turned to Santana knowing she couldn't hold her own water, "please?"

"Uhh well, F-Finn was gonna..." it was like all the air was sucked out of her lungs, holding all her words back, "p-propose, he was gonna propose and Ava told him not to do it... that's when she freaked out." Rachel didn't know why, but she was mortified. Everyone stared as if she was abnormal and out of place, she ran her hands through her hair before allowing her mouth to fall agape "...I-I gotta go" and with that she paced out of the room in the tracks of Ava and Finn leaving them frozen.

The car ride was silent, Ava couldn't even look in her mother's direction while Finn kept his eyes glued to the road without even straying them for a second. Once the vehicle pulled into their drive way nobody moved, the humming of the engine gave way and the odd sniffle of the child was heard, "I'm sorry" they heard a whimper from the back, "don't be sorry Ava" Finn bit his tongue but not through anger, he wanted to cry for no particular reason, he just wanted to cry.

Ava discretely emerged from the car and hobbled into the house behind her mother, she went straight to her room and locked the white wooden door and sat quietly sobbing to herself unsure to why? Rachel sat up strictly at the dining table with her head rested against her arms, she wasn't even sure to why she felt so bad but at this moment in time the trio all felt the same.

Finn didn't move an inch from the drivers seat, he couldn't. Only now did he realise it was all wrong, what possessed him to consider proposing to his ex-wife? why did his daughter have more sense than him? he angrily punched the driving wheel but soon realised it was a bad if idea "fuck" he puffed shaking his throbbing hand,  
frustration and self hatred bubbled through his blood at the thought of re-entering the house... he had to at some point.

Instead of making a grand entrance he sneakily crept into the house and through the silence into the main room, he already knew Ava would be hidden away for the night,  
whenever she was upset she'd hide until her red puffy eyes faded. The house was dark and quite yet he could tell where Rachel was, he slipped into a chair opposite her and rested his elbows on the wooden dining table "I'm sorry" he muttered rubbing his temples.

"Why?" he smiled to himself, she was so beautiful even with mascara streaks down her face.

"Because of all this... I'm guessing they told you"

"...Mmm they told me" it went quiet once more, "I'm just gonna go to bed... good night" she quickly got up and practically ran out of the room and up the stairs, leaving him miserable and depressed.

Rachel awoke in an awkward position, the first thing she noticed was the mass of chocolate coloured hair covering her face, she blew the wisps from her mouth and propped herself up on her elbows. An uncontrolable smile washed over her lips as she noticed her baby girl curled up in a tight ball sleeping the morning away, "Ava" she whispered gently reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"Mommy... I love you" Rachel chuckled to herself as her daughter rambled on half asleep, "I love you too little girl, but I'm afraid it's nearly lunch time... wakey,  
wakey" Ava rolled onto her back and it was only now they noticed Finn was missing.

"Where's dad?"

"Probably down stairs, why don't we go check?" both women emerged from the bed with a subtle stretch, "my tummy hurts" they walked down the hall side by side with Rachel's hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It does? why's that honey?"

"I don't know, I was hurting yesterday too"

"Probably hungry, let's go have some breakfast"

"I think it's now officially lunch" she giggled. Finn sat happy as Larry in the main room as they entered "good morning" he chimed, Rachel eyed him suspiciously considering the night before was yet to be settled, "hi...err-"

"Daddy can I sit with you?"

"Uhh sure come sit beside me" he noticed Rachel's glares but instead passed her off to avoid another serious conversation, honestly he still had no clue to what happened last night but he seriously hoped t would go no further.

Rachel needed to get out, she needed some air, some space. Luckily Santana getting the hint decided to throw a girls day (including Kurt) "Mama my tummy hurts" Ava whined into her ear as everyone else chattered on.

"I know baby, come sit with me..."

"One minute... I'll be back" and with that the little girl walked out of the room, Rachel submerged herself back into conversation which was currently based on Kurt's dilemma, "why don't you just tell him you'd rather go to London?"

"Because he really want's to go to Hawaii!"

"Oh my god I can't believe you are really arguing about going to London or Hawaii?!... Puck want's me to go to Canada! fricken Canada! where was your very first holiday Connie? Canada!" Brittany sympathetically stroked her arms while everyone else held back laughter...

"Aaaahhhh!" a loud high pitched scream came from upstairs, Rachel instantly jumped from the couch recognising the voice as her daughters. The rest of the group stood up clueless on what to do "Ava honey what's wrong?" she exclaimed running up the stairs, "mama i-it..." tears streamed down her pale face.

"Is it your stomach? does it hurt?" Rachel noticed the girl wouldn't move from her spot and just stood frozen in the bathroom, "mommy there's blood" she blurted out turning into Rachel's chest and wrapping her arms around her waist. Rachel almost smiled, not because her daughter was freaking out because she got her first period, but because she was growing up.

"Oh gosh honey it's ok, let me explain" she sat the little girl on the closed toilet lid and got some tissue to wipe her cheeks, only now was she realising that she'd never actually had the 'talk' with her nearly teenage daughter, "it's completely normal... it's called a period"

"B-but... no I don't like it" she cried even more, "I know honey, I promise you'll be fine" Rachel went on to squeeze an hours conversation into five minutes while her daughter sat gobsmacked before her. She gently convinced her it would be ok and helped her get cleaned up, Ava asked to lie down so she tucked her in the guest bedroom before going downstairs were a bunch of curios adults sat impatiently.

"You where a while, is she ok?" Kurt asked genuinely concerned, "Uhh yah, I hope you don't mind she's taking a lie down in the guest room..."

"No it's fine" Santana assured still looking on expectantly for answers, "she got her first period" she knew Ava would kill her for telling but the chorus of awe's and teary eyed people said it all.

"Oh my gosh she's all grown up" Quinn cooed hugging Rachel for no particular reason, "she freaked out, I can't believe I forgot to have the 'talk' with her!" she tried to stay as quiet as possible but was failing miserably, "did you explain?"

"Off course I did, however I'm expecting many more questions when we get home"

"She doesn't even have boobs!"

"Kurt!"

"What she's eleven years old! I want my baby Ava..." everyone giggled at his innocence before giving him a side hug, "hey how do you think I feel? my daughters officially a woman, I'm so old" they went on to share many adolescent horror stories while Kurt sat feeling sorry for himself and Ava slept tightly upstairs with no idea to how involved her family actually where.

"Mom can we go home?" after a while the little girl entered the dining room with a sleepy expression, "yeah sure, how are you feeling?" Ava went a blushed pink before lowering her head "ok I suppose"

"Little lady" Santana smiled into her coffee cup...

"Mom! you told them?!" she screeched feeling even worse, "-I can't believe you" a full on 'Rachel Berry' style fit was coming on, "Ava honey it's no big deal"

"No big deal! you shouldn't have told them mom" and with that she swiveled on her heals and stormed out the room like a helpless teenager in a strop... "so this is where it begins" Rachel sighed, everyone chuckled amused before saying their goodbyes.

The newly hormonal Ava refused to acknowledge her mother's existence once they got home, Finn was doing a work thing so it was just the two of them. So while Rachel paced around the down stairs, Ava sat tucked in her bed trying to ignore the ache in her abdomen...

"Mommy?" she knew it wouldn't be long before the little girl would give in and retrieve to wanting child like comfort, instead of replying she held her arms open and sat down so she could climb onto her lap. "My stomach hurts" she had forgot all about their afternoon incident and buried her head sheepishly into her mothers shoulder, "I know baby girl... or little lady should I say?" Ava giggled before playfully shoving her mom's arm.

"No I don't want to be grown up"

"I know honey... but it's a good thing?"

"It is?" she raised her head incredulous, "mmhmm I know it sucks right now but it gets better... I promise"

"Sooo about that..." here we go "...why's my stomach hurt so bad?" Rachel giggled to herself before standing up with the child still in her arms, "come on, we'll go lie together and talk" and with that they enjoyed (as much as they could!) their first night doing something a mother and daughter should actually do.

"Good morning ladies-"

"Shh dad"

Rachel evilly chuckled to herself following her daughter into the kitchen, Ava walked straight past her dad and into the sunny back yard leaving him astounded, "what did I do?! my little girls just hushed me!" she carried on grinning gingerly until he stopped, "little lady yah mean... hormones" he raised his eye brows asking her a mental question "oooooh. Wait a minute she's only eleven?"

"I know, early bloomer I guess..." they sat in silence for a moment "...why do I feel sad that my daughter got her first-you know?"

"Ok well firstly it's just a word, you can say period Finn. And second I felt the same... she's officially growing up, she's not a little kids anymore"

Well that put a sudden dampener on the day, "well this sucks" he sighed "no..."

"What?"

"That's now two hormonal women to live with" she playfully slapped his arm before following after her daughter, "I am not hormonal!" she exclaimed, "yeah you believe that Rae" he heard the door slam and shook his head.

After a days whining and stroppy women, Finn had another spontaneous idea. "Ok so me being the awesome person I am went and bought candy crap and ice cream for my two girls"

"You trying to make me fat?!" Rachel winked making him know she was joking. Ava practically snarled in his direction before slumping into the couch "I don't want ice cream!" she was lying, off course she wanted ice cream! but her brain was telling her to deny it.

"Well what do you want princess and I'll get you it?"

"No! I don't want anything" she snapped, Rachel couldn't help but find it amusing... imagine if she wasn't here? "well that's ok sweetie, let's just watch a movie,  
huh?" the child shrugged with a pout before reaching over to snuggle into Rachel's side.

Finn deflated beside her before leaning close to her ear "...so this happens every month?" instead of replying she just smirked and rested her head on his, "you're an idiot" she grumbled kissing his forehead, "I know..."

The next few days went quite slow, rehearsals where a bummer considering Ava figured that her mother had told Shelby about what was happening, so once again she freaked out before storming off without either of them. Finn had learnt a way to deal with them... which ended up being; avoid them at all costs, hide every now and then and stay out of the house as much as possible, oh and just nod and smile when ever there's a rant going on. They were yet to talk about what happened that night, it was as if nothing ever happened...

"Finn?" she cautiously stepped from behind the door frame and into their bedroom, "can we talk?" he nodded knowing what needed to be said. "What happened the other night... it was a mistake" her face fell at his words which just confused him, "why?" her voice was so timid and husky "-d-do you not want to marry me?" her voice got even quieter as she spoke, "no. I really do and that's why it's a mistake" her brain flopped completely confused, "-if we want to do this right then we can't just jump ship without talking about it first"

"So let's talk?" it fell silent again as he chose words, "uhh well, do you want to?" it came out way too casual for her liking, "do I want to what?" her voice was almost teasing as she turned to face him on the bed.

"Rachel Barbara Berry... do you want to marry me?... again" her life flashed before her eyes. The first time this happened was on 'their' bridge in central park, it was mid afternoon on the second Sunday of October, the sun was shining and the light breeze made the golden leaves sway to the groud. She knew every detail from that day, he made her look for him all around the city with only clues from people like Quinn and Santana (which made it even more difficult!) that was one of the best days of her entire life, she never imagined being in the same position with the same person.

"Is that a proposal or a conversational topic?" she raised her eyes brows but their eyes never left from each others gaze. "Whatever you want it to be..."

"So much has happened over the past few years, so many bad and maybe even good things. A big lesson I've learnt though is that you should never wait around for the things you really want..." he smiled pre-guessing her answer "...so yes, I want to marry you I want to be a proper family, I know we can never forget what happened but at least we can pretend" before she finished her last word their lips had already met.

"Are you sure?" he double checked full of despair, "I've never been more certain of anything, however... I don't want to wait" the words danced of her tongue as a grin pressed to her lips, "I don't want to wait any longer" _was he dreaming_?

Notice-  
I know, I suck... I said I'd update at the weekend but I realised the chapter I wrote was fricken' awful, and so I re-wrote it! I know my writing styles changed slightly but it's for the better.

Sooo? what do you think? I need feedback, I feel like I'm losing my touch :'(

Thank you for ALL the awesome reviews btw, I REALLY appreciate them, (virtual hugs*)

I'm a lil busy lately but I promise I'll update by at least next Wednesday! At least ten reviews would be nice in the mean time though... just saying ;)

Adios and enjoy the rest of your week XD


	31. Chapter 31

The day had finally arrived, Ava's Broadway début.

The whole family gathered at the theatre while Ava, Shelby and Rachel paced back stage, "uh mommy I'm a lil scared" she was doing her best to disguise her nerves but Rachel secretly knew what was going through her mind.

"I'm nervous too honey, but you're going to be amazing... I just know it" Ava simply nodded, the oldest woman gave them a 'Broadway' pep talk before returning to the front to find her seat with her youngest daughter and the rest of the family.

So they sat in silence waiting to be called "...when are you telling everybody?"

"Soon"

"But are you going to keep it on? what if they see while you're on stage?"

"I doubt it honey, I'll be too far away. Just relax you won't have to keep the secret much longer"...

Flashback-

"For now, the vows" the man declared in front of the couple, everything was spontaneous and unplanned, the trio currently stood in Lima marital hall with Ava practically bouncing off the walls.

"Rachel... life's about chances and opportunities and you and me have a second chance, to be Finn and Rachel again. We've had some troubles in the past but that's all over because it's just you, me and our beautiful Ava..." the little girl smiled up to her parents as he spoke "...w-we have two beautiful daughters, Arielle's special... and we'll never forget her. But now it's too the future, as I said before Rach, you don't need a star named after you... because you are one"

The neatly dressed man gestured to Rachel's teary face "I can't top that" she giggled, "I don't need too say anything... you know everything I want to say, you know me more than I know myself. We're so lucky, some people may disagree but we really are; we have Ava, we found each other again and I know for a fact we'll never lose this... not again"

Both of them began laughing as Ava sat giddy to the side "can we speed it up a little?!" she squealed, once the man pronounced them husband and wife the world stopped moving for just a second.

Ava leapt into their arms and the three stood holding each other for at least five minutes until the mood had calmed, "you guys are married! my mommy and daddy are married, he's your husband!" she pointed to Finn with an astounded look on her face causing them to giggle.

The newly married couple finally let go of each other so the man could pick up his daughter "we love you so much" he kissed her nose and turned so Rachel could join.

"I love both of you too, I really do you know?"

"We know..."

"Were are we going now?"

"Surprise"

A small car ride later they arrived "Why are we at Mickney?"

"Mickenly, and Mr Schue gave me his key" Finn waved the piece of metal in front of her face before grabbing Rachel's hand and following on, "we're not meant to be here so no messing" he warned in a less serious tone.

Ava galloped of in the direction of the door leaving them alone "...you're up to something" he feigned offense before zipping his lips closed.

He guided the two women towards the auditorium where he'd previously set up a replica of their last visit, "I think this might be my favourite place" Ava mumbled nibbling on a carrot stick, "It's where you guys first met, it's where you first kissed, it's where daddy proposed... for the first time" they giggled at her humour "so yah... it's my favourite place"

"Better than Broadway?"

"Better than broadway" Rachel grinned at her answer, she must be happy to say that. Their daughter was growing up before their eyes, these where the moments they treasured, Finn caught the child's attention as he tossed a small ribbon tied box in her direction "what is it?" she replied admiring the object, "open it" Ava wasted no time in ripping the coloured paper from the cardboard, once she removed the small lid she smiled "Hudson" she read aloud removing the necklace, it was silver and had a small star shaped diamond in the top right hand corner, "I love it" she passed it to her mother who quickly attached it to her neck from behind.

"Thank you" once she finally stopped admiring the jewellery she placed a thankful kiss on both their cheeks, "so does this mean you're a Hudson again?" Ava asked looking to her mother.

"Yes, is that ok? her tone was almost playful.

"Off course! but it's a bit weird" she giggled childishly, "-Rachel Barbara Hudson... I really do like it"

Back-

Her heart beat pounded in her chest and her breathing startled, "mama it's really scary out there" she whined clutching onto Rachel's arm wanted motherly comfort. "Hey, hey, hey, take a breather... you my girl are amazing, you're smart, brave and the most loving person I know. But more than anything you're talented, you're so talented Ava that you don't even know it, now push all those nerves aside and go do your thing..." Rachel gazed into her eyes kneeling down, they quickly hugged it out before her name was called to get ready.

Since Rachel had already sang wowing the audience like always, she quickly descended down the side of the stage and to the front row to join her mother, she wouldn't normally get to do that but since she was her daughter they made an exception.

Ava was dressed in a fabric maroon dress which was fairly simple and hung to her shoulders, her long brown locks curled neatly below her shoulders and her tanned cheeks blushed under the spotlight "she ok?" Shelby asked as her daughter sat, "well put it this way, I've never seen her that nervous before" she quickly glanced around to get a wink of her secretive husband and observe the rest of the families gawps.

The theatre was full with hundreds of well dressed people, photographers, news reporters, broadway alumni and stage managers, silence ran through as soon as the next act was announced... Ava.

"Next up we have a our youngest New Yorker, singing 'tomorrow' from the hit Musical 'Annie', Miss Ava Marie Hudson" the man announced, a round of claps started and before they knew it Ava stood center stage under a spotlight. It wasn't until she found her mother's eyes that she smiled...

_"The sun'll come out tomorrow__ Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun Just thinkin' about tomorrow Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely I just stick out my chin and grin and say The sun'll come out tomorrow So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!_  
_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow You're always a day away I just stick out my chin and grin and say The sun'll come out tomorrow So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!_  
_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow You're always a day away Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow You're always a day away"_

She was flawless.

The room erupted into cheers and screams and it wasn't till Rachel screamed in the random strangers face "That's my daughter!" that she realised she needed to calm a little.

The next few minutes where a blur, somehow Rachel ended up backstage to greet her daughter as she toppled off "mommy I did it! I did it mom!" she screamed running into her open arms "you did it! and you where so amazing, you where so much better than I was" tears streamed down her face showing how proud she was, they quickly fell back into another long-winded hug and stayed like that for the next twenty minutes at least.

The rest of the show couldn't have gone quick enough, once the audience had cleared Ava ran onto the stage and down the side steps right into her dad "oh my god!  
you where so amazing!" he exclaimed way too excited, "you like it?!" he chuckled astounded "Ava..." he breathed "I loved it"

Rachel quickly followed and began to greet her mother and Santana "well Berry that was pretty amazing"

"Did Santana Lopez just compliment?" she teased, "yah but don't get too comfortable, it only happens like once a year"

"Hey what about me?!" Ava smiled wriggling out of her fathers arms, "oh well for my Miss Ava I make exceptions... you where awesome" she high-fived the little girl before allowing her to talk to the rest of the family... "you have some explaining to do?" the latina sneakily leaned back and whispered in Rachel's ear while pointing to her hand.

Rachel subtly hushed her but helplessly grinned, "congrats" Santana suddenly jolted away to meet her wife and daughter who stood happily talking to Kurt across the crowd, "hi" Finn without warning wrapped his large arms around her neck from behind "hey, you ok?"

"I'm great, are you?"

"Yah I'm good... she's so amazing" both of them proudly glanced to their daughter who was currently giving a dramatic re-account of backstage to her grandparents,  
"we make awesome beings" Finn joked kissing her forehead, "...we do don't we" and before he could reply she slipped off into the group leaving him almost curios.

"Right so we're all going back to our place for dinner" her loud voice always came in handy for something.

Back out the house each person found their place; Connie and Hannah slept peacefully upstairs, Caleb sat perched on Kurt's knee trying to figure out what his Dad, Daddy, and Aunt Britt where talking about, Quinn, Puck and Finn giggled over random topics by the kitchen island, the two sets of grandparents chatted away as usual and Santana, Rachel and Ava teased each other and clashed about music and over rubbish.

"Oh that picture is so cute, when's it from?" Carole picked up the frame of the shelf which they'd forgot to remove, it was a picture of the three of them from the wedding, Ava sat across both their laps giggled as Finn digged his hand in her side and Rachel kissed her face.

"Uhh just a f-few weeks ago" Rachel was always a bad liar, stuttering was never the norm so they knew something was out.

"Really? where was it taken Rae?" oh Santana was such a bitch. "You know? just... somewhere" the latina raised her eyebrows from across the table, she quickly stood up as everyone watched on "felicidades por conseguir enganchado por segunda vez" she smirked walking to fetch some water.

"What?" Blaine interfered tilting his head, "I recognise 'second' from Spanish class but that's about it" Kurt shrugged. Suddenly everyone jumped on Santana full of curiosity and morbid nosiness, "ok- ok please... no ok then" Rachel attempted to console the yelling bunch but failed miserably.

"Quite!" Finn screeched causing stun, "everybody take a step back" he watched as the adults cautiously stood in a circle around the dining table and near to kitchen bar "can I tell?!" Ava smiled still sitting in her chair, the couple shared a look of nerves before nodding.

Ava got ready for her mass speech by standing up on the chair and straightening her dress "Ok so... that picture was taken last week in Lima..."

There was a few shocked faces and mild questions which she ignored "It was taken at three forty-two Pm in Lima marital hall" shockingly no one moved.  
"Please tell me you guys went to a strangers wedding" Kurt's wide eyes popped.

And then Ava does best "Ok so I know it's crazy because I didn't get it at first neither. I'll start from the beginning... Mom and Dad spontaneously told me we where going to Lima and within minutes we where on our way, we drove there and they told me they where getting married, crazy I know but hold on, it took forever to get there but when we did we saw Mike and Tina, then the next day we went to the Marital hall, some really old guy in a suit got them married. Dad surprised us by borrowing Mr Schue's key and taking us to the au-auditrium where he once again replicated the picnic him and mama had on the stage in highschool, they got me that necklace over there then we got stayed around for a while before going to Mr Schue's. Daddy was convinced his son Collin had a crush on me but he was really mean so I don't believe him" they giggled at her innocence "so then we saw Mike and Tina again and we came home" the ramble came out of her mouth in a matter of seconds.

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone eyed the couple "And Santana knew?"

"Off course I did porcelain, she's been wearing that ring all night, but you guys where just too dumb to notice" at this point Santana was feeling powerful and grinned evilly.

Rachel finally built up the courage to speak "So... yeah we got married" she allowed a smile to engulf her lips without a care in the world "are you happy?" Leroy asked in a humble tone through the silence "very"

"... then congratulation's are in order" they finally let the tension melt away and squeals filled the room, many hugs and tears later they all stood back "so it's back to the way it was" Quinn acknowledged.

"We'll never forget what happened, but at least we can move on" Finn informed, Ava sat on his lap next to her mother who looked almost smug "what's with your face?"  
Santana asked slipping beside her "nothing... I love you Lopez" the latina's eye brows narrowed and she leaned back "whaaa?"

"If you hadn't of found me none of this would be here... I love you" the simplicity on her tone was almost enough to make her smile, Santana leaned closer to her ear dropping her act "love you too Berry" she whispered.

Dinner was quite eventful, Ava bragged for hours on end which they'd expected, but her sudden change of personality worried her mother "you ok baby?" she leaned down beside her and wiped a stray her from her clammy forehead, "fine... feeling a little icky but I'll be ok" Rachel dismissed her change as a girl thing and left her in peace.

"That dog is so annoying" Kurt, Santana and Blaine stood looking at the hyperactive animal before them, "what's going on?" Rachel's head popped up behind their shoulders "it won't shut up" Kurt replied... and that's when it clicked.

Rachel kneeled down beside the animal and attempted to console it by stroking it's ivory fur "hey what's the matter?" she cooed but nothing changed, "Finn?!" nearly everyone jumped at her sudden higher pitch, her husband clambered through the crowd into the hallway where the four adults stood, three of which confused.

"I think Ava's sick" she stood up to whisper in his ear, "Why? she was jumping over the couch a minute ago" he looked around with his child no where in sight, "sudden seizures Finn, you weren't here last time, one minute she was playing the next she was on the floor" she pointed to Nellie who's paws wouldn't keep still, barks suddenly erupted from her mouth and a light bulb went of in his head, "you don't think..."

"What's going on?" Blaine's interrupted concerned, totally ignoring him Rachel dodged the crowd and followed through to where her daughter sat slipping in and out of conscience on the fabric sofa "Ava sweetie stay awake for mommy" she lifted her head but got no reply, "why's this happen always at the wrong time?" Finn huffed joining them, seeing Rachel's glare he shut his mouth and did what he'd normally do when this happened... watch Rachel do everything!

"Everything ok?" Carole walked over as everyone else stood cautiously in the doorway to the kitchen, "Err it will be" Rachel muttered full concentration on her daughter, "hey baby let's lie you down, huh?" Ava grumbled in reply as Rachel soothed her. Once comfortable on a bed of pillows the parents stood back "I gave her the meds, let's just hope it stops before she fits" Rachel puffed rubbing her temples. This had happened a few times since her diagnosis so they knew what to do, everyone sat in the dining room allowing them to do their thing bust their curiosity was getting the better of them...

"I she ok?" Puck asked from across the table.

"Yeah she will be, just leave her for a while"

"Th-that... how did you know what to do?"

"It happens all the time"

"That sucks"

"Tell me about it, it's usually worse when she gets over excited or too hot. She has to go back the hospital for more tests in a couple of weeks"

"What will they do?"

"We're not really sure, try to give her a long-term fix most likely"

The atmosphere was definitely different now the little girl had submerged into sleep in the main room "let's talk about your wedding" Kurt winked with a smile. They began talking about their secretive ceremony without sparing a detail, so in all the night was good, one thing they'd learnt up to now is not everything perfect but it can be helped...

However... someone had a secret

Notice-

Hi, so I know this is a day late but I had SEVERLY LOST ALL MY ENCOURAGMENT, I know... I suck! I need a pick me up and some sort of boost, so yah (how random)

Anyways did you enjoy this chapter?! My next chapter might be my final (epilogue) but I'm yet to decided so give me your thoughts, thanks for reading as usual and check out my other stories...

Adios mes amigos! XD


	32. Chapter 32

"Ava?... Avaaaaa?"

"Mom, Luca's walking me to dance and he'll be here in five minutes"

"Please, please, please honey one more phone call, I promise just one. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" Rachel held her index finger up and held the phone to her ear with the other hand.

"Fine" she sighed, Ava dropped her sports bag and turned to go up the stairs and follow the familiar noise, coming up to the room she admired the letters on the white wooden door as always. She pushed it open and walked straight towards the little crib near the window "oh my Abi, what's the matter?" she picked the new-born from the mattress and held her to her chest, "are you hungry? huh?" the little girl calmed but fidgeted in her arms.

Ava stood back and sat on the wooden bench built into the low window sill, she moved the baby to cradle her in her arms "mommy will be up soon, she had important calls to make" the baby didn't seem to care for her excuse and began to whimper again "but don't worry! I'll hold you till she's ready" Ava rocked her from side to side being as gentle as possible since she was only two months old.

"Shall I tell you a story... ok then let's get comfortable" she cooed in a childish voice, Ava sat back against the built up mass of pillows and leaned back with the baby girl still in her arms "so where do I begin... let's start with where it all began huh, so when mommy was in high school she met daddy in their glee club,  
now you won't know what that is now but I can assure you that as you'll get older you'll know, especially since they're still our family. They both loved each other very much and to keep this age appropriate for a new-born I'm going to skip the harshness..."

She giggled to herself before carrying on "so a few years later when they finished college they got married, and not long after they had me 'Ava Marie Hudson', in the mean time mommy was on Broadway and daddy worked behind the scenes, everything was perfect and then one day they discovered they were having another baby..." a sad smile washed over her face.

"And her name was 'Arielle Carole Hudson', however Arielle was special, very, very special so she had to go be an angel in the sky, this made mommy and daddy very sad so I'll just skip this part... they found each other again you know? when I was ten they got back together and when I was eleven they remarried. Things where pretty much perfect from then on, I had special surgery for my epilepsy so I got a bit better and don't have seizures half as much now, a month after my fifteenth birthday, mommy and daddy said they where having you... I know they're sort of old and all but they're still awesome..."

"Along came 'Abigail Monroe Hudson' a whole two months ago, you're so pretty" she stroked the baby's nose with the tip of her finger and watched as she fought sleep.

Things had been very busy over the past few years, Rachel miscarried their third child a few months after their wedding but instead of pulling them apart, it brought them closer together, and they had more than enough family support. They soon forgot about becoming pregnant again and focused on Ava who had been offered surgery to relieve her epilepsy, the procedure itself was no walk in the park and left Ava in the ICU for three days afterwards, though a long three weeks later she was discharged.

_"Hey princess, it's daddy" Finn intertwined his fingers between his daughter unconscience hand, wires beeped now and then but that was the only noise to be heard._

_"I know this is scary now, but you'll get better I promise. You're strong like your mommy... I don't want to keep you for long but I just wanted to tell you some things; Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck have bought you mounds of candy for when you recover, Santana and Brittany got you those dance things you wanted, oh and the DVD's, pretty much everyone wants to spoil you, including Nana, she got you some Broadway stuff which daddy wouldn't know a thing about, but mama's got that all covered"_

_Rachel abruptly entered the room with a smile on her face "how's she doing?" she whispered, "as good as can be"_

They later discovered that it had reduced her seizures from around thirty a year to ten so it had definitely helped, Ava gained more cousins as time went on; Santana and Brittany adopted two little boys younger than the now six-year-old Hannah, the older boy was called Teo and the younger Nicholas. Caleb got a baby sister, Jennifer Lillian who was just a year older the newest Hudson, Tina and Mike who moved to New York as said before had twin's, a boy called Robbie and a girl called Emery, so all the newest additions made things even more perfect.

_"Happy birthday Hannah!" everyone squealed for the hundredth time that day, the four year old was sucking up all the attention and happily skipped around her family getting kisses of each one, "Aunt Rae can I asks you something?" she finally stopped._

_"Sure little girl..."_

_"Are you a berry?... that's what my Mama said... are you a strawberry, I like strawberries!"_

In the mean time Ava got her 'Matilda' role which she played for just over a year and Rachel carried on to work on Broadway as well as help Shelby on the side lines,  
things where noticeably changing once Ava hit late thirteen, she had grew up to be a beautiful young woman and even got boobs which Kurt thoroughly despised!

_"Are you wearing a bikini?!" he screeched way too loud._

_"Uncle Kurt! calm a little and yes I am" she snapped hiding behind her mother, which was slowly becoming hard since she was getting tall._

On Ava's fourteenth birthday everything changed for the group of adults, while they all sat fighting over ice cream cake in the large dance hall par her request, the teenager herself sat on the metal bleacher at the side and kissed Luca her boyfriend for the very first time, which coincidently they all stopped arguing to watch.

Finn nearly collapsed, Kurt began crying and Rachel just gawped in awe. Rachel and Ava's relationship was better than anything, they were more than close and even the sex talk wasn't awkward... well Finn wouldn't agree.

_"Ava we need to talk" Rachel said in a serious tone from the kitchen island, her daughter had finally stopped chattering long enough about her boyfriend to listen,_  
_Finn awkwardly attempted to leave the room but his wife quickly pulled him back._

_"Nu'h, you're helping too mister" he slumped back on his stool with a pout._

_An awkward silence filled the room till Ava sighed heavily, "oh my God! get over yourselves... let's talk about sex?!" Rachel burst into a hysterical laughter and Finn stuffed his fingers in his ears "lalalalala my little princess did not just say sex!" he chanted, Ava joined her mother and they both watched on as Finn freaked out repeatedly._

Fortunately Luca shared the same love for sport as Finn so he was quickly welcomed to the family...

_"Yes! we win, we win, we win!"_

_"Oh my God Luca! you are not dancing with my dad right now?" Ava entered the room with her hands in the air, "dad I know you love him and all, but-but he's mine, go get your own Luca!" she screeched before pulling the startled boy back into the kitchen with her as Rachel stood shaking her head with a smug smile on the stairs._

And then not long after Ava's fifteenth birthday something amazing happened...

_"Ava can we talk?" Rachel smiled gently pulling her on to the couch between the two of them._

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No off course- you didn't did you?" Ava shook her head with a smile._

_"Well we're just going to come out and say this, because we think it's better that you just and know and-"_

_"Rach?"_

_"Oh and err... you're going to be a big sister" the teenagers face lit up and her eyes watered, "like for definite?" as much as it hurt she had to ask._

_"For definite, I've just gone three months and the doc says everythings perfect"_

_"Oh wow, this is-this is amazing" they sat for the next hour in each others arms sharing stories of excitement._

Six months later the newest addition entered the world, they couldn't admit that it didn't hurt that someone was missing but they knew she'd be happy.

_"Ok this is so boring... weren't you in labour for like an hour with Connie" Ava turned to her aunt who sat beside her in the waiting room._

_"Yah honey but it's different with everyone, it was nearly a full day with you"_

_"Yeah and I had to sit with her for half of that, as your father stupidly went on a trip across country a week before your mom's due date" Santana joked, it was only another hour before Finn came out in scrubs with tears in his eyes. The sex of the baby was a surprise to all of them which made it even more exciting..._

_He stopped dead in front of his eldest as everyone watched on the edge of their seats "... want to come meet your sister?"_

_Ava burst in to tears and shot up to throw herself into her dad's open arms, they giggled and happy cried together before hugging the rest of their family, Finn soon dismissed them and followed back to Rachel's room, upon entering Ava noticed how exhausted her mother looked but her eyes quickly moved to the sleeping pink bundle in her arms._

_"hey baby" Rachel whispered gesturing for her to come over. Ava planted a loving kiss on her mom's cheek before looking to the youngest "sh-she's so beautiful, what's her name?"_

_"Abigail Monroe Hudson" Finn informed._

_"Monroe as in..."_

_"The doctor who saved my life when I had surgery" Ava shook her head becoming even more emotional, "want to hold her?" Finn carefully removed the infant from his wife's arms and waited till Ava sat down before passing the little girl to her._

_She looked to down to the baby and began to speak "I know this is cliché and all but... I'm your big sister Ava, I love you so much" a tear rolled down her cheek and she lifted her up to kiss her nose._

So in current time things where finally settled and perfect, Ava danced more than ever and was recently invited to audition for a scholarship at a prestigious New York dance school in the middle of the city, Rachel was as busy as ever helping her mother, and Finn got his second promotion of the year.

"So Abi that's how it all goes... that's what happened"

"Hey" Ava shot her head up almost startled by her mother's sudden entrance.

"Hey" she replied smoothly, without moving her eyes from the baby sleeping soundly in her arms "-I was just telling Abi about the past few years" she added with a sense of pride.

Rachel voluntarily removed the baby from her eldests arms and put her close on her chest, "thanks sweetie"

"No problem, I have to go though" Ava leaned over to kiss both her mother and sister before quickly dancing out of the room, knocking over pretty much baby item along the way. Rachel watched on proud. She couldn't be prouder, her daughter had gone through so much and she'd come out as an amazing young woman who wouldn't stop growing to her dislike.

* * *

"Ava's here! look Mommy it's Ava!" you'd think seven year old Hannah would have never saw her big cousin before as she entered their backyard, the family gathered for an outdoor lunch and a catch up in their hectic lives.

Hannah leapt from her chair, past Brittany and straight into the teenager "hey Hannie, where's your brothers?"

"Teo and Nico are boys, I don't like boys!" she stated in a 'duh' tone, Ava giggled before going over towards where her parents sat "hey sweetie, nice morning?"

"Mmmhmm, I went for a walk with Luca through central park" she informed slouching beside them, without asking she reached down to retrieve her baby sister from her carry chair on the ground, "hello Abi" she'd been trying to get her to smile for the whole summer but since she'd just left the newborn stage she'd had no luck.

"Oh my god! do my eyes deceive me? is that Miss Ava?" Kurt joked squinting his eyes.

"Yes it's me uncle Kurt!"

"where have you been?! I haven't seen you in like a whole-"

"Three days?"

"...yah that" he blushed with a smirk, Ava stood with her sister still in her arms and attempted to half hug the man "you're so good with her" Blaine interfered kissing both the girls on the cheek.

"I've had much practise with all my cousins... where's Caleb and Jenny?"

"Puck think's he's getting away with sneaking them and Connie ice cream back in the house... Hannie just blew them up" all adult's within hearing distance began to laugh at the familiar tone, it wasn't long before Abigail began messing and whimpered into her sisters dress "what's up Abi?" she cooed yet her cries persisted.

Ava instantly frowned and handled the baby to her mother like a hot potato "oh so as soon as she cries you give her back?" Rachel grinned.

"That's what you're there for Mom!" she grinned back, Santana soon interfered like always... "oh wow you must be-you know? twenty years older since I last saw you!" she wrapped her right arm around the teens waist.

"Ha ha very funny, I saw you last weekend!" she returned.

A few hours later while everyone else sat chatting around the outdoor furniture, Ava swung alone on the wooden swing at the bottom of the garden "room for two?" she turned quickly to see her dad making himself comfortable, "always"

"Why are you sitting alone?"

"Just... felt like it"

"I know what you mean, seven kids all under four-foot get to you after a while" they shared a laugh before falling into peace.

"... I love you daddy" she leaned into his left side and buried her head into his shoulder, "I love you to Ava... always"

These where the moments they remembered, the happy times, the sad times and even the painful times didn't matter when it came to how much they loved each other.

The duo traipsed back to the table where the group sat in their places; Connie lay across Quinn's lap giggling when Puck tickled up her legs and Quinn planted countless kisses on her face, both Santana and Brittany had a baby boy on their laps while their eldest jumped around the crowd with Caleb, Jennifer lay sleepily on Blaine's lap while he spoke to Rachel who had Abigail against her chest, and finally Kurt weaved around the table happily chasing the loose children in distance.

"Mama do you want me to take Abi?" Rachel smiled sweetly and nodded gently before allowing her eldest to remove the baby from her aching arms.

Ava prefered the quiet to all the noise so she inched to the back of the group and got comfortable on a cushioned chair with the baby still in her arms now wide awake. "You not sleepy, huh? let's have a look around" she tilted her upwards so she could see the rest, before talking again she noticed her mom and dad snuggling into each other and giggling over most likely nothing, every time she saw something like that her heart melted with joy.

"So let me give you a little pep talk Abs, as you can see all these guys are your family, and as we know family always comes first, so when I'm at college in two years ... I need you to look after them for me, especially Mommy and Daddy. They love us so much and you always have to remember that even when Mom's nagging you to rehearse or Dad broke the hall banister again, which happens a lot by the way... and I'll always love you, even when I'm in college. It upsets me that I won't see you every day but I'll always be there for you and I'll visit all the time so don't get too comfortable without me... I doubt you'll forget me though, I've left my mark"

She laughed to herself thinking of the many photo albums and framed pictures from Broadway and everyday life of just her, "so yeah... oh and also remember that you can be whatever you want to be if you put your mind to it, I know that from my own experience" she could see a couple of gazes out the corner of her eyes but chose to ignore them.

But something else soon caught her... "do you think that's funny?!" she said in an overly childish tone, "huh?! are you smiling?!" she added, her little lips shown an almost smirk but it was definitely genuine.

Ava Marie Hudson was sixteen years old, the age her parents drama started, the age she became who she was going to be... Ava Marie Hudson was a star.

Notice-

(Cue hysterical sobbing!*) I'm so sad but so happy it's complete! I have had the MOST AMAZING experience with this fic and I love everyone who's but effort into reading it. To all those who regularly review: 'finchelfan728', 'pinkprincess007', 'team damon mom' to name just a few, and all those guests who left comments, they all mean so much to me. To all those who favourite/followed I am overly grateful and thank you also, I've learnt a lot from writing this fic and have even shed a few tears (I'm not an emotional person honestly!)

Did you like the final chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it? I would really appreciate some overall reviews even if you haven't before, drop a line or two!

So... goodbye :)

Also: check out my next project 'silent sounds', Finn and Rachel have a deaf daughter...


End file.
